A Tale of Two Brothers
by BelleBee
Summary: AU Natsume has a shaky relationship with his step brother Tsubasa at the best of times but this only worsens when the elder becomes involved with transfer student Mikan.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Natsume Hyuuga stood at the entrance of Alice Academy and sighed. It was his first day at this new school and already he hated being here. He missed his old school, the school his mother had walked him home from every day. But now he was away from every thing that reminded him of her and it left him cold. She had passed on less than a year ago, just before his tenth birthday.

His father had already remarried, moving him to the city and so now he had a new woman trying to force herself into the spot in his heart that had grown ever more numb as the months passed.

"Isn't even cold in the ground yet," he muttered angrily to nobody in particular. He kicked a rock near his shoe before stumbling forward.

"Oops sorry," a cheerful girl said, grinning widely before trying to help him up again whilst he tried to shake her off, "I'm Mikan Sakura who are you?"

"None of your business," he replied moodily, "now go away."

Her face fell into a frown. "You're mean," she stated factually, poking him in the chest.

He scowled and pulled at one of her long pigtails.

"Ow!" she cried out, "let me go or I'll call my Daddy," she finished threateningly.

"So," he said, pushing her forward as he let go of her hair.

"He was in a motorcycle gang," she said proudly, "he's tough."

Natsume turned around slightly panicked, following the annoying girl's finger as she pointed to her father. The man she had gestured to had fixed his hair with a very girly hair clip that probably belonged to his daughter and was using a lollipop as a microphone as he sung a love song to the woman standing opposite him.

Natsume was embarrassed for him.

Mistaking his disgust for sheer terror Mikan smiled triumphantly. "So you just leave me alone."

"You don't have to worry about that," he said rolling his eyes.

But as he watched the girl run back to her parents, sliding her tiny hands into each of theirs he felt a tug of jealousy.

"Hey Natsume, play nice," came a voice from behind him.

Natsume didn't need to turn around to know who was calling out to him.

"Go away Andou, you bastard," Natsume snarled.

"You sure have a big mouth on you for such a little guy," the older boy said pinching his cheek.

Natsume glared at him angrily. "I already have your bitch mother trying to act like mine, I don't need you trying to be my dad," he said nastily.

Tsubasa's face darkened as he stepped into Natsume's shadow, "Listen here you brat," he growled, "my mother is just trying to make an effort with you, god knows why. I know your mother just died so I'll let that one slide but if you say anything like that about my mother again you'll live to regret it."

Natsume snorted and pushed the elder boy away from him.

"I don't want to have anything to do with her, or you."


	2. 1: Breaking Up and Reconnecting

"I want to break up."

Tsubasa dropped his eyes as he was hit with the full impact of these words.

"Come on Misaki it's not that bad, can't we at least talk..."

"All we ever do is talk," she sighed frustratedly, "and it's getting us nowhere."

"Is there someone else?" he asked spitefully, immediately not wanting to know the answer.

"No there isn't," Misaki said firmly, wanting to slap him for that comment but she knew him well enough to know he was just hurt.

She turned away from him to collect her thoughts but when she looked back she noticed a single tear running down the side of his cheek.

"I don't want anybody else," he said in a small voice.

Misaki felt the tears starting to well in her own eyes. She hated hurting him like this but she had to remain strong.

"We just need to get away from each other, all we ever do is fight. I can't handle it anymore, I'm sick of crying every night about the stupid things you say to me."

Tsubasa looked shocked. He couldn't picture her crying, she wasn't that type of girl. She was stronger than that.

"I love you," he said desperately.

"It's not enough anymore," she said sadly.

* * *

Natsume opened the front door of his house only to collide with his step-brother's anger challenged girlfriend.

"Watch where you're going you hag," he said moodily.

He didn't notice the evidence that she'd been crying until it was too late. The emotionally charged girl swung her hand back and with a loud crack slapped him across the face before running out the door.

"Shit, was that for you?" Natsume asked when he noticed his step brother slumped on the couch.

But Tsubasa barely acknowledged he was there as the tears continued to trickle slowly down his face.

Figuring they'd just finished another epic fight Natsume made a mental note to keep clear of the house tomorrow afternoon for the inevitable and disturbing reconciliation.

"Natsume!" called out a small voice from the top of the stairs. His little half-sister Aoi came bolting down the stairs and took his hand excitedly, "did they have one?"

He reached into his back pack and pulled out a magazine to the delight of the little girl in front of him. What a six year old wanted with a woodworking magazine was beyond him.

"Thank you," she said squeezing his leg tightly before he picked her up and gave her a squeeze.

"Here," he said turning around and throwing a packed of cigarettes to the motionless boy on the couch. "You should stop buying these things for that..." he remembered Aoi, "rude guy," he finished lamely.

Tsubasa wiped his face quickly and stood up, "it helps that 'rude guy' keep his hands off other things," he explained.

"I don't know why you hang around with that pervert," Natsume said mouthing the last word.

"Are you crying?" Aoi asked her other half brother, only now noticing his red eyes.

"Yeah kid, I am," he said sadly.

"What happened," she asked alarmed. Boys don't usually cry, especially not big brothers.

"Misaki said she doesn't want to be my friend anymore," he said gently, "I feel very sad that she said that."

So they broke up, Natsume realised. No need to steer clear from the house tomorrow after all.

"That's too bad," Natsume said coldly but nevertheless dropped Aoi to the ground so she could be scooped up by Tsubasa. He realised the guy could do with some comforting.

"I'm going out," Natsume said to nobody in particular.

"You just got home," Aoi said, surprised.

"I just knew how badly you wanted your magazine," he said squeezing her hand before walking towards the door.

"Okay bye nii-chan," she called as he closed the door.

Not having any other particular place to go he decided to visit has Dad at 'work'.

* * *

Natsume gently opened the worn door which had been threatening to break away from its hinges for the past couple of years and stepped into the make shift studio. Recognising the faint smell of turpentine he pulled back a ragged sheet to reveal his father, staring intently at a charcoal stained canvas. The hand that waved in greeting was stained black which contrasted sharply with his brilliantly white teeth.

"How's it going?" Natsume asked as his father pulled a wobbly stool for his son to sit on.

"Uh, well...not well," the older man admitted sheepishly, the charcoal stains getting lost in his dark hair as he run his hands through.

"You look like a girl," Natsume smirked as he handed his father a rubber band to tie his hair with.

"It is getting a bit long," he admitted flashing his son another blinding grin. He turned back to the canvas and let out a defeated sigh. "I think I better give up for today, I'm not getting anything done."

He reached behind him to pull a shabby coat over his paint stained shirt and wiped his hands absent mindedly on his pants. He reached for a small bag overflowing with sketches and made his way to the door.

"What's the job?" Natsume asked conversationally as they started walking towards the house of the person who shared the shabby studio with his father.

"Portrait," his father said ruefully.

"I thought you decided to stick to landscapes after you made that guys wife look like a..."

"I couldn't say no to the pay check," he explained, "It seems I really don't learn from my mistakes, it's a commission for another portrait of a wife actually."

"What's the trouble?" Natsume asked, failing to hide a smirk.

"This woman has the most expressive eyes I've ever seen in my life," he explained reaching into his bag to pull out a photograph of the woman in question.

Natsume studied her face, only temporarily distracted by her beauty he seen something oddly familiar. He felt like he had seen her before.

"She looks familiar," Natsume murmured but his father was in the middle of explaining the problem of the eyes and didn't hear him.

"Why don't you just ask her to sit for you, it's better than working off a photograph?" he asked.

"Ahh," his father said, suddenly wishing he'd never bought this up. "She can't sit for it," he said softly, "she's passed on."

Natsume felt his chest tighten painfully as he dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Hey you two!" called a voice from inside the house, breaking the beginnings of an awkward silence, "finished for the day?"

"Yeah Noda," Natsume answered for his father.

"Joining us for some tea Natsume-kun?" the friendly man asked.

"I have things to do," Natsume said quickly breaking into a run, sprinting away from the two men.

* * *

The next day Ruka noticed his best friend's dark mood as he approached the school gates. He looked past him to see Tsubasa's shoulders hunched over in depression. He was beginning to wonder if something terrible had happened when he seen Aoi bouncing cheerfully toward the gates.

"Ru-chan!" she cried swinging a teddy as she ran towards him.

"Morning Aoi," he said, smiling at her, "how's Mr Bear this morning?"

"He's angry," she said seriously.

"Any reason for that," Ruka asked, amused at her reaction.

"Because both my big brother's were so sad last night we were the only ones who helped Daddy with the chores."

"That does sound unfair," Ruka sympathised. "I hope he cheers up soon."

"He will," Aoi said in her same cheerful manner, "but Natsume better be careful, Bear's already angry at him for throwing him at the couch."

"It's not my fault you can't catch," Natsume said standing behind his sister.

"I can," she protested, "you just threw it too hard."

"Do you want me to walk you over to class?" Natsume asked, ruffling her hair.

"No it's okay," she said before running in the direction of the elementary school.

"What's wrong with Tsubasa?" Ruka asked when Aoi was out of earshot.

"Misaki broke up with him," Natsume said disinterestedly.

"Poor guy," Ruka said sympathetically.

"Poor nothing," Natsume snorted, "we should be celebrating, I finally have that dragon out of my house."

"Don't be so heartless," Ruka smiled, slightly amused at his friend's reaction. Misaki was famous for her angry outbursts.

* * *

The two entered their homeroom to the sound of whispers and the occasional squeal. Natsume rolled his eyes and made his way to his usual spot at the back of the room, ignoring the various greetings that had stopped his kinder friend as the blonde boy attempted to respond to everyone greeting him.

Natsume pulled his manga over his face and was in the process of beginning to pretend he was asleep when his permanently joyful teacher entered announcing the arrival of a new student.

"A lot of you will recognise her from when she was at the Academy in the elementary branch," he was saying to the curious students, "I'd like you to welcome back Mikan Sakura."

He stepped aside to allow the girl into the room and Natsume realised why the woman from the photograph had seemed so familiar yesterday. The girl who stood at the front of the class now looked exactly like her.


	3. 2: Back on the Horse

**AN: I've neglected my disclaimer so I'll just slip it in here and apply it to all subsequent chapters...I don't own these characters!... Now that we have that out of the way, thank you to ArtsyNinja3, TheCrimsonFireFly, ABCMECBA and jadez123 for taking the time to review. Much appreciated guys!**

Mikan nervously made her way to the back of the classroom and sat down next to a boy she hadn't thought about for a long time but now he was in front of her she felt a familiar tingle in her stomach.

"Hey Ruka-pyon," she said smiling using her childhood nickname for him.

"Sa..Sakura," he stuttered nervously.

"I hope you've managed to recover from our torrid love affair," she teased.

She heard a snort of laughter and looked over to see another familiar face.

"Oh hey Natsume," she said without any of the warmth she had shown to Ruka.

Natsume looked at her smiling face. She didn't look like someone who had just lost her mother, but he was certain that Mikan was the woman from the photograph's daughter, the similarity was too great.

"Two weeks in the fifth grade is hardly a love affair," he said ignoring her greeting.

She shrugged, "It's longer than Romeo and Juliet," she pointed out before turning back to Ruka who was beginning to blush. "I'm sure my beloved has remained devoted to me," she continued in her teasing way.

"Glad to see you have remained as annoying as ever," came Natsume's muffled voice. He had returned his manga to its previous position on his face.

Mikan ignored him and spent the remainder of their homeroom catching up with Ruka. In fact she spent the rest of the day ignoring him as she quickly settled back into her old group of friends. By the end of the day, it was like she had never left.

* * *

Natsume was walking through the school gate when he heard the beep of a car horn.

"Get in," Tsubasa said from inside the car.

Natsume was about to open the passenger side door when he noticed the seat was already occupied.

"I'm walking," he said quickly.

"Hello to you to," the passenger said shortly before reaching for a packet of cigarettes which Natsume quickly snatched away.

"My sister's in this car you bastard," he said lowly.

Tono glared back at him and was about to retort when Tsubasa said, "he's right man, you can't smoke in front of my sister."

"Sorry," Tono said apologetically...to Tsubasa.

"Sit next to me Natsume!" came the small voice of Aoi in the back seat.

Natsume sighed frustratedly and opened the door to sit next to his sister.

"Natsume! Natsume!" Aoi started excitedly, "you'll never guess what!"

"What?" he asked, slightly amused.

"You have to guess," she insisted.

After a few incorrect guesses Tsubasa mercifully gave the correct answer.

"She had a new student in her class today," he said, clearly having been subjected to the same guessing game before Natsume had gotten to the car.

"His name is Youichi and he can talk to ghosts," she continued with a slight shiver.

"How do you know that?" Natsume asked, surprised.

She shrugged, "he said so."

"Right," Natsume said, humouring her.

"It's true," she insisted, "he was talking to one all day."

"What's his surname?" Natsume said, wondering if his hunch was correct.

"Uhh...Sakura, I think?" she replied uncertainly.

* * *

Natsume stretched and leaned back in his chair, completely uninterested in the homework in front of him. He moved restlessly around his room for a while before deciding to go downstairs to get something to drink.

He passed Aoi's room and found her perched on the end of her bed, pouring over her woodworking magazine like it was the most interesting thing ever written.

"What are you reading?" he asked, walking into her room. She had been learning to read for a few years now but he didn't think she could handle an article yet.

She pointed excitedly to the page she was staring at excitedly. "I'm going to build this," she said, handing him the magazine excitedly.

Natsume smirked when he seen it was the construction pattern of a little cabin.

"Why do you want to make this?" he asked her with amusement.

"Mr Bear needs a house," she explained, "he's been wanting to get out on his own for a while."

Natsume's sides nearly split from trying not to laugh.

"Is that right," he said, managing to keep a straight face, but he knew the real reason Aoi wanted this. She wanted a place to play. "Okay I'll help you," he said.

"Oh thank you nii-chan!" she said, "I was having trouble with these," she admitted, gesturing to the plans. "Mr Bear wants to know when he can move in?" she asked.

"Tell him Natsume said that we can start on the weekend."

* * *

After being thanked a few more times Natsume made it downstairs but immediately regretted his decision. His step brother was sitting on the couch with an unknown girl attacking his face.

"I assume you're responsible for this," he said to Tono as he entered his kitchen to find the older boy leaning on the window sill, smoking.

Tono grinned unabashedly "He needed to get back on the horse," he explained seriously, "what kind of buddy would I be if I let him mope around the house?"

"Yeah you're a real good friend," Natsume snorted sarcastically.

"Aww what's the matter little guy," the older guy said ruffling his hair, "you upset I didn't get one for you?"

"No just thankful," Natsume glared back.

Tono threw his head back and laughed. "Well I'm getting out of here," he continued, stubbing his cigarette on the window and throwing it out the window. "I suggest you do the same, things could start to get noisy in there," he said winking.

Natsume rolled his eyes, Tsubasa may be an idiot but would never do something like that with Aoi in the house.

"Later kid," he said before making his way out the front door.


	4. 3: Rejections and Invitations

**AN: Thank you to ArtsyNinja3 and TheCrimsonFireFly for your continued support! and in answer to your question there is no Alice's in this story. You will find out why Youichi thinks he can talk to ghosts in a later chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

Over the next week it had become apparent to Natsume that Mikan had become a permanent fixture next to Ruka in their homeroom. In fact she seemed to become a permanent fixture almost everywhere he went. Every class she was there, giggling loudly, not doing what she was supposed to be doing, her loud, obnoxious voice grating on his last nerve. Even at lunch there was no escape.

"She's driving me insane," Natsume mumbled to nobody in particular.

"Did you say something?" Ruka asked, looking up from his egg salad sandwich.

"Yeah, that smells," he covered, pointing to whatever it was Koko was eating.

"Well," Koko started to explain, "I was going to have chicken and mayo but I couldn't find any chicken so I used sardines but then I couldn't find any mayo so I used caramel topping."

"You're insane," Natsume said with a stoic face but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"How does it taste?" Ruka asked, slightly horrified.

"Not bad," Koko said with a thoughtful expression.

"I can't believe your brother broke up with Misaki senpai," Kitsuneme said as the girl in question walked into the cafeteria.

"He's not my brother," Natsume said sullenly, "and she dumped him."

"Do you think she'd go out with me?" Koko asked seriously.

"Not with your breath smelling like that," Kitsuneme retorted, waving his hand in front of his face, "you'll make her pass out."

"Then I'll catch her in my arms," Koko replied cheekily.

As his friends continued to argue about which of them was better for their beloved Misaki senpai, Natsume's eyes slowly drifted over to where Mikan was being slapped away by Hotaru Imai after she had tried to hug the emotionless girl, eventually falling on her ass. God she was an idiot.

He noticed that Ruka was looking at him and he refocused his attention quickly back to the conversation at the table.

"I don't know why either of you are even bothering to discuss that psycho, she's completely crazy," Natsume interrupted the bickering friends.

"Crazy beautiful!" Kitsuneme declared devotedly.

Natsume sighed, this conversation was going to be going on for a while.

* * *

"Oh great it's you," Natsume said as an impossibly cheerful brunette slid into the seat beside him.

"Careful not to choke on all that sarcasm," she said playfully.

"Why are you sitting here," Natsume asked bluntly.

"Uh, Hotaru...she asked me to leave her alone," Mikan mumbled, her cheeks colouring slightly.

Natsume snorted with laughter, "so now you are coming to annoy me?"

"Oh don't be like that," she said grinning at him, "you looked lonely. Besides there are no more chairs."

"Lucky me," Natsume continued in the same sarcastic tone.

"I can't believe how long you hold on to a grudge," she sighed, "why don't you like me Natsume?"

He scowled at the question and turned away. A few minutes passed before he finally responded.

"I don't not like you," he said shortly, "just like I don't like you. I haven't bothered to form an opinion on you."

She surprised him when she broke out into a wide smile. "You should try and lighten up once in a while. It wouldn't kill you to smile."

"and it wouldn't kill you to keep your nose out of other people's business," he said sharply before draping his manga over his face hoping she'd take the hint and shut her mouth but as soon as he'd set it there she snatched it off his face.

"Nice try Natsume," she said holding it away from him. He didn't even try to snatch it back.

"God you really are a sour puss," she huffed.

"and you're a pain in the ass...polka dots," he smirked.

Her face temporarily clouded in confusion before she started seething in rage.

"You looked at my underwear again!" she hissed angrily, "I thought you would've grown out of that you pervert!"

"I'm sure I wasn't the only one," he said unfazed, "You flashed half the cafeteria when your precious best friend knocked you over. By the way nice print, what are you five?"

She turned away from him with a huff and proceeded to ignore him for the rest of their lesson, much to his amusement.

When the final bell rang she ran out of the classroom to get away from him but Natsume followed close behind.

"Hey ugly!" he called out, "give me back my manga!"

She turned to face him with murderous intent clear in her eyes. "Don't come near me!" she yelled before running toward the elementary section of the school.

He followed her at a slower pace, smirking as she looked over her shoulder at random periods to see he was still following her.

"Oh my god are you stalking me?" she accused, as he started to close the gap between them.

"Get over yourself, I'm picking up my sister," he retorted.

Well it was half true, Tsubasa usually picked up Aoi from class but it wasn't unusual for Natsume to meet them there.

"Oh," Mikan said, slightly embarrassed. "How old is she?"

"Six."

"Oh!" Mikan said excitedly, all her previous anger forgotten, "my brother is six too I wonder if they're in the same class."

"I hope not, for my sister's sake," he said, deliberately trying to press her buttons.

Mikan was so distracted my their argument that she ran straight into Tsubasa.

* * *

Tsubasa turned to face whoever it was that had just run into him and smiled when he seen it was a cute girl, a very cute girl.

"I'm so sorry," she said turning away embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling at her warmly. They looked at each other with interest until Natsume snorted in disgust.

"My name's Tsubasa Andou," he said extending his hand to shake hers.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura," she replied shyly.

"Really it should be my brother apologising to you," he continued.

"I'm not your brother," Natsume spat at him before walking off to go find Aoi.

"How do you know Natsume?" Tsubasa asked as soon as he was out of ear shot.

"He's in most...actually I think all of my classes. Plus I knew him from before," Mikan said cheerily.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I used to go to this school before," she explained. "When I was a kid, but I moved."

"But now you're back," Tsubasa finished for her. "I guess that's good for me," he smiled as they started walking towards their respective siblings.

"Well I guess I'll see you around," Mikan said waving happily to Tsubasa as she turned away, leading a little boy who seemed intent on kicking her. "Say goodbye You-chan," she tried to coax him but all he did was stick his tongue out at her before running away.

Mikan sighed before brightening up again, "Bye Tsubasa, bye Aoi...Natsume," she growled at the end.

"Polka," he replied just as coldly before leading Aoi away.

Tsubasa was startled when he heard a whistle from behind him. Turning around he seen Tono staring at Mikan's retreating figure.

"Who was that?" he asked Tsubasa wolfishly. "I need to sleep with her immediately."

"Get in the car," Tsubasa said rolling his eyes, well acquainted with his friend's vulgarity.

* * *

"Seriously though, who is she?" Tono asked when they arrived back at the house.

"Ask Natsume," Tsubasa said, reaching into the fridge for a drink.

"Who's who?" Natsume asked.

"That little vixen you and Tsubasa were talking to."

Natsume glared at the description. "She's just an idiot in my class," he said nonchalantly.

"Sixteen eh, not bad," Tono said thoughtfully.

"You're revolting," Natsume said, waiting for Tsubasa to leave the kitchen before he got himself a drink.

"She didn't seem to like you," Tsubasa grinned at the moody teenager before him.

"I told her I seen her underwear," he replied, forgetting who else was in the room.

"Ha!" Tono said pointing at him, "don't tell me there is hope for you yet."

"I didn't peek at them you idiot, she fell over and showed everyone. Plus I only told her I'd seen them so she'd shut up."

Tono ignored his explanation and turned to Tsubasa. "You should invite her over next Friday."

Natsume started to make his way to his room, not really caring whatever was happening 'next Friday'.

"Nah my Dad said he's having people over that night," Tsubasa said, "we'll have to rain check."

"Well why don't you ask your Mom if you can have it here?" Tono said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume said, now that it involved his house he was interested.

"We're having a party kid," Tono explained, "Operation: get Tsubasa laid...and Tono if we have time," he added in afterthought.

"He's just joking," Tsubasa said when he seen Natsume's angry expression, "we're just having a party. You can come if you want, bring your friends."

"Are you insane, he'll steal our women," Tono said half jokingly. "I don't want to spend the night competing with the kid."

Natsume glared, he knew Tono was just teasing him.

"Seriously Natsume invite your friends," Tsubasa repeated, "it'll be fun."


	5. 4: Family Matters

**AN: Thank you for your review TheCrimsonFireFly but it's going to be a little while before the gang make it to that party, and in regards to Mikan's mother...all will be reveled.**

* * *

True to his word, Natsume started construction on Aoi's play house/Mr Bear's new home the very next day. He had already spoken to his father about lumber, and as luck would have it a friend of Noda's was replacing their decking and had agreed to let Natsume have the old wood for free.

"It's already weather treated," Noda explained when he dropped it off Saturday morning, "and it's CCA treated so it won't rot and won't get termites," he finished.

Natsume smirked knowing his father's lazy bohemian friend would have had a hard time memorising all that.

"Thanks Noda, Aoi will appreciate it," he said sincerely.

"What's your Dad up to today?" he asked once they had finished unloading the lumber from his van.

"I think he's out with his wife," Natsume responded coldly.

Noda sighed inwardly, it had been so long and yet Natsume still couldn't accept his step mother.

"Do you need any help with this?" he offered generously.

"No," Natsume replied, "Thanks though," he said not wanting to offend the elder man and one of the few people he liked.

"Okay good luck Natsu-kun," Noda said cheerfully as he got back into his van and drove away.

Natsume turned to walk back to the house when was almost knocked off his feet.

"Natsume, are we ready to start building?" Aoi asked excitedly. She had dressed in overalls and her gumboots, the effect was very adorable.

"Not just yet," he said leaning down to pick her up, "I need to go pick up some stuff from the hardware store," he explained.

"Can I come to?" she asked uncertainly.

"Sure," he replied, eyes sparkling with amusement which quickly faded at her next question.

"Is nii-chan driving us there?"

"No," he said, before realising he hadn't even thought about how he was going to get to the store. Briefly regretting not asking Noda, he stumbled on another idea. He pulled out his phone and selected to call a familiar number.

"Hey rich boy," he said when his friend answered, "bring the car around."

* * *

"Hey Natsume," a goofy blonde called out to Natsume as he climbed out of the car.

"Why did you bring that idiot?" Natsume asked Ruka, loud enough for Koko to hear him.

"I already agreed to hang out with him today," Ruka offered in explanation.

"I know you're secretly thrilled to see me Natsume," Koko interrupted confidently. "Hey Aoi-chan," he said spotting the younger Hyuuga standing near her brother, clutching her teddy.

"Hey Koko-chan," she waved excitedly, "are you and Ru-chan coming to the hardware store?"

"I guess we are..?" he answered uncertainly before mouthing 'hardware store?' to Natsume.

"We're building a cabin for Mr Bear," Aoi replied, noticing the confused look on his face.

"Let's go," Natsume said sharply, not liking the '_aww how sweet_' look Koko was flashing him.

The three climbed back into the back of the car whilst Ruka told his driver where they were going before joining them.

"What is that?" Aoi asked Koko, pointing at the extremely frothy drink he was balancing carefully.

"Oh well, it's coffee...but we didn't have milk so I used 7up."

"7up?" Natsume asked incredulously.

"It's all we had left in the fridge besides orange juice, I made my choice," he said sheepishly.

"It's actually not that bad," Ruka defended his friend, "I had some at his house."

"Why didn't you have milk?" Aoi asked, "do you want some of ours?"

Koko chuckled, "no thanks, my Dad's just a little absent minded sometimes." He had no resentment in his voice, he knew his father was distracted by his mother being so sick all the time.

"So what's this we hear about a party at your house next week?" he said switching topics, "and you didn't invite us, we're so hurt."

"How did you find out..." Natsume started, he himself only found out about it yesterday afternoon. Then it dawned on him "ah Naru," he finished.

"He mentioned something about Tsubasa's party yesterday. I just put two and two together," Ruka explained.

"What did he say exactly anyway?" Koko asked curiously.

"He just said he needed to get some uh things for Tsubasa's party and uh.." Ruka's face turned red.

Natsume glared, Ruka's older brother was an even bigger pervert than Tono.

"Like balloons?" Aoi asked innocently as Ruka turned even redder, he had forgotten she was there.

Koko snorted, she was closer than she knew, but after seeing Natsume's dangerous expression he decided to switch topics.

"Hey Aoi-chan want to play a game," he looked slyly at Ruka.

"Okay," she said happily.

"Okay think of a number between 1 and 10," he instructed, "Now tell Ruka to make sure you don't cheat," he said playfully.

She thought for a second before whispering into Ruka's ear. When she turned to look at Koko expectantly Ruka raised his fingers to tell Koko the number.

"Two," he said confidently. Aoi opened her mouth in shock.

After a few more rounds of perfect guesses Aoi looked at the older boy in adoration. "You're like a real life mind-reader Koko-chan," she said breathlessly.

"That's right," he said winking at Natsume as the other boy just rolled his eyes. "So you better not think any nasty thoughts or I'll know about it and I'll tell Natsume and Tsubasa."

She opened her eyes wide in horror.

"But I know you would never do that," he assured her, pinching her cheek affectionately.

* * *

After Natsume had tracked down all he needed at the hardware store the four drove back to Natsume's house. He was surprised when Ruka told his driver he'd call him when he wanted to come home and followed his best friend to the backyard.

"Thanks for volunteering me for this hard labour," Koko joked, sticking his tongue out childishly, "I wouldn't have thought you'd want to get your nails dirty, pretty boy," he called out before running to where the lumber was stacked. Ruka glared after him as his face turned red.

Natsume almost laughed, he knew how much his best friend hated people teasing his feminine looks. But whilst Koko proved to be useless at construction having gotten bored within the first five minutes, Ruka was a hard worker and Natsume was surprised at the progress they were able to make in a few hours. Knowing Aoi would be hurt if she couldn't help, Natsume had given her the job of 'gardening' and left her playing happily in the dirt, making mud sculptures with Koko.

The friends took a break for lunch and after spraying his sister and idiotic friend down with the hose, Natsume turned it on himself. It was really hot outside.

Ruka followed suit and the three made their way back to the house, their shirts lay discarded on the lawn, with Aoi trailing behind.

They entered the cool house and kicked off their shoes with plans of heading towards the refrigerator when they were halted by two gasps from the couch.

Natsume threw the two girls sitting there an annoyed glance whilst Ruka looked embarrassed and walked quickly to the kitchen and Koko gave them a friendly wave.

They were soon joined by two others, Tono and an older boy from their previous conversation.

"See I told Tsubasa that Natsume would steal our women," Tono said cheekily before he sat next to one of the girls.

"What are you doing in my house?" Natsume growled at both of them.

The amethyst eyed intruder simply smirked back at him arrogantly before answering, "her," pointing to the girl furthest away from Tono.

Natsume darkened his expression further, he almost felt a rush of affection for Tono when confronted with Ruka's philandering brother. He and Ruka were both alike in appearance as siblings often are but that is where the similarities ended. Where Ruka was the kindest and most caring person Natsume had ever met, Narumi was the most vile.

Unlike Tono, who enjoyed the company of many girls, Naru tended to be more specific, targeting girls who were already in committed relationships. Once he had seduced the unfortunate girl of his choosing he would sleep with her and then cruelly reject her, leaving her ashamed and without her former boyfriend. There is even a rumour that once a girl rejected him so he seduced her boyfriend instead. Natsume unconsciously looked at the girl Narumi had pointed to and sure enough she had the same guilty expression as every other girl he had ever seen him with. It enraged Natsume that his step-brother kept company with these poor examples of men.

"Don't you think my kid brother is handsome?" Narumi asked his victim casually, smiling when it had the desired effect. Poor Ruka looked as though he would die from embarrassment and the girl didn't look far behind him.

"Get out of my house," Natsume said darkly.

"Sorry Natsu-kun but I'm a guest of your brother's, I wouldn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"He's not my brother," Natsume snarled, completely forgetting Aoi could hear every word and was reminded with a start as she ran tearfully up the stairs.

'_Shit_' Natsume thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly.

"Hey Natsume," Koko said in a low voice, "Ruka and I are going to go, call us up if you want to hang tomorrow."

Natsume nodded to his friends and after shooting the group on the couch another filthy look he followed his sister upstairs.

* * *

Aoi sobbed quietly, clutching onto her teddy as though her life depended on it. She turned her head away as the door opened and she seen one of her beloved nii-chan's standing at the door.

"Aoi?" Tsubasa asked, "What's wrong pumpkin?"

The little girl ran to her brother and sobbed into his ear, "Natsume doesn't want us to be a family," she said, her little voice wavering.

Tsubasa chuckled softly, '_oh Natsume you've put your foot in it again_'.

"Listen here," he said gently but firmly, "there is nothing that Natsume loves more than being your big brother."

He couldn't stand looking at the hurt in her eyes. He knew that she didn't have the easiest time making friends and all she had besides that teddy bear she constantly clung to, was her two brothers. He looked at his bedroom door, towards the girl that was still in his bed and silently told her that he was busy and she should go home.

She smiled understandingly and was making her way downstairs when she was nearly knocked over by an enraged and half naked boy, stomping up the stairs. He moved around her, not caring if she had fallen as he continued to his sisters room.

"Aoi! I'm sorry," he called out, stopping suddenly when he seen Tsubasa. He walked over to the older boy and snarled into his ear, "get your repulsive friends out of here."

Tsubasa looked at him indignantly but nevertheless made his way downstairs to either tell his friends to leave or to leave with them...Natsume didn't care which it was.

* * *

**AN: As you can see I made Narumi a bit more like the guy he was in his school days rather than the cheerful teacher we all know him to be ^-^.**


	6. 5: Is This Your Girlfriend?

**AN: Thank you very much for your reviews xoxAmuto4everxox, and in answer to your question; Aoi, Youichi and all their classmates are about six. Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru etc. are all about sixteen and Tsubasa, Tono, Misaki, Narumi etc. are about eighteen. Sorry for any confusion, and have a Happy Birthday!**

* * *

Natsume continued to work on the cabin through the weekend and by the following Wednesday afternoon he had finished.

"It looks just like a real house," Aoi said breathlessly. She had calmed down after Natsume had talked to her on Saturday but she had been quieter than usual, until now.

"Where's Mr Bear?" Natsume asked, "he probably wants to move into his new house."

Aoi's glee quickly turned to horror as she opened her school bag and Mr Bear wasn't there.

"He's gone," she said in a panicked voice. She had never lost him before.

"Are you sure you packed him into your school bag? He might still be in your classroom," Natsume said gently.

"No I put him in, I remember doing it," she said in the same panicked state, "Sakurano was teasing him and so I..." she coloured as she realised what she had said.

"Has that boy been teasing you again?" Natsume asked softly, realising he might not have been the reason for Aoi's quietness the past few days.

"He said mean things...to Bear," she finished quickly. Natsume sighed frustratedly, how long was she going to keep using Bear as a security blanket?

"I put him in my bag nii-chan," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes, "I know I did."

"Maybe you left him inside somewhere?" Natsume prompted her, "Come on I'll help you look."

* * *

The two Hyuuga's had been searching near an hour when their front doorbell rang. Aoi was looking around dejectedly, having begun searching in the most unusual places for her little friend. She was looking in the cookie jar when Natsume made his way to answer the door.

He opened it to see a very regret filled looking brunette and an equally sullen little boy.

"Ah Natsume," Mikan said awkwardly, "my little brother has come to apologise to your sister."

"No I haven't," he said defiantly but he fell silent as Aoi approached him.

"Youichi?" she asked shyly, "what are you doing here?"

Mikan crouched down so she was eye level with Aoi and told her their reason for coming.

"You-chan is very sad because when we were moving he accidentally left his teddy behind and when he seen what a great friend Mr Bear was he wanted to be his friend too, so he decided to take him home without telling you. He knows that was very bad of him and he hopes you'll forgive him."

Aoi opened her eyes wide, "I'm sorry you lost your friend Youichi," she said sadly.

The little boy was beginning to look ashamed at his actions and reluctantly handed over his little captive.

"Thank you Youichi," Aoi said giving him a shy smile. "Nii-chan and I just built a house for Bear, do you want to see?" she asked excitedly.

He nodded his head slightly and gave her the smallest of smiles. The two little ones ran to the back yard, Aoi clinging to Bear.

"I'm so sorry about this," Mikan said, tucking her long hair behind her ear. "I didn't notice he'd taken the teddy home until I seen him playing in his room. I hope you aren't too angry at him, he's been very lonely since we moved, I think he's having trouble making friends."

Natsume briefly flashed her a hurt expression. Why would she think he would get angry at a sad little boy? Then he realised he hadn't exactly been kind to her.

"Do you want to come in?" he said shortly, but not unkindly.

She flashed him another wide smile but now he was so close he could see that although she tried to give the appearance of cheerfulness, the joy never reached her eyes.

"I'm coming to your house on Saturday," she said suddenly after searching for conversation.

"Hn," Natsume replied, briefly wondering which one of the creeps had invited her.

"I haven't been to a party for a while, it should be really fun," she said but again the cheer in her voice sounded strained. Her mask was slipping.

They reached the backyard to find their younger siblings running around happily. Natsume stole a brief look at Mikan and found her smile was genuine for a change.

* * *

"I want to photograph you."

Ruka turned around to see a cold pair of violet eyes staring into his, waiting for an answer.

"Why?" he asked, not knowing how to respond.

"You'll photograph really well," Hotaru said, her voice devoid of emotion. She squinted a little as she studied his features. "It's for my photography course," she explained, "I need a model."

"Why me?" Ruka asked, his cheeks colouring slightly at her earlier words.

She shrugged, "I want people to come to my exhibit," she said, "people would come to see you."

"Oh," he said dumbly whilst the usually stoic girl gave him a tiny smile.

"I'll come over your house," she said, taking his lack of outright refusal to mean he'd do it, "I like seafood," she said before turning to leave.

As he watched he walk away Ruka finally noticed how fast his heart was beating.

* * *

Natsume was taking his time walking over to the elementary school when he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

"Onii-chan." Youichi looked up at Natsume, his straight faced expression unable to completely hide his nervousness. He held something out to Natsume which the older boy quickly accepted.

It was a picture, drawn with the crude hand of a child, of a man wearing a baseball hat, holding a ball that was a lot bigger than his head.

"Is this me?" he asked the little boy, a little surprised. He remembered yesterday afternoon he had thrown a beach ball around with Aoi and Youichi when he had been there to return Mr Bear. He didn't realise that it would have such an effect on the little guy.

"Mm," the boy said.

"It's a very good picture," Natsume said kindly. "Now I feel like playing catch again."

Youichi gave a small, almost invisible smile.

"You-chan!" came a far away voice, "where did you go now?"

Natsume thought very quickly and after briefly stopping to pick Youichi up, he made his way over to where Mikan stood calling out for her brother.

"Come over to my house," Natsume said abruptly when she had spotted them.

"What? I have home work to do," she said surprised.

"So do it at my house," he said, as though this should have been obvious to her.

She was about to protest when she seen the way her brother's eyes had lit up.

"I guess we can come over for a little while," she said.

Natsume seen Aoi running towards them and he wandered whether she might get jealous at him paying attention to Youichi but he needn't have worried.

"Are you coming home with us?" Aoi asked Mikan excitedly, looking up at her with adoration. Natsume smiled inwardly, it seemed he wasn't the only one to make an impression yesterday. The older girl smiled and took Aoi's hand saying that she was looking forward to it. So after Natsume had taken the two little one's bags and put them on his own back, he caught Youichi's hand with his own and led the group in the direction of his house.

"Where's Tsubasa?" Mikan asked as they walked on to the street.

"At his father's," Natsume said shortly before staring straight ahead.

Mikan fell silent.

* * *

"Hey Ruka!" echoed the call through the large house.

The boy being called, pulled away from the girl he had been kissing with a start. He stood up and after opening his bedroom door, walked into the hallway to call back. "What?" he asked, trying to steady his shaky voice.

"Ah, here you are," Narumi said, his eyes narrowing slyly, "what have you been doing all afternoon?"

Ruka was at the initial stages of stammering an answer when the brothers were joined by a very passive looking girl.

"Can you please state what you want and leave," she said, her aloof tone matching her expression, "you have interrupted us."

Narumi looked on, very surprised as this very beautiful but equally strange girl slipped her hand into his brothers. A small smirk played on his lips.

"Is this your girlfriend Ruka?" he asked, doing his best to embarrass his little brother.

"I would have thought that was obvious," the girls voice cut in sharply, "if you're only going to waste out time with useless questions, I suggest you leave."

Narumi quickly masked his surprise with his usual indifferent expression. "Or maybe this is just Natsume dressed in drag," he smirked.

"Let's go Ruka, clearly this Baka has nothing useful to say." She turned away, pulling the speechless boy behind her, closing his bedroom door behind them both.

"Hotaru.." Ruka started breathlessly.

"He shouldn't talk to you like that," she interrupted, climbing back onto his bed.

"Hotaru," he tried again, "did you just say you were my girlfriend?"

She smiled, "You noticed that huh."

Ruka smiled back at her and was about to say something else when she interrupted him again.

"Come here Baka," she said affectionately, pulling his hand towards her before raising her lips to meet his.

* * *

**AN: Hotaru the seductress, who would have guessed?...Also I would like to thank everyone who has favourited and is following this story. It makes it worth writing.**


	7. 6: Hangover Veterans and Sex Personified

**AN: Thank you to De Entertainer for your review, it is appreciated.**

* * *

Natsume woke early on Saturday morning to the sound of his clumsy step mother moving about the kitchen. Scowling, he rolled over in his bed but no matter how he tried he couldn't get back to sleep.

After deciding he couldn't ignore his empty stomach much longer. He went downstairs for breakfast where he seen Aoi already happily munching on cereal.

"Hey Natsume," she waved at him enthusiastically before showing her empty bowl to a nervous woman, still crashing around the kitchen. "All finished Mama."

"Go finished getting dressed," the woman smiled gently as the little girl zoomed up the stairs. She noticed Natsume sit down in Aoi's vacated chair and quickly avoided his eyes.

"Good morning Natsume," she said, trying to sound friendly but all that came out was the same nervous tone she always used.

"Nobara," he practically grunted, showing his usual level of respect for his step mother.

"I'm taking Aoi to my mother's house for the weekend," she said conversationally, "We'll be back Sunday afternoon."

"Where's my father?" Natsume interrupted her hurtfully.

"H-he's already at Noda's, I'm not sure what his plans are," she replied.

"Hn," Natsume responded before attacking a bowl of cereal.

Nobara wondered if he was ever going to accept her.

* * *

Tsubasa showed up at the house at around noon with a very sick looking Tono.

"That must be one hell of a hangover man," Tsubasa chuckled sympathetically. "Are you going to be alright for tonight?"

"I'm fine, you'll see in an hour I'll look better than you," Tono insisted.

Natsume snorted, Tono was a hangover veteran. Sure enough after his shot of wheatgrass and a plate of scrambled eggs and toast he was looking a lot better.

"See I told you," Tono said, chugging on a gatorade, "I know what I'm doing."

"Just don't go too heavy tonight," Tsubasa warned.

Tono looked at him as if he was crazy, "I'm not going to be spending my night drinking," he said, winking at his best friend.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes in response, "Whatever let's just get this place ready. Wanna come with us to the store?" he half-heartedly asked Natsume, already knowing his answer.

Sure enough his surly step brother just ignored him and went upstairs, presumably to his room.

Tsubasa sighed before quickly recovering, "Okay what should we pick up first?" he asked Tono.

"Booze!" Tono replied, lifting his gatorade in front of him so he looked like the Statue of Liberty, "let's go!"

"Get in the car old man," Tsubasa said, poking his friend before walking out the door.

"Who are you calling old man you brat? We're the same age!" he said offended.

"You move like an old man," Tsubasa continued teasing him.

After their trip to the liquor store and the 7/11, where Tono invited two more girls to their party, they arrived back home. Narumi was waiting out the front for them, smoking a cigarette. He had dressed up as a fireman. That is to say he was wearing nothing but a pair of black short shorts and suspenders with a pair of cowboy boots and a fireman's helmet.

"It's not a costume party," Tono laughed when he seen what his friend was wearing.

"Every party is a costume party," Narumi replied before passing Tono a cigarette. "Want one?" he asked Tsubasa, who turned it down as he usually did.

"Is Reo with you?" Tono asked before he inhaled deeply.

"No he said he'll come by later, Ruka asked for a ride though," the blonde said, still surprised at his brother's request. "He's inside, but Natsume refused to let me in the house. He's so cute when he's angry," he snorted condescendingly.

* * *

"Natsume?" Ruka said nervously. He had been trying to tell his best friend about what had happened to him yesterday but he was having a hard time getting the words out. "I have a girlfriend," he blurted out suddenly.

Natsume turned to face his friend, completely taken aback. So this was why Ruka had come over.

"Since when?" Natsume asked with an even tone, not wanting to offend his friend with a surprised one.

"Yesterday afternoon," the blonde smiled.

"You move fast," Natsume smirked, "who is it?"

"Hotaru," Ruka said, a sweet expression coming over his face.

"Imai?" Natsume said, unable to disguise his shock. Was his friend insane? "I didn't even know that you liked her," Natsume said, resuming his even tone.

"I didn't really either, I mean I always thought she was pretty," he blushed slightly, "but when she talked to me yesterday...I-I don't know, I just knew that I liked her."

"So you asked her out?" Natsume asked, trying to get his head around this shocking news.

"Not exactly, she came over my house yesterday...she had asked me if she could photograph me, for her photography class and uh, when we got to my room..."

"Wait, what?" Natsume stopped him, he couldn't believe what his friend was saying.

"Oh it's not like that, she just kissed me," Ruka said quickly, his face completely red, "I'm not my brother you know," he said softly.

Natsume felt horrible, he hadn't meant to imply anything like that. "I know you aren't," he said firmly but not aggressively, "so you were seduced by Imai huh?" he said changing the topic. "You know that doesn't automatically make her your girlfriend though Ruka," he pointed out.

"I know," Ruka replied quickly, "but my brother, he was trying to embarrass me about being with a girl and Hotaru...she stood up for me. She said she was my girlfriend and told him to go away."

Natsume scowled briefly, it sickened him how Ruka was mercilessly bullied by his whore of an older brother, but he couldn't help feeling a rush of gratitude when he heard Haotaru had stood up to him.

"So she tricked you into being her boyfriend eh," Natsume almost laughed, "typical Imai."

"I'm not complaining," Ruka smiled softly.

* * *

"Freeze," came a voice from behind the three friends. They turned around in recognition to see Reo pointing a small water pistol at them. He was dressed at a policeman much in the way that Narumi was dressed at a fireman. All he was wearing was a pair of blue short shorts which had a holster on the belt, presumably for his water pistol and a police badge hanging out of his front pocket. On his feet were a pair of docksiders and he wore a police hat. A pair of aviator shades completed the look.

"Hey lover," Narumi greeted the slightly younger boy, giving him a quick hug.

Tono rolled his eyes, "I don't know how people don't think you guys are gay," he smirked.

"People do," Reo said, lighting his own cigarette, "but we know we're not, and the ladies know we're not," he said smiling darkly.

"Those guys just don't know how to deal with sex personified," Narumi added arrogantly.

"Where were you all morning anyway?" Tsubasa asked Reo.

"Busy," he replied, winking roguishly.

"That's my boy," Narumi said proudly.

"Have anyone in mind for tonight Naru?" Reo asked lowly as the four started walking inside to move move the furniture out of the way.

"Nobody specifically," he started, "but..."

Tsubasa hurried into the house, he knew what kind of manipulative games Naru and Reo liked to play with girls and it made him uncomfortable. He knew they probably would have targeted Misaki long ago if he hadn't been friends with them. Not that she would have let them, he smiled sadly. His girl wasn't like that.

* * *

"You kissed Ruka-pyon?" Mikan was gobsmacked. She regained her composure before smiling at her best friend wickedly, "you know that means? you've violated our friendship, what happened to bros before hos?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "please you liked him when we were like ten, I think you lost all claim to him when you moved away."

Mikan smiled, "I was only teasing," she said needlessly, "seriously though I had no idea you liked anybody, let alone Ruka."

Hotaru smiled, "he's handsome and he's sweet, why wouldn't I like him Baka."

"This is so unfair," Mikan pouted, "how do you have a boyfriend and I don't?"

"Way to make this all about you," Hotaru said coldly but with amusement playing in her eyes.

"Oh sorry," Mikan said bashfully, "I'm happy for you Hotaru, seriously."

"Do you even like anybody you silly girl?" Hotaru asked as she started brushing Mikan's thick chestnut hair.

Mikan was about to say Tsubasa when her mind drifted over to Natsume and how they'd been spending their afternoon's together lately and how sweet he'd been. Mikan shook herself inwardly, of course she didn't like Natsume but yet she couldn't say Tsubasa's name.

"No," she answered, "nobody."


	8. 7: The Party

**AN: Thanks again to ArtsyNinja3, emilyishdabest, Bloodyravenheart13 and xoxAmuto4everxox for your reviews. I know Narumi is a bit off, but the poor boy has no Yuka to love in this story (aww).**

* * *

Mikan arrived at her party destination feeling a little nervous. She didn't know many people here and for those she did, it was only by name. She was beginning to wish that Hotaru had come with her but her friend already had dinner plans with her brother and his fiancée. She wandered around the house for a while until she finally spotted somebody she knew. Her face broke into a wide smile.

"Naru!" she called out, waving so he could see her.

"Mikan-chan?" he said hesitantly as he walked towards her, "is that you?"

She nodded her head excitedly as the older boy picked her up and swung her around.

"How did you get here kitten? Last I knew you'd moved away and left me heartbroken."

She giggled as he raised his hand to his forehead dramatically.

"I moved back," she said simply. "A couple of weeks now actually."

"And Ruka never said a word the little sneak," Narumi smiled widely.

"Hey Naru, who's your friend?" Reo called out as he walked towards them.

"Hey," Mikan said in her usual friendly manner, "I'm Mikan."

"She was my brother's first girlfriend," Narumi explained. "Isn't she the most adorable little thing? I still remember you running around my house trying to kiss Ruka whilst he foolishly ran away from you. It's hard to believe we're related sometimes," he shook his head woefully.

"Reo," the other boy said introducing himself before taking Mikan's hand and kissing it briefly, flashing her a look she didn't quite understand. "Would you like a shot?" he asked. He produced his water pistol in explanation.

"What's in there?" Mikan asked cautiously.

"Now, now Reo I'll not have you trying to get this little girl drunk," he said flashing his friend a '_don't touch_' look.

Reo shrugged and slipped his water gun back into his holster.

"Would you like to dance Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked her, flashing her another dazzling smile.

She was about to agree when she felt an arm drape around her shoulder.

"Stay away from these guys Mikan, they'll get you pregnant," came a voice heavy with anger.

"Oh Natsu-kun, you're no fun," Narumi called as Mikan was dragged away.

"Natsume what the hell are you doing!" Mikan cried out, trying to get herself out of his death grip.

"You are so stupid, don't you know about those guys?" he growled back at her.

"Narumi is my friend," she hissed back, "which is more than I can say for you." He scowled at her but she just rolled her eyes. "You are so uptight Natsume, you can't even have fun at a party?"

"You call that sort of thing fun? I should have just left you there," he snapped. God, did she have no idea what kind of situation he just saved her from? Surely she wasn't that naïve.

He looked her over, everything about her radiated innocence. Whilst most girls were walking around in dresses that barely covered them, her's dropped to just above her knees. When the other girls walked past, they towered over her in ultra-high heels whilst she wore flats. Natsume looked into her big doe eyes, currently clouded over in anger and he knew. She really was that naïve.

* * *

Tono was talking to the two girls he'd met at the 7/11 when he seen a sad looking sight in the corner.

"Excuse me girls," he said politely, "I'll be right back."

He walked over to his best friend who was sitting down, staring at the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you," he said, kicking Tsubasa gently to get his attention.

"Oh hey," the other boy said, his downcast tone completely different from his usual upbeat attitude. "Are you having fun?"

"Why the hell are you sitting in the corner at your own party?" Tono asked, completely ignoring Tsubasa's question. His friend wasn't forthcoming with an answer so he followed his friends line of vision to where a very familiar girl was dancing with a boy he didn't recognise.

"What's she doing here?" he asked.

"I invited her," Tsubasa replied with a hollow laugh.

"You invited your ex-girlfriend to a party we had to distract you from your break up? Are you insane or just a masochist?"

"I wasn't not going to invite her," Tsubasa said slightly annoyed, "I'm not into that petty shit."

"So your just going to sit in the corner and watch her dance with other guys, that's pretty creepy dude," Tono pointed out.

"I thought I could handle seeing her," Tsubasa sighed, "god it feels like she's ripping my heart open."

"Do you want me to ask her to leave?" Tono asked.

"God no," Tsubasa said, slightly panicked, "are you trying to humiliate me you asshole?"

"I'll do it right now if you don't get out of the god damn corner," Tono threatened seriously. "Come talk to these girls with me, their names are Anna and Nonoko, they're really cute."

"Fine," Tsubasa said, resigning himself to the fact that Tono really would ask Misaki to leave if he didn't.

* * *

"Can you stop following me," Mikan hissed at Natsume, "I'm just going to the bathroom, god I don't know why you keep following me around anyway you creep."

She wasn't underestimating the situation, Natsume had been watching her like a hawk all evening. When she had called him on it he said he was making sure she wasn't going to do anything stupid but when she had asked him why he even cared he couldn't give her a straight answer.

"Use the one upstairs," he had meant to offer but it came out as more of an order. She went to ignore him again but he caught her arm. "Really, If you try to use the one downstairs you'll be waiting all night."

She huffed defeatedly and reluctantly followed him up the stairs. He and his brother had locked all of the upstairs rooms before the party had started to do their best to keep everybody downstairs.

"Here," Natsume said, giving her a set of keys and holding the correct one for her to use, "bring these back to me when you're finished," and he started walking back downstairs.

Mikan wanted to say thank you but he had already gone. Natsume had such a strange personality, he could be really nice when he wasn't being such a jerk.

She finished up and after making sure she had locked the door, rejoined the party. She found Natsume standing near his friends and walked over to him.

"Thank you," she said, offering him a genuine smile.

"Hn," he muttered, shoving the keys back in his pocket.

"Hey Mikan," Koko and Kitsuneme called out as they came stumbling over, it seems they had been taking full advantage of the free alcohol.

"I didn't know you were here," Kitsuneme said, sitting on the ground before he fell over, "God Natsume, your brother mixes some strong drinks."

"He's not my brother," Natsume said angrily.

"Yeah we know already," Koko said rolling his eyes and holding Mikan's shoulder for support, "You've only told us a thousand times."

Mikan giggled which only made Natsume scowl.

"Only a thousand Koko? It's got to be at least a million," Kitsuneme gave a lopsided smile.

"Where's Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked, noticing he wasn't with his friends.

Koko keeled over with laughter, "Sumire abducted him a while ago, she's going to have a fit when she finds out he has a girlfriend."

Mikan smiled, "Oh yes Hotaru told me, isn't it the cutest thing."

Natsume snorted audibly which turned Mikan's attentions back to him.

"What now you have a problem with Hotaru?" Mikan asked defensively.

He just ignored her.

"God Natsume I'm so sick of you tonight," she huffed angrily, "and I really don't appreciate you judging all my friends." She turned and stormed off nearly sending poor Koko stumbling to the ground.

* * *

Tsubasa had finally managed to shake of Tono and his two 7/11 girls so he decided to head outside to where it was cooler. They had been nice enough girls but he wasn't in the mood for socialising. He was staring into space when he was nearly knocked over.

"Ah Mikan," he said rubbing his side, recognising his attacker, "we have to stop meeting this way."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, horrified.

"It's okay," he chuckled. She was really cute when she was flustered. "Are you having a good time?" he asked her, leading her to sit down on a retaining wall.

"No," she huffed without thinking, "Oh no, I mean it's a fun party and everything," she quickly added when she realised what she had said. "It's just your step brother, he's being really annoying."

"Natsume?" Tsubasa said surprised, Natsume wasn't one for socialising, especially with people he didn't know very well.

"Oh it doesn't matter, I can tell he's trying to annoy me on purpose," she scowled.

Tsubasa smiled, she was also really cute when she was angry.

"What about you?" she asked him, turning her big soulful eyes toward him, "are you having fun?"

He gave her another small smile, rubbed her cheek softly and whispered, "I am now," before bringing his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

Natsume had continued looking for her after she had stormed off and had arrived just in time to see her kiss Tsubasa back. He turned away and walked back into his house, up the stairs and unlocked his bedroom door. He couldn't understand why he felt like he'd just been kicked in the stomach.


	9. 8: Rebound Girl

**AN: Thank you to Ellie Anime, ArtsyNinja3, De Entertainer and random passerby for your reviews. Just after I started this story I kind of regretted not making it for Tsubasa and Mikan because I definitely see the potential there, oh well maybe next time. And yeah I know this story is full of dialogue so far but you already know who you're reading about when you start, so I couldn't really be bothered describing them all. Not to mention I think describing what everybody is wearing and where they live and stuff just slows the story down so I'm not really going to change that. I just hope it didn't ruin the story for you.**

* * *

"Now I understand why you wanted to be the policeman, I forgot about the handcuffs." The voice boomed through Ruka's house waking up a girl who did not under any circumstance want her sleep interrupted.

"Is he always this loud," Hotaru grumbled, putting a pillow over her head to drown Narumi out. "Waking people up at this indecent hour."

"Hotaru, it's nearly noon," her companion replied, stroking her arm affectionately. He was still coming to terms with the fact he had shared his bed with a girl last night. Nothing had happened of course but it was still a first for him.

"I'm glad you let me stay over last night," she said as though reading his mind, "I definitely didn't want to go back to my house after that fight."

Ruka smiled, Hotaru and her brother Subaru had such similar personalities that they often fought with each other. Yesterday night had been no exception. Hotaru had come to Tsubasa's house looking for Mikan but had mercifully saved him from Sumire instead, and asked him to take her home.

"You don't even snore," she said approvingly, offering him a small smile which he immediately reciprocated. "I could definitely fall in love with you," she whispered gently.

"I could definitely fall in love with you," he whispered back, kissing her cheek tenderly.

* * *

"So," Tono said leaning his elbows on the kitchen bench, holding his coffee with both hands, "what happened?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Tsubasa replied dismissively as he continued to pick up various party debris and put it into an oversized garbage bag.

"Oh don't play innocent with me," Tono scoffed, "I know something happened, you're not surrounded by your usual cloud of misery."

Tsubasa grinned mysteriously and walked into the next room.

"Okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but just know, I'll figure it out," Tono said as he trailed behind him.

"You know I really appreciate you coming over to help me clean up, but so far, well, you haven't really done any cleaning."

"Hey that's not true, I did that thing before," he said vaguely, having the good sense to look properly shamed.

"Clean," Tsubasa said, shoving one of his oversized garbage bags into Tono's protesting hands.

* * *

"Hey Natsume-kun," Noda called out in a friendly way as he looked out his back door to see the sullen teenager walking toward his house.

"Is my father with you? He isn't in the studio," Natsume called back.

"Yes we're just having tea, would you like to join us?" Noda said in his normal tone, Natsume having reached the door.

Natsume shrugged, he didn't have anything else to do. He followed his father's best friend indoors and was nearly knocked out by the strong smell of incense permeating through the house.

"Sorry Natsume-kun," Noda said sheepishly as he spotted the boys expression. "My mother was here yesterday and I'm trying to kill the remnants of her foul perfume."

"Your mother wears Chanel N°. 5," Natsume's father said, shaking his head as he joined them.

"Yeah, awful stuff," Noda nodded, mistakenly believing that his friend was agreeing with him.

"How's the novel going?" Natsume asked as he sat down at the table already set for tea.

"Oh great," Noda said, returning with another cup, "I love researching all the historical periods, sometimes I feel like I'm right there with them."

"How about you Dad, did you finish the portrait," Natsume asked once Noda had finished regaling them with the delights of writing historical fiction.

"Yes, I did finish it. I think it turned out well enough, and the buyer seemed pleased, and that's all that matters at the end of the day." He smiled and set down and his tea, "so what's your story? Why have you come to visit us on this beautiful Sunday afternoon?"

Natsume shrugged before picking up one of Noda's homemade biscuits. For all his faults and quirks, the guy really was a good cook.

"Hey Natsume I've been meaning to ask you something?" Noda remembered suddenly. "Would you be able to house sit for me? I'm going away in a couple of weeks to visit my brother so he can rub how much more successful he is than me in my face," he smiled shrewdly. "All I'd need you to really do is collect the mail, feed the fish, take out the garbage, that sort of thing. Just for a few days."

"Would I have to sleep here?" Natsume asked.

"I'd prefer it," Noda said, "but I'm not going to force you to."

"Why didn't you ask Dad?" Natsume asked, surprised his Dad wasn't asking the same question.

"I'm busy the same weekend," his father explained, "besides, I was the one who recommended you."

Noda smiled, "not that you needed recommending. I know how responsible you are. More so than that step brother of yours," he said, careful to emphasise the word step.

Natsume snorted briefly, Tsubasa was so lax about these sort of things, if you left him in charge half the local teenage population would be squatting there within a week.

"And you're so socially challenged I know you won't throw a party in my absence," Noda chuckled good-naturedly, earning himself a death glare from the boy in question. "Seriously though Natsume, it'd help me out a lot."

"Yeah okay," he agreed after a pause. "I'll do it."

* * *

"Hey Mikan!" Tsubasa called out as he pushed his way through the busy school hallways. The girl in question had already turned around when she had heard him call and was now waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey Tsubasa," she said a little shyly, "did you have a fun weekend?" she asked as a reflex.

"Yeah I did," he said lowly, moving closer towards her, "I think you can guess my favourite part?" he said, before he kissed her briefly. "That's actually why I'm here," he said, stepping back so he could lock his eyes on hers, "I want to take you out on Friday."

"Where would we go?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

He shrugged before smiling widely, "Let me surprise you."

"Okay," she agreed, feeling her cheeks getting slightly warmer.

"Great, I'll pick you up at your house, just give me the address."

"Oh uh, that's okay, I'll just meet you at yours," she said quickly.

Tsubasa frowned quickly before saying, "well whatever you prefer. I gotta get to class, I'll see you later," he said before quickly planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye," she called as he quickly weaved his way through the thinning crowd. She turned around and started making her way to her own class, not noticing the dark haired boy who had been passing by and had heard everything.

* * *

"I have a date with a classmate of yours on Friday," Tsubasa said, trying to start a conversation as he and Natsume set the table for dinner.

Natsume snorted dismissively not particularly wanting to talk about it.

"Her name's Mikan, remember that girl with the little brother?"

Natsume rolled his eyes, as if he wouldn't remember her, they only shared every class.

"She's pretty cute don't you think?" Tsubasa continued, not picking up on his step brothers growing hostility.

"So is she your girlfriend now or something?" Natsume asked shortly.

"Well not yet, but she might be soon," Tsubasa replied, scratching behind his ear casually.

"So I won't have to see that hag ever again?" Natsume asked innocently, knowing he'd push a button.

"Misaki isn't a hag you stupid brat," Tsubasa fired up, glaring at the younger boy. He was always sensitive to Natsume's many cracks about his now ex-girlfriend. "God you can be such a dick sometimes Natsume."

"Oh I'm a dick?" Natsume retorted, "I'm not about to start a relationship with a girl on the rebound."

"What would you know, you wouldn't know how to start a relationship period," Tsubasa scoffed, really hating how immature he was sounding. "Look, what am I supposed to do?" he said, slumping down in a chair, "she doesn't want me anymore. I can't just never date again, and there's always going to be that someone you date after you break up with somebody else. That doesn't mean it's not going to work...and besides I really like Mikan."

When Natsume only replied with another snort Tsubasa fired up, "Why am I trying to defend myself to you anyway. I know you don't like me, you never liked Misaki and from what I can tell you don't like Mikan, so why don't you keep your fucking judgemental attitude out of my fucking business."

"I didn't ask you to start telling me about all this shit," Natsume said calmly but the fire dancing in his eyes giving away just how pissed he was.

"Whatever Natsume, I'll just set the table myself you heartless, fucking bastard."

"Suit yourself," Natsume said, throwing the cutlery down before walking calmly out of the room.

* * *

**AN: Wish me luck for the Melbourne Cup today!**


	10. 9: Strawberries and Perverted Jerks

**AN: I just know I'm not going to wake up early enough to post at my regular time so I decided to put up this chapter before I head off to sleep. Also I would like to thank Bloodyravenheart13, Ellie Anime and De Entertainer for your reviews. I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying reading this story, even if you have shattered my illusions of grammatical perfection :P. Seriously though, thanks for noticing the question mark/comma thing, I'll be sure to watch out for it. In regards to the other point I see how 'from' is the defensive and 'to' is more aggressive and hence to defend 'to' something becomes contradictory...so in short I'm glad you pulled me up on it now otherwise I probably would have kept doing it and embarrassing myself :).**

**I really do like having these things pointed out to me. It helps me to be a better writer so if you see something wrong, feel free to tell me about it. Alright, I'll stop blabbering now and let you get on with your reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsume glared as he walked down the hallway to his geography class. Ever since Ruka had become 'attached', these groups of whispering girls seemed to follow him wherever he went. Fucking puberty, why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Hello Natsume," drawled the voice of a person he really didn't want to see right now.

He tried to ignore her and walk around but she slipped her arm through his possessively. "Wanna walk me to class?" she asked, flashing him a look that made him want to revisit his breakfast.

"Hey Natsume!" called a bright and cheerful voice. Great they were multiplying.

"Oh hey Sumire," Mikan waved in friendly greeting before turning her attention back to the boy she had just chased halfway across the school. "Natsume, what did we have to do for homework in Maths again? I couldn't hear what Jinno-sensei was saying and I'm too scared to ask him," she finished, looking pathetically scared. God why couldn't she be afraid of him too?

"It's not my fault if you don't pay attention ugly," Natsume said calmly, trying to shake Sumire off.

Mikan's expression suddenly grew very dark and she yanked Natsume away from Sumire to scream at him, "I don't know why I even bothered to ask you dammit Natsume you can be such a bastard!"

He smirked, she was so amusing, and she had solved his problem.

Freed from Sumire's clutches he picked Mikan up and swung her over his shoulder before he started walking to class.

"Put me down you jerk!" she screamed angrily, "what the hell did I do to you?"

"Shut up Polka," she said as he continued walking casually, "we're going to be late."

And so that's how Natsume walked the rest of the way to geography, with a semi-insane girl beating his back and shouting random curse words.

"You devil," she hissed when he finally put her down, "I hope that.."

"14," Natsume said cutting her off, "It's page 14," and with that he walked into the classroom and sat down in his usual seat.

She stormed in and slammed her stuff down right next to him, "you could have just told me that originally you know," she said frustratedly.

"Then we would have been late to class," he shrugged, "you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you? Are you serious?" she started.

"Yes thanking me...strawberries."

It took a little while for Mikan to comprehend his last comment but when she did she looked ready to murder. "Natsume! You looked at my underwear again?" she yelled loud enough for the whole class to turn toward their table to see what was going on.

"It's not my fault if you don't buy a skirt long enough for you," he said calmly.

"It would be long enough if you hadn't have had me bent over!" she yelled again, blushing when she realised how differently her words sounded when she said them out loud.

Natsume's sides were aching from trying not to burst out laughing, did this girl constantly have her foot in her mouth?

"Just sit down idiot, class is about to start," he said in his usual apathetic tone before turning to face the front.

"I can't believe you," she continued to hiss, "what gives you the right..."

"Are you going to be this noisy all lesson?" he asked her bluntly.

She responded by glaring at him but, after a few more curses aimed toward his general direction, she fell silent.

* * *

Mikan tried her best to avoid Natsume for the rest of the week, which she found especially difficult due to Hotaru spending more and more time with Ruka at lunch, who of course always sat with Natsume. Finding herself unable to be without her best friend Mikan joined them, only to be subject to Natsume's many taunts. It was like he enjoyed seeing her angry.

But all that was forgotten on Friday afternoon. She had begged Hotaru to come over to help her to get ready for her date and the other girl had very reluctantly agreed.

"Mikan," the other girl asked, trying to sound as casual as possible as she sat perched on the end of Mikan's bed, "how much do you know about Tsubasa anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked innocently.

Hotaru paused for a second to think how she should approach this properly without upsetting her friend. She cleared her throat before saying, "do you know any of his friends?"

"Uh, I don't know...oh wait," she said brightly, "I know Narumi and Reo."

"Right, okay," Hotaru said, still very concious of her words, "Mikan do you know what kind of guys those two are?"

Mikan shook her head slightly confused before opening her eyes wider, "Hotaru are you trying to tell me Narumi is gay?" she asked. Yes, that seemed the most likely from what Mikan knew of Ruka's older brother, not to mention Hotaru had said it involved the two of them.

"Baka, I don't gossip about that sort of thing," Hotaru said, smacking her friend on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry Hotaru," Mikan whimpered, rubbing her head.

Hotaru pinched the bridge of her nose, it was so hard trying to warn this idiot. "Look Mikan, I don't know how well you know any of these guys but they have reputations, bad ones, especially Narumi and Reo."

"You mean they get into a lot of fights at school?" Mikan asked surprised, Narumi didn't seem like the violent type.

"No Baka, reputations with girls. They," she paused, searching for the right phrasing, "they aren't very nice to girls," she finished hastily. "I don't want to automatically put Tsubasa in the same category, but remember these guys are his friends. I just want you to be careful tonight," she finished, her eyes betraying how worried she was.

Mikan broke into a wide smile that offered her best friend very little reassurance. "You don't need to worry about Tsubasa, he's very nice," Mikan said, nodding her head for emphasis.

"Look Mikan," Hotaru said, still not quite believing how ridiculously trusting Mikan was, "I'll be out with Ruka tonight, I want you to call me if you start feeling uncomfortable or scared or even if you just want to go home, okay?"

"Okay Hotaru," Mikan agreed readily, not fully comprehending what the big deal was.

"Come here you stupid girl," Hotaru sighing as she hugged Mikan who was overjoyed at the unexpected display of affection.

* * *

Mikan walked towards a front door that was becoming more and more familiar to her before turning around and waving frantically, "Bye Hotaru! Bye Ruka-pyon, I hope you have a nice date!"

"Oh it's you," came a voice from the now opened door as Ruka's car pulled away.

Mikan turned to see Natsume standing behind her wearing nothing but a towel.

"Ah!" she cried, "what are you doing answering the door like that you big pervert?"

"What, you have something else in mind?" he smirked as she pushed past him to get into the house.

"How about a paper bag so I don't have to see your stupid face!" she fired back.

"Don't you own a toothbrush ugly?" Natsume replied waving his unoccupied hand in front of his nose, "your breath stinks."

"Hey Natsume," came a third voice to the conversation, "stop terrorising my date."

Tsubasa leaned forward very casually and gave Mikan a quick kiss before turning toward the other boy, "I don't know what you're talking about," he smiled playfully, "her breath is fine."

Natsume scowled before turning back towards the staircase and heading towards his bedroom.

"He makes me so mad," Mikan growled as her hand became a fist.

"Whoa, calm down there," Tsubasa said, raising his hands in mock terror, "you don't want to take somebody's eye out."

"Don't make fun," Mikan attempted a warning tone but was soon smiling in spite of herself.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked her as he opened the door for her to walk out before him.

"Sure, where are we going anyway?" she asked curiously.

"First stop is the grocery store," he said taking her hand as he walked her to the passengers side of his car.

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Really," he replied, laughing at her confused face before starting up his car.

* * *

**AN: For Anybody who is even remotely interested my horse won the Melbourne Cup...I'm pretty jazzed.**


	11. 10: Broom Hockey Champions

**AN: I thought Tsubasa would be a pretty fun date, so I tried to think of something fun for our doomed couple to do and this was the result. Thank you again to Ellie Anime, Smileytiger, ArtsyNinja3 and Bloodyravenheart13 for your reviews. I know it's going to be a little while until Natsume gets his act together and realises he is deeply in love with a certain brunette but for now it is fun to watch them bicker.**

* * *

Mikan followed Tsubasa into the grocery store, still wondering what exactly he was up to. Things became even more confusing when she started seeing some of the things he was putting in his shopping basket.

He wandered through the aisles with the purpose of somebody who knows exactly what they're after but the items seemed so strange, Mikan couldn't figure out what they might be for. So far he had a packet of balloons, a spool of string, two permanent markers, a box of coloured chalk, a small rubber ball and he was now browsing through some inflatable pool toys.

"What do you think?" he asked, holding two packages in front of Mikan. "Alligator or penguin?"

"Penguin," she said definitively, pointing to her choice for emphasis.

"Okay," he said with a smile and dropped it into the basket. He was on his way to cleaning supplies when he noticed Mikan had wandered off to the candy aisle.

"Look," she said excitedly, pulling on his sleeve, "they have Hawalon here," she had started bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I used to eat this when I was a kid, I haven't seen it for years," she looked at the box longingly.

"Don't let it ruin your dinner," Tsubasa teased, poking her in the side before adding the box to his basket and taking her hand to pull her over to cleaning supplies.

"Pick a broom," he prompted before selecting a wooden handled one for himself.

"Why?" she giggled, this was becoming more and more absurd.

"All will be revealed," he said mysteriously.

She picked up a small, plastic orange coloured one and joined Tsubasa at the check out.

"Is this one alright?" she asked, twirling it around on the floor.

"Perfect," he nodded with approval before kissing her quickly on the cheek.

* * *

After moving quickly through the check out, they drove to a nearby park. Tsubasa parked his car and after retrieving his purchases from the boot, he led Mikan over to a section of the walkway which had been concreted exceptionally wide. It was most often used by kids who were learning how to roller skate but now those kids were at home and so Tsubasa and Mikan had the space to themselves.

"Mikan Sakura," Tsubasa said, adopting a deeper voice, "I challenge you to a game of broom hockey."

"What's that?" she asked, her eyes starting to sparkle. Whatever it was it sounded fun.

"Simple," he said, starting to explain, "you just use your broom to get this ball," he held up the rubber ball for her to see, "into my goal scoring area more times than I get it into yours."

"Why do we have all this other stuff then?" she asked.

"This," he said holding up the coloured chalk, "is to mark out the playing field. These," he continued holding up the packet of balloons, "are your team mates and this," he finished, holding the inflatable penguin, "is the referee."

"I need team mates," Mikan giggled.

"You won't have that attitude when this game begins," Tsubasa said playfully, "it's brutal."

She laughed even harder but nonetheless came over to select her 'team mates'. She chose three orange balloons and two red.

"Natsume takes all of the red ones too," Tsubasa said when he'd seen her selection.

'_Urgh Natsume_' Mikan thought to herself, she didn't need to be reminded of that jerk, but she kept her balloon choices just the same. Tsubasa had gone for more variety in his team and had chosen a pink, green, yellow, blue and purple balloon.

"Now what do we do?" Mikan asked.

"We mark out our side of the field," he said, handing her some chalk. He told her roughly where the goals needed to be but told her she could have any other kind of markings she liked. She fashioned hers after a tennis court and seen Tsubasa had done his more like a basketball court. When she seen he was decorating his area with stars, she added some flowers and wrote MIKAN inside her goals. Tsubasa seen what she had done and so wrote his name in big block letters in his own.

"What now?" she asked, running over to join him.

"Hand me your team mates," he said, "Okay you stay here and inflate the ref, I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Mikan did as she was told and after much huffing and puffing a bouncy little penguin stood before her. "You're pretty cute penguin," she smiled, sitting next to the cheerful little fellow. She was talking animatedly to it when Tsubasa came back, holding the inflated balloons.

"Trying to get friendly with the ref eh?" he teased her, "I never realised you'd resort to such tactics."

"How did you get them to float?" Mikan asked, pointing at the now gravity defying balloons.

"There's a guy who has a stall near here," Tsubasa explained, "I asked if he'd mind filling them up and he offered to do it for free."

"That was nice of him," Mikan said and Tsubasa nodded his head in agreement. He then gave the bunch to Mikan to hold whilst he took them one at a time to tie them securely to some fairly large stones he found in the general area. Soon their were ten more players ready for broom hockey.

Tsubasa handed Mikan a marker and they were soon having a competition for who could draw the craziest looking face on the balloons.

"That one looks like Jinno-sensei," Mikan giggled as Tsubasa finished a particularly surly looking one.

"So what are the rules?" Mikan asked after they had arranged their players into positions.

"You can use whatever rules you want," he grinned, "for example on my side if you get the ball to the goals from the centre circle that's 5 points," he explained, "3 points from the top of the key, 2 points from the free throw line and 1 point from anywhere else."

"Okay," Mikan said after a moments pause, "3 points from either of the service boxes, 2 points from the back court and 6 points from the doubles alleys."

"6 points," Tsubasa said surprised, "that's pretty generous."

"I don't think you can do it," she said, sticking out her tongue childishly.

"Is that a challenge," he grinned at her, a hint of competitiveness gleaming in his eye. "Okay ref," he said turning to the stationary penguin, "you got all that?"

Mikan shoved him in the side playfully before walking over to her side and adopting a defensive pose. "Who starts with the ball?" she asked.

"I guess I do," Tsubasa said cheekily before sweeping past her and heading towards her goals.

* * *

Mikan was having a lot of fun. Tsubasa may have started with the advantage of having played the game before but Mikan had picked it up very quickly, after all she was very good at sports. She did eventually see the use for the team mates as they obstructed your path so you had to sweep around them and you had to keep an eye out that their string wasn't getting tangled with the end of your broom.

In the case of the referee Mikan soon realised it was just a tool Tsubasa tried to use to enforce ridiculous rules. Like the 'running too fast' rule or the 'not wearing a hat' penalty.

"Sorry Mikan, that rule is their for your own protection," he said, smiling widely at this latest infringement, "I'm wearing a hat."

"You always wear a hat," she replied before pushing him playfully, "what does it protect you from anyway? Your brain falling out?"

"Oh Mikan, that was mean," he said, feigning a look of hurt feelings. "Penguin agrees with me, he said I should get an extra 12 points."

"What! 12!" she cried.

"There is an alternative," he said lowly before stepping forward to kiss her sweetly.

When the two had grown tired of broom hockey, Tsubasa asked her whether she would like to go somewhere to eat or to see some friends of his who had a gig tonight.

"Which of your friends is it?" she asked.

"Well there's two, you may have met them at my party, one's is called Tono and the other is Reo," he explained. "They're in a band called Dangerous Ability," he said rolling his eyes, "which I think is the worst name I've ever heard."

Mikan laughed, it was a pretty bad name. She told him that she had met Reo but not Tono and Tsubasa wished it had been the other way round. He didn't trust Reo very much at all when it came to girls.

"So do you want to go?" he asked, "they'll have food at the place they're playing, it's not great but it's edible."

"Okay," she agreed before giving a small bashful smile, "I hope I'm not smelly from running around."

Tsubasa stepped close to her. He closed his arms around her, moving his face next to hers before whispering in her ear, "you smell wonderful."


	12. 11: With the Band

**AN: So here is Chapter 11 and the end of Mikan and Tsubasa's date. Big thank yous to Tanyaita, ArtsyNinja3 and EllieAnimex, especially for picking up my typo in a previous chapter, but never fear it has been corrected!**

* * *

"What are we doing?" Mikan asked worriedly as Tsubasa started leading her towards a building that was clearly a bar.

"This is where they're playing tonight," he said smiling at her nervousness, "where did you think we'd be going?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, "won't we get into trouble?"

He laughed out loud before giving her a quick squeeze, "relax, nobody will care."

"Really?" Mikan asked uncertainly.

"Definitely," he assured her.

"Okay," she said brightening up, slipping her arm through Tsubasa's as they walked inside.

Mikan hadn't thought much of the bar from the outside but the inside was dark and smoky and the furniture that she could see looked dirty and old.

"They don't exactly book the greatest locations," Tsubasa said in explanation when he noticed the expression on her face. "It's not as bad as it looks, I promise."

So encouraged by his reassuring smile Mikan took a seat near the stage and found it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Are they playing soon?" she asked, looking around the empty stage.

"They probably started a while ago, I think they're getting ready for their second set," he explained. "I'm going to go get something to eat, do you want anything?"

"Yes please," she said cheerfully.

"Okay I'll be right back."

Mikan started swinging her feet back and forth in boredom and looking around the room waiting for something to happen. Unbeknownst to her she had caught somebody's attention and he was making his way over to her now.

"Hello Mikan-chan," Narumi greeted her cheerfully, "what brings you here?"

"Narumi-senpai!" she waved back excitedly, "I'm here with Tsubasa," she finished, her cheeks turning a faint pink.

"Strange," Narumi said, sitting down next to her, "I thought you'd be with the other brother," he winked cheekily. "I was expecting him to come swooping in any second to accuse me of trying to get you pregnant."

Mikan's faint blush now turned deep red with rage, "Urgh I'd forgotten about that!" she cried out, "Natsume you jerk," she scowled, shaking her fist at her absent advisory.

Narumi chuckled and took a sip out of a very large cocktail he was toting around.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said, "I wanted to talk to you but that demon dragged me away."

"It's already forgotten," he said waving his hand dismissively, "what I don't understand is how you ended up with Tsubasa."

"It's because I'm irresistible," Tsubasa replied for her, setting a very large cheese pizza down on the table. "Hey Naru," he greeted his friend, "feel free to help us eat this thing."

Narumi put his hand up to pass but Mikan had already selected a slice for him and had put it on a napkin in front of him.

"Here senpai," she said before selecting one for herself.

"Argh Mikan don't call him that!" Tsubasa said, backing away like he had been electrocuted. "I'm older than he is, if he is your senpai, I hate to think what that makes me."

"Dirty old man," Narumi said cheekily before biting into his slice.

* * *

"Reo's a really good singer," Mikan said enthusiastically once the band had completed their first song after the long break.

"Mikan-chan, do you know who else is in the band?" Narumi asked her.

She shook her head no.

"Well the guy back there with the long hair, behind the drum kit, is named Tono," Tsubasa started to explain.

"Oh is that the other person who you thought I might have met?" she asked.

"Yep that's him," Tsubasa replied, "he's a good friend of ours. The guy standing behind Reo, holding the guitar, is the other Misaki," he said without thinking.

"Who is the first Misaki?" she asked confused.

"Oh uh," he started, not knowing what to say.

"Just another Misaki we know," Narumi covered for him. "Anyway that guy doesn't like me very much," he gave her a mischievous look.

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

"She doesn't need to know about that," Tsubasa started but Narumi went right ahead with what he was saying.

"The first time that guy met me, he tried to chat me up," Narumi smiled gleefully.

"He thought Naru was a girl," Tsubasa explained, "which was pretty understandable," he continued looking back at his friend who's eyes were beginning to water from laughter. "It was very dark and you were wearing make up and girly clothing, I'm surprised more people didn't think you were a woman."

Narumi just smiled evilly.

"Anyway," Tsubasa continued, "He started university this year and he's probably the most boring guy you will ever meet. He loves plants, like a lot. He wants to be a horticulturist and everything."

"What's wrong with that?" Mikan asked.

"Well nothing would be if he had the ability to talk about anything else."

"The girl is Yuri," Narumi said pointing to the final band member, "she's the bass player."

"I thought she was a boy," Mikan said, completely taken aback.

Narumi chuckled, "see it's not just me," he said.

Tsubasa ignored him. "She was having a lot of trouble joining a band because nobody wanted a girl, so she started dressing as a boy," he explained.

"Except it kind of backfired," Narumi said sympathetically, "she's gotten herself a lot of female fans and they pester her constantly."

"Don't they know she isn't a boy?" Mikan asked.

"I don't think they care anymore," Tsubasa said, pointing towards a group of rabid looking girls who were looking up at the stage in awe.

"I feel sorry for her," Mikan said a little sadly.

"Don't worry," Narumi said with a smile, "she can handle herself."

* * *

When the group finished their final song Reo thanked the crowd for coming and helped his band mates as they started packing up their instruments. Yuri said a quick goodbye and left out the back before any of her 'fans' could get to her. Tono, Reo and Misaki joined the table that Narumi, Mikan and Tsubasa were seated at.

"Did you like our sound Mikan-chan?" Reo asked, copying Narumi's name for her.

"Yes, you were very good," she smiled sincerely.

"I don't think we've been introduced," the long haired drummer said, taking her hand, "I'm Tono."

"Mikan," she said, "you must be very tired from all that drumming," she said sympathetically.

"I'll live," he winked before giving Tsubasa an '_I knew you were up to something_' look.

"Hey honey," Narumi said to the serious looking man, who appeared to be trying to sit as far away from the blonde as possible.

"Do you actually have a drink inside that glass or is it just fruit?" Misaki asked churlishly when he seen the ridiculous cocktail in front of Narumi. His cocktails had become ever more absurd as the night had progressed.

"I thought you were into plants and that sort of thing," Narumi replied, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

"You're an asshole," Misaki replied before standing up and walking away.

"You really are an asshole Naru," Reo said, smiling conspiringly.

"Hey!" Tono said when he noticed where Misaki had gone, "he's stealing my women!"

Sure enough Misaki was now conversing with the two girls Tono had first met at the 7/11.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have invited them here," he said ruefully. "Though to be honest I thought it would be you two I'd have to watch out for," he finished pointing at Reo and Narumi whilst they flashed him a '_who us?_' look.

"Why?" Mikan asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Hey has Tsubasa told you how he got that star shaped scar on his face?" Narumi changed the topics carefully.

She shook her head.

"I came off second best to a screwdriver," Tsubasa said shrugging.

"Ha!" Tono said, pointing his finger at his best friend, "that is nowhere near the whole story."

"You see there is this guy," Narumi started.

"Naru, I'm warning you," Tsubasa threatened.

"Who is deeply in love with Tsubasa here," Narumi said gleefully, as Tsubasa his his face in shame.

"His name is Rui," Reo added, "he was in the same grade as Misaki over there," he pointed to the guitarist who seemed to regret talking to the 7/11 girls as they now appeared to be following him everywhere.

"When we all were about 14 or so, Rui got our young Tsubasa here cornered..."

"and when I tried to get away I fell onto this workman's toolbox and cut my face," Tsubasa finished quickly, glaring at his so-called friends, but his story had an unexpected effect.

"Oh my god," Mikan said horrified, clutching on to him, "were you okay? You could have taken your eye out."

"I'm fine," he said smiling slightly before draping his arm casually over her shoulder.

* * *

"Are you ready to go soon Mikan?" Tsubasa asked her an hour or so later. He had already agreed to drop her off at Hotaru's house where Mikan had told him she had already agreed to spend the night.

"Okay," she replied, reaching around to gather up her stuff.

Tsubasa was feeling around in his jacket pocket for his keys when he felt himself getting pulled backward. He turned around to see Tono and Narumi smiling at him in the strangest way.

"So this is why you've stopped being such a miserable bastard," Tono said, slapping him in a friendly manner on the shoulder, "I guess sleeping with her is now out of the question," he said winking.

"Hey that's enough of that," Narumi said seriously, "listen Tsubasa I've known Mikan since she was a little girl, so you better not mess with my Mikan-chan," he warned, "that goes for you too," he finished, elbowing Tono in the ribs.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be protective of a girl," Tsubasa said surprised.

"Yeah well, for her I'll make an exception," Narumi smiled.

* * *

**AN: In case anyone has forgotten the 7/11 girls are Anna and Nonoko**


	13. 12: The Trouble With Ghosts

**AN: So her we are at chapter twelve. I'm having a ton of fun writing this story and I'm so jazzed that you guys are having fun reading it. I would especially like to thank ABCMECBA, EllieAnimex and ArtsyNinja3 for your reviews of the previous chapter and I'm especially glad that you found it funny, i do try. *-*  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Hyuuga residence, three other guys were not having a very good night.

"God, what the hell are we doing?" Kitsuneme said as he put down his video game controller.

"I know," Koko added, "Ruka's out on a date and we're sitting here like a couple of jackasses."

Natsume sighed audibly and threw his controller on the ground. He doubted they'd be playing the game again any time soon. "Nobody's keeping you here," he said moodily.

Koko rolled his eyes at his temperamental friend, "oh Natsume," he said dramatically, "no girl could ever replace you in my heart."

"Hn," was his only response before Natsume located some manga and started ignoring them. Kitsuneme and Koko however, were used to this sort of attention from their host so continued their conversation without him and the subject inevitably came back to one girl.

"Do you know if she's dating anybody else yet?" Kitsuneme asked, a little worried.

"Not that I know of, but then again, what the hell would I know?" Koko replied.

Both boys sighed, they would give anything to be close to their Misaki-senpai.

"Man, Tsubasa has all the luck," Koko complained, "first Misaki, now I hear he's out with Mikan."

"Is that true Natsume?" Kitsuneme asked but his reply came in the form of a grunt from his disinterested friend. "How is he getting all the pretty girls?" he finished dejectedly.

"I dunno, maybe he asks them out?" Koko grinned, "seriously Kitsu we can't really complain until we try."

* * *

Mikan yawned and looked over her geography homework. She hadn't gotten much sleep as Hotaru had kicked her out at the crack of dawn saying she was a distraction to her studies; so when Mikan had finished her walk home she decided to do some study herself.

"Gah! I hate geography!" she said, throwing her pencil at her work.

"Mikan? Is that you?" came a voice from the other end of the house.

"Yeah Daddy, I'm up!" she called back before walking through to his room.

"What day is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Mikan could tell he hadn't gotten much sleep, but he hadn't had a good nights sleep for a while.

"It's Saturday morning," she told him, leaning over to give him a quick hug. She went to pull away but he held on to her tightly, she knew he was crying again.

"I'm sorry," he said wiping his eyes after he had let her go.

"It's okay, I miss her too," she said, her voice barely audible before letting mouth form a big smile, "would you like some tea?"

"No it's okay," he sniffed, "where is your uncle?"

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I got home. He must have gone to the market or something."

"Okay, I'll talk to him later," Izumi sniffed before rolling back over.

Mikan left the room with a heavy heart, she wished that he wanted to talk to her. Her father had been so bright and childish before they had lost her mother. Mikan knew that her mother had always been the strong one but she definitely hadn't expected her father to go to pieces when she had died. Mikan knew she had to be strong for him, and for Youichi. They needed her.

"Miki?"

Mikan turned around and gave a genuine smile. Miki had been the name Youichi had used for her before he could say her name properly, he had been using it more and more lately.

"Morning You-chan," she said brightly, scooping him up off the ground. It was getting to be an effort but she didn't mind.

"Can we go see Aoi-chan today?" he asked nonchalantly.

Mikan's smile grew wider, he would never let on how much he wanted something.

"Okay, I'll call her house to make sure she is free," Mikan said before looking up the number Tsubasa had saved into her phone last night.

Hoping she wouldn't be disturbing anyone, she hit call and began to count the rings, one...two...thr

"What?" a voice said abruptly.

"Oh hey Natsume," Mikan replied, knowing immediately who it was.

"Polka? What the hell do you want?" he asked surprised. He was about to ask how the hell she knew his number before he remembered Tsubasa. "He's out," Natsume said quickly.

"I'm not after Tsubasa," she said, finally managing to get a word in, "You-chan wanted to know if Aoi-chan would mind having him over to play," she finished.

"Oh," Natsume said, "yeah, I guess he can come over."

"Great, we'll be there soon," she said cheerfully.

God he could practically hear her smiling, "You don't have to come too, do you?" he pretended to sigh frustratedly. He smirked and waited for her to react, which of course she did.

"Of course I'm coming too, you think I'd let him walk by himself, he's six years old...Gah!" Mikan shoved her phone back into her pocket. How dare he hang up on her!

After making sure Youichi was properly dressed, she packed up her homework into her school bag, holding it in one hand she used the other to grab at Youichi's and practically dragged him down the street.

"Ow," he complained, "you're hurting my arm."

Mikan dropped his hand and was about to apologise when he gave her a swift kick to the shin. Now it was her turn to cry out in pain.

"What did you do that for," she cried, hopping on the spot and resisting the urge to swear.

"You hurt me first," he pointed out before crossing his arms in front of his chest defiantly.

Mikan sighed, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I was mad at somebody else, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." She crouched down to meet his eye level and seen he was holding back tears. She couldn't help but smile, he tried to act so tough but he was just a little boy.

"Whatever," he said with a sniff but nevertheless he slipped his hand back into his big sister's before they walked the rest of the way at a more suitable pace.

* * *

Natsume had been nowhere in sight when Aoi had answered the door. She had greeted Mikan with a big hug before she and Youichi had run off out the back to Mr Bear's cabin. Mikan had spotted a table in the Hyuuga's backyard and decided it was as good a spot as any to try and finish her homework. She had discarded her geography homework in favour of her maths but it was proving to be just as difficult.

"It's urban sprawl not urban crawl," came a voice from somewhere above her. She looked up to see Natsume thumbing through her geography homework. "I knew you were an idiot but I never knew how bad the situation was," he smirked.

"Give that back," she complained pathetically, she was too exhausted to handle this right now.

Natsume flashed her a look that might have been concern before sitting down next to her. "Do you want some help?" he said shortly.

Mikan laughed inwardly, even when he was offering to help he sounded pissed off. "You're not going to give me the wrong answers are you?" she said, her eyes narrowed in distrust.

"I'm not going to give you any answers ugly, you can come up with them yourself."

Mikan let the insult roll off her shoulders. She really needed help, she was even desperate enough to accept his. She explained what she was having trouble with and he listened intently.

"Yeah they shouldn't try to teach idiots like you. It's just cruel," he said when she had finished, but nevertheless he started explaining things to her and when she asked questions he answered them, making sure she could understand everything he said. She was surprised at how patient he was being with her.

* * *

"Thank you for the help," she said sincerely, packing up her things. "I guess I should take You-chan home soon."

She looked over at her little brother who was laughing at something Aoi had said. She rarely got to see him smile anymore.

"Let them play a little longer," Natsume said when he seen what she was looking at.

"I guess I could leave him here," she said uncertainly, "you can call me when he wants to come home."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Natsume said, in tone that suggested she was missing something really obvious.

"I don't want to ruin your afternoon," she said, standing to leave but he caught her hand.

"You won't be," he said quietly.

Mikan didn't know what to say, this was so unlike him.

Natsume stood up from the table and was walking back to his house before he stopped and called out to her, "Do you wanna watch tv or something or are you just going to sit there all day?"

"Oh, I'm coming," she said hastily, following him into the house.

He had sprawled himself out on the couch and was flicking through the channels when something caught his interest. "Hey look they're having a Vincent Price marathon," he said.

"Who's that?" she asked, not knowing where to sit.

"He's this guy who did a lot of old horror movies," Natsume explained quickly, reluctantly making room for her to sit down. Mikan looked at him, appropriately for the genre, horror-struck.

"I don't like scary movies," she confessed, her eyes appearing to double in size with fear.

Natsume let out a snort of laughter, "relax Polka, these are really old."

Still feeling wary but not wanting to look even more pathetic Mikan turned to face the television. The film they were watching was called The House on Haunted Hill and even though it was old, that alone didn't make it any less scary for Mikan. She was soon clutching Natsume's arm in terror.

"You're hurting me you stupid girl," he complained, trying to shake her off, but she wouldn't move. It was only when the ghost of an old woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere that Mikan moved, only to scream and bury her face in Natsume's chest.

She remained that way for the rest of the film. Natsume's first instinct had been to push her off but instead he found himself holding her closer. It wasn't as awkward as he had expected it to be, it was kind of nice; even if the girl he was holding was a noisy idiot. She wasn't being noisy now, in fact this had to have been the first time, since he had met her, that she was completely still.

It was only when the credits began to roll that Natsume noticed that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

It was later that night when Natsume was walking back to his room after brushing his teeth, that he heard his little sister chattering away.

"Aoi," he said opening the door, "you should be asleep. You can talk to Mr Bear in the morning."

"Sorry Nii-chan," she said before hesitantly adding, "I wasn't talking to Bear."

"Oh," Natsume said surprised, maybe she had a new imaginary friend. "Who were you talking to?"

"Yuka," Aoi said, in a tone that suggested she was letting him in on a big secret. "She's Youichi's ghost. He said I can talk to her too if I want."

Something suddenly clicked in Natsume's mind. He had a suspicion that he now knew why the little boy thought he could talk to ghosts and he also had a feeling he knew exactly who Yuka was.


	14. 13: Dealing with Dating

**AN: Hey I apologise for the mega shortness of this chapter but I'm sick at the moment and I accidentally slept most of the day. I'll make it up to you all next time. Thank you to De Entertainer and bullsh.t for your reviews!**

"So what is the plan here?" Kitsuneme turned to his co-conspirator for direction.

"Ask her out, what do you think?" Koko replied rolling his eyes as he gestured towards the intended target.

"I don't know why I have to go first," the first boy hissed, his face getting redder with each passing second.

"Be a man," Koko spurred him on, giving him an encouraging smile but the other boy started shaking his head wildly, "I'm not ready for this," he said, "It's too much."

"Fine," Koko sighed, "I'll go first, look it's easy." He turned around and grabbed at the arm of a passing girl, but his confidence failed when he was met with the stare of his childhood friend.

"Oh, hey Sumire," he said weakly, trying to remain strong, "wanna go out?" he said giving her what he assumed was a heart-melting smile.

The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Are you trying to play a prank on me?" she demanded.

Koko snorted with laughter, all his anxiety forgotten, "you think so low of yourself to think that the only reason a guy is asking you out is because of a prank."

The girl bristled with anger before replying hotly, "No, I just don't think very highly of you...or this idiot here," she added in afterthought, her finger pointing to Kitsuneme who had completely overcome his nervousness and was now trying very hard not to laugh.

"We just wanted some dating experience," Koko explained, deciding to be straight with the girl he had known since they had started school together. "Nothing too serious, it'll be fun."

Sumire narrowed her eyes slyly as she thought of a way to make this event work to her advantage.

"Okay," she agreed, surprising them both. "I'll find two girls for you guys, but you have to get Natsume to come along. It can be a triple date," she finished, her eyes gleaming at the thought of making her fantasy into a reality.

The two friends thought the proposition over. They really didn't want to ask out any more girls, it was too nerve wracking, but on the other hand they had no idea how the hell they would get Natsume to agree to such a thing.

"Don't worry about it," Koko said confidently, "you just sort those girls out."

They worked out a time and date before Sumire made them both shake on it.

"Are you crazy," Kitsuneme hissed as Sumire walked away, grinning in triumph.

"Let her just think what she wants for now," Koko said calmly, "I'll figure out a way to get Natsume there, don't worry."

Kitsuneme snorted disbelievingly, there was no chance in hell of making Natsume do something he didn't want to, and this would definitely be something that he didn't want to do.

* * *

"Boo!"

"Argh!" Mikan almost started to cry as she jumped out of her skin.

"Wow, you really do scare easy," Natsume said with his usual smirk.

"God you are such a jerk," she said angrily before punching him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Yeah, like that's going to hurt," he snorted as he started walking past her.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going? You can't just scare me and then walk away again!" she started nagging him as she followed him down the hall.

He smiled inwardly, at least when she was mad at him he didn't have to put up with that fake smile she was so set on keeping plastered to her face. Was he really the only one who had noticed that something was wrong? Or maybe it was just because he knew what she was hiding under that smile. A pain he was all too familiar with. He had been trying to think of a way to confront her, tell her he knew about her mother, but he just didn't know how yet. So he'd settle for her annoyance. At least it was real.

"God you're noisy," he said nonchalantly, "even when you sleep you don't shut up."

Mikan glared at him. She had been mortified when she had woken up on Natsume's couch on Saturday, only to have him tell her that he hadn't been able to finish the movie because she had been snoring so loudly.

"I do not snore," she said uncertainly, "and besides, you didn't need to wake me up by popping a balloon in my face!"

"Youichi wanted to go home," Natsume shrugged.

"Yeah, so, why the hell not wake me up normally?" she demanded loudly.

He shrugged, "you were snoring so loudly you couldn't hear us calling you." He smirked again as he watch her visibly grow redder, he could almost swear he could see steam pouring out of her ears.

"NATSUME!"


	15. 14: Weakness

**AN: Hey! I'm feeling a lot better and so I bring you another full length chapter. So sorry for the last one, I know it wasn't my best. Thank you to bullsh.t, Le-Anime-fan, EllieAnimex and De Entertainer for reviewing it and I'm off to fix my typo now. Also I know you may notice the irony of my giving Mikan an assignment on proper use of grammar when my own isn't the greatest, so please forgive me for my hypocrisy. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think you meant to say a pair of glasses here, not a pear of glasses," Natsume said as he looked over Mikan's English assignment.

It was Wednesday afternoon and the two teenagers were seated at the Hyuuga dining table going over Mikan's homework.

"Oops," Mikan said as she corrected the typo.

"Well what do you think of my story anyway?" she asked when he had finished scanning the entire document. Natsume turned his head away from the laptop's screen to look at her. Her words had been casual but they were loaded with the same insecurity that was playing over her face.

Natsume may have enjoyed teasing her intelligence, or lack thereof, but he wasn't cruel. The content of her story was corny as anything and the ending was horribly clichéd but he knew the assignment was more to measure their competency with grammar techniques, so originality wasn't crucial. He decided to be kind.

"It's fine, though next time try not to make me Ruka's sidekick."

"What? That character isn't based on you," Mikan insisted.

Natsume gave a small half-smile. It was funny that she had known exactly what he was talking about.

"Whatever you say Polka," he replied, his tone telling her he didn't believe her for a second.

"Thank you so much for going over my homework with me again. I know I'm not a fast learner or anything," she said regretfully, "but I am trying."

"Hn," he replied, turning his head away from her. He always felt awkward when people were showing him gratitude but he was feeling undeserving of hers. The truth of it was he had been enjoying spending time with her and he had started hoping that her grades would never improve so she'd continue relying on him. It was a selfish thought and he was properly ashamed for having it, but it was there nonetheless. He almost told her that he had been happy to help her, but he caught himself just in time.

"Well I guess I'll go home now," she said after an awkward pause. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Natsume just stared down at the table, not saying a word. Mikan sighed and walked out of the room.

She seen a boy making his way through the front door and called out to him in greeting.

"Oh, hey Mikan," Tsubasa replied with a smile, "are you here to see me?" he asked.

"Natsume was helping me with my homework," she said in explanation, "but I'm glad I got to see you," she finished, smiling brightly.

"That's good enough for me," he said, walking over to her to land a kiss on her cheek. "I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to go out again this weekend," he said, stepping back so he could meet her eyes with his own. "Are you free on Saturday? I was thinking we could go swimming or something now that it's starting to warm up."

"Okay," she agreed, "that sounds like fun."

"Great," he said, matching his smile with her own. "Is ten too early for you?" he asked. He wasn't sure if she was someone who liked to sleep in.

"That should be fine," she replied. "I'm looking forward to it already."

Natsume rested his head on the table, hearing the two voices drifting down the hall. He supposed having to hear Tsubasa ask her out again was his punishment for his selfish thoughts.

* * *

Koko looked at the paper in front of him. He was using his time in his maths class in the most productive way he could think of, trying to compile a list of Natsume's weaknesses so that he could find away into blackmailing him. He decided it would be the only thing persuasive enough to get Natsume to agree to accompanying Kitsuneme, Sumire and himself, along with the two other girls on Saturday. Sadly though, despite all his efforts, everything that he could think of was completely useless.

The blonde ran his hands through his hands in frustration, what kind of friend was he when he didn't even have enough to go on to blackmail the guy. He looked at his target through narrowed eyes. He had draped his manga over his face in his usual fashion whilst Mikan tried in vain to get his attention.

He chuckled quietly to himself. She was certainly persistent. He was surprised that she was sitting next to him today, he hadn't thought she was very fond of his moody friend. Now that he thought about it he couldn't recall Natsume ever allowing anybody, besides Ruka, sit beside him in a lesson before.

Koko ran this piece of information threw this scheming mind and decided to keep a closer eye on the pair.

* * *

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan called out excitedly, tugging on his sleeve with great excitement. "I got 64, isn't that great?"

Natsume snorted, figures she would get excited about such a low mark.

"You barely passed," he pointed out, unable to keep some of the mirth out of his voice.

"I know, I passed!" she said, holding the test in the air in triumph.

He rolled his eyes and decided to let her have her moment of victory.

"Want to celebrate?" she asked him, pulling him over to the vending machine.

"I don't like candy," he said sullenly, but nevertheless he pulled some change out of his pocket, and after hearing her request, rolled them into the slot of the machine and pressed the appropriate button.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" she asked, feeling a little surprised he had just bought it for her.

"Positive," he said before he started walking away.

"Hey!" she called out, running to catch up to him. She pulled at his sleeve so he would turn around. "Thank you so much for helping me study," she said sincerely, "I know I would never have passed without your help." Before he knew what was happening she had pulled him into a hug.

He stood still for a moment, surprised by her action. He felt his ears begin to burn and his stomach begin to churn in a way he had never experienced before.

He felt her pull away from him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, turning her big innocent eyes onto him.

Natsume cleared his throat briefly before replying. "Let's get to class," he said shortly before walking off again. Leaving Mikan to trail behind him.

* * *

Another day passed with Natsume under Koko's close observation. He had been watching his friend long enough now to know for certain. Natsume was in love with Mikan.

Rather than being delighted at uncovering this piece of information Koko was feeling quite the opposite. He couldn't use this against Natsume, not when this was the first girl the dark haired boy had ever shown any interest in. Not when it was so painfully obvious that she had no idea. So he couldn't do it, it was just too underhanded. He decided to just ask Natsume to do him this favour. What did he have to lose?

So he explained everything to Natsume about his deal with Sumire.

"Basically," he said to sum it up, "she wants a date with you. So what we're asking is if you'd just come along for one day as a favour to your two great buddies." He put his arm around Kitsuneme and they both flashed him their best 'be a pal' expression.

"Okay," Natsume said.

Koko blinked twice. He hadn't actually expected him to agree so readily. He had even prepared a great speech where he wins Natsume over with all his own great examples of coming through for his buddies but it looks like he wouldn't need it now.

Deciding not to question their good fortune Koko and Kitsuneme both thanked him sincerely and changed the topic to a much less serious, for them anyway, topic.


	16. 15: Poolside

**AN: This whole chapter made me feel like swimming. Unfortunately my Dad needs to clean the pool. *Sigh* Oh well...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you to bullsh.t, EllieAnimex and VioletCamellia for your reviews and yes you were totally right to question Natsume's motives for agreeing to this date, as you will soon see.**

* * *

Sumire Shouda stepped back to inspect herself in the mirror in the changing room. She was wearing a green and white plaid, bandeau bikini. Perfect for her date with Natsume. She had deliberately suggested to Koko and Kitsuneme that they go to the pools as she figured this would be the best way to show off her flawless figure to her date.

"Are you ready?" asked her best friend Wakako who had finished dressing in what Sumire had to admit was a very cute sailor style bikini.

"Yep," she replied confidently, still examining herself from various angles.

"So then let's go already," Luna Koizumi snapped, clearly bored by all the time Sumire was spending preening.

Sumire looked at the other girl darkly, the only reason she had been invited in the first place was because she had such a mean personality, it would help Sumire look sweet by comparison. She had invited Wakako because she had such a weak personality she wouldn't dare cross her friend. Sumire was confident that all Natsume's attention would be on her today, even though Luna had decided to dress like a complete skank in a very skimpy, hot pink, string bikini. Sumire knew Natsume well enough to know his head wasn't turned by sleazy girls.

The three walked out of the changing room and towards a row of palm trees that Sumire had picked as a good landmark to meet their dates. Sumire was congratulating herself on her idea to arrive half an hour early so she could not only look great right at the start of her date but also so she wouldn't keep Natsume waiting whilst she got ready. Everything was going to be perfect.

Wakako had started applying sunscreen in the changing rooms but was now in the process of giving herself a second coat. Sumire didn't blame her, she had beautiful light skin, so when her friend asked her to apply some to her back she was happy to comply.

Luna on the other hand had decided to pass on the sunscreen and opted to douse herself in fake tan. Sumire couldn't believe how low-class she was.

"Oh my god," Luna snorted suddenly with amusement, "look at Sakura."

Sumire turned around to where Luna was blatantly pointing the other girl out. '_This girl has absolutely no manners_' Sumire thought to herself. She was ashamed to be seen with her.

"Yeah, she's on a date with Tsubasa," Sumire replied shortly, "what's your point?"

"No look what she's wearing," Luna rolled her eyes, acting as though the green haired girl was being incredibly slow on the uptake. "She looks like a grandma."

Sumire finally figured out what Luna was scoffing at. Rather than wearing a bikini to the pool, Mikan was dressed in a vintage, red gingham, bathing suit. It had a cute, boy leg cut and a red bow where the girls cleavage would usually be on display. Sumire had to smile at that, the poor girl was almost completely flat chested.

"I can't believe Tsubasa is with her," Luna complained, "he is such a babe."

"I think she looks cute," Wakako said defiantly. She, like Sumire, was taking issue with Luna's complete lack of class. Sumire was beginning to regret inviting her.

"Yeah, I guess you would," Luna snorted, looking condescendingly at Wakako's adorable, yet conservative bikini.

* * *

"I don't know why you are taking me swimming Ruka," Hotaru said as she walked hand in hand with him to the entrance of the swimming complex.

"The guys needed a ride," the blonde explained in his warm, gentle voice, "I thought I'd use the opportunity to take you out." He pulled her hand up to kiss the back of her palm.

She offered him a small smile in return. "As long as this isn't a perverted ploy to see me in a bathing suit," she warned as the poor boy turned completely red.

Natsume, Kitsuneme and Koko were walking in front of the couple. The two blonde boys were discussing who their dates might be. Natsume however was having the very perverted thoughts that Hotaru had warned his best friend away from.

Natsume knew that Tsubasa was taking Mikan here, that was the only reason he had agreed to come on this stupid date. He realised he was at a very high chance of putting himself through a day of agonising heartache but he couldn't help himself from going to a place where he knew she'd be. He just enjoyed seeing her, and if she was in a bathing suit, all the better.

The guys were already dressed in their board shorts so they simply removed their shirts and went over to meet their dates by the palm trees whilst Ruka waited for Hotaru to get changed. She emerged wearing a babydoll styled tankini which had a Byzantium coloured band at the top with a similarly coloured firefly print on a black background below.

"What do you think?" Hotaru asked Ruka when she emerged from the change room. "It seems like it was designed especially for me," she said with one of her small smiles.

"You look beautiful," Ruka smiled before giving her a chaste kiss. He reclaimed her hand and the pair started walking towards the pool.

"I didn't know Mikan would be here," Hotaru said with surprise when she spotted the cheerful girl splashing around in the water.

"Me either," Ruka said, equally as surprised. "Must be the hot weather," he shrugged, "I bet a lot of people have decided to go swimming."

* * *

"So which one's mine?" Koko asked, wiggling his eyebrows as the three boys met up with their dates for the day.

"That'd be me honey," Luna said with a wink, slipping her arm through Koko's as she led him to the pool.

"So I guess you're with me," Kitsuneme smiled at Wakako who offered him a shy smile in return.

Natsume merely grunted toward Sumire in greeting before turning and walking in the direction of the pool whilst his date darted after him.

Mikan was splashing around after Tsubasa when she spotted her school mates approaching. She swam towards the edge and climbed out of the swimming pool hurriedly before running over to meet them.

Natsume smiled inwardly at the crazed brunette running towards them and allowed himself the opportunity to drag his eyes over her. She was wearing his favourite colour. It suited her.

"Hey Natsume!" she called happily, "I didn't know you'd be here today."

"You idiot girl," he said in reply, "don't you know better than to run around a swimming pool?"

"Oh right," she said grinning sheepishly. "Hey Permy!" she said, greeting the girl who had finally caught up to her date. "Are you guys here together?"

"Yes," Sumire replied happily, barely registering that Mikan had called her Permy, again.

Mikan was hit with a strange feeling, like she wanted to rip Sumire away from Natsume's side. She inwardly shook herself. She didn't know what the hell that feeling was about but it was gone now.

"Koko and Kitsuneme arranged a triple date," Natsume said hurriedly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

"That's great guys," Mikan said, feeling herself flood with relief. Again, she inwardly shook herself. What was up with all these strange emotions? Then she spotted Hotaru and Ruka and darted off toward her beloved best friend, completely forgetting her advice about running near the pool.

* * *

Hotaru sat on a deck chair, making sure she was completely covered by the beach umbrella she had bought with her. She had applied sunscreen but she wasn't taking any chances. Next to her lay Mikan's penguin that Tsubasa had bought her from the grocery store. He had suggested she bring it with her but she had quickly grown tired of playing with it, and so it had become Hotaru's poolside companion...and she had to admit, she was fond of the little guy.

"Hey Hotaru," Ruka said, joining her for about the seventeenth time. He wanted to make sure she wasn't feeling lonely. "Why don't you join us for a while?"

"I don't feel like it," she said simply.

Ruka sat down next to her, far enough away so he wouldn't drip on her. She'd hate it if he started dripping water all over her. "I'm sorry," he said in a sad voice, "I wouldn't have bought you here if I'd have known you'd hate it so much."

Hotaru wriggled her toes nervously, wondering if she should tell him her embarrassing secret. She exhaled defeatedly before turning to meet his eyes with her own. "I don't know how to swim," she admitted before turning away from him again.

"Oh Hotaru," he said reaching out for her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, giving him another of her rare smiles, "you didn't know."

"Let me teach you," he said suddenly.

She started to turn away from him again but he stopped her with his hand. "I'm serious," he said, "I have a pool in my backyard, the weather is getting warmer. Let me teach you, I don't care if it takes all summer."

"I don't know," she said reluctantly.

"Just give me a chance," he asked her, a slight begging tone in his voice.

She sighed, '_Why does this Baka have to be so sweet_'.

"Okay," she agreed, "I'll give you a chance."

"Great," he said before taking the vacant seat next to her.

"Aren't you going back to the pool?" she asked.

He shook his head no. "Why would I do that when I could be with you?"

* * *

As the sun started to set the group of swimmers decided to call it a day. Kitsuneme and Wakako had unexpectedly hit it off and had been chatting incessantly all day. Koko had initially been very pleased with his date but had quickly been turned off by her cruel personality.

For her part, Sumire had finally realised her dreams of having Natsume as her boyfriend would never come to fruition. She, like Koko before her, had been observing Natsume close enough to uncover his secret. He was in love with Mikan.

It was difficult not to notice the way he had been staring at her all day. Smiling this tiny little smile whenever she said anything especially ridiculous, glaring at his step brother whenever the elder boy showed her any amount of affection.

Another girl might have been jealous but Sumire wasn't an ordinary girl. She was happy that Natsume had managed to find a girl to like, it had been a hell of a long time coming but at the same time she felt sad for his sake in picking a girl who was oblivious to his feelings.

"You noticed it too huh?" Koko said joining her as they waited for their friends.

"Noticed what?" she replied quickly, not liking having her thoughts having become public.

"That he's completely head over heels for Mikan," the blonde boy replied gently. He knew how long Sumire had been crushing on his friend. "I'm sorry."

She broke into a wide smile, "don't get so serious on me," she said, ramming her friend in the ribs. "It's not like I was in love with him or anything, it just would have been nice," she finished a little wistfully.

The two started pushing each other playfully.

"Hey Sumire," Koko said suddenly, offering her one of his wide smiles, "You looked really beautiful today."

And with that he walked away from her to join the rest of his friend who were now ready to leave.


	17. 16: The Great Strawberry War

**AN: Writing the start of this chapter only reminded my of how much I hate goddamn algebra! Thank you to bullsh.t, Tanyaita, EllieAnimex and Daz Lee. Sorry if it seemed rushed, I know I didn't really go into their dates too much...I know I could have but I dunno, I don't like writing filler which I know is just laziness on my part. I also apologise for my typos[es]...I have no idea how to pluralise typo, anyway, it has been fixed and thank you for keeping an eye out for those. I appreciate it. Enjoy chapter sixteen!**

* * *

"So if c = 4 that means b = -4?" Mikan asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, both those are correct, but b also equals 4," Natsume said.

"What? How? This is so stupid," Mikan wailed, slamming her textbook on the table. "I hate this stupid quadratic stuff...who the hell needs to know all this anyway?"

"Maths teachers," Natsume smirked. Mikan was at her most amusing when she was struggling with maths. "Do you want to take a break?" he asked her, figuring she needed one.

"I want candy," she said childishly, slumped over in her chair. "Do you have any?"

"I don't like candy," he reminded her, before adding, "there might be some in the kitchen."

Mikan's gloom was quickly forgotten as she ran gleefully to the kitchen. She was searching through the cupboards when she turned around to see a very nervous looking woman watching her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mikan said, realising how strange she must look rifling through somebody else's kitchen. "I'm Mikan," she added, deciding to introduce herself, "do you live here?" she asked, confused as to who exactly this woman was.

"I'm Mrs Hyuuga," the woman said after a pause, "this is my house."

"I'm so sorry," Mikan said apologetically, embarrassed for asking somebody if they lived in their own house, "are you Tsubasa's mother then?"

"Yes, and Aoi's," she replied with the tiniest of smiles, "Natsume is my step son," she said hurriedly, as though afraid he would over hear her.

"Well it's really nice to meet you," Mikan said with her warm smile. "You don't look old enough to be a mother though, you are so cute."

Nobara turned pink at the compliment and turned her head shyly.

Mikan was surprised. This woman sure didn't look like a mother, maybe it was because she was so timid.

"Can I help you with what you are looking for?" Nobara asked.

"Oh, I'm just after some candy," Mikan admitted, feeling a little silly.

"Oh, I don't think we have any at the moment," Nobara said sadly, briefly checking through a few cupboards to make sure. "We only have fruit."

"That's good enough for me," Mikan said, only slightly disappointed.

Nobara offered her another tiny smile, she was surprised at how friendly this girl was being. She rarely met anybody who was patient enough to talk to her.

"Strawberries!" Mikan said enthusiastically, "may I please have those?"

"Oh, Natsume usually..." Nobara started, but she couldn't bring herself to say no to this upbeat girl. "I'm sure he won't mind," she said, mostly to reassure herself.

"Thank you so much Mrs Hyuuga!" Mikan said giving the woman a friendly hug.

"Oh," Nobara stepped back, surprised by the hug, "that's not a problem."

Mikan was leaving the kitchen when she looked back briefly to see Nobara looking at her computer screen as though it was a bomb about to explode any second.

"Is there something wrong?" she inquired, thinking she might be able to help.

"I don't know," Nobara admitted, wringing her hands nervously.

"Let me have a look," Mikan insisted.

She walked over to have a look at the troublesome machine.

"It's just frozen," Mikan said confidently, "if you restart it, it should be fine."

"Thank you very much Mikan-chan," Nobara said, her smile slightly wider.

"Don't worry about it," Mikan said, waving her hand dismissively. She bent over to restart the machine manually, jumping slightly when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Polka, what the hell is taking so long?"

"Oh hey Natsume, I was just talking to your mother," she replied cheerily.

Natsume's eyes darkened, Nobara was not his mother.

"What the hell is that," he said pointing to the bowl of strawberries.

"Uh, strawberries," Mikan replied, completely missing the anger in his tone.

"Who told you that you could have them?"

"I did," Nobara ventured nervously.

Natsume glared at her nastily, even Mikan, dense as she was, seen the hatred in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she called out as he stomped away, slamming the door after himself.

Mikan's own eyes narrowed. How dare he be so rude?

She stopped briefly to collect the bowl of strawberries before stomping after him, though she didn't slam the doors. You can't really slam doors in somebody else's house.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Mikan hissed as she set the strawberries down. "You were so rude to your mother just now."

"Hey!" Natsume fired back angrily, "that woman in there is not my fucking mother!"

"You can be such a jerk sometimes you know," Mikan said, tears starting to form in her eyes. She suddenly turned and ran away from the house, leaving all her belongings where they lay.

* * *

Narumi and Reo stumbled into Narumi's house. They had been drinking and were now having a little trouble walking and a lot of trouble keeping their voices down.

"Shh," Narumi hissed loudly as Reo knocked over a table, "you'll wake the whole house up."

The pair seen a light flicker on upstairs and were soon joined by Ruka.

"Oh it's you," he said, comprehending the reason behind all the noise.

"Hey Ru-Ru," Narumi said, holding on to the back of an armchair for support. "Don't tell me you were asleep."

Ruka only just managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Of course I was, it's a school night."

Reo snorted at the phrase school night.

"You're so cute Ruka," Narumi said, adopting a baby voice. "Guess what we were doing?" he said somewhat evilly, causing Ruka to turn bright red, just as Narumi had known he would.

"He wouldn't know about that," Reo snorted before laying down on a lounge, clutching his head.

"I don't know.." Narumi said, cocking his eyebrow suspiciously. "Our little Ruka is becoming a man now."

"I'm leaving," Ruka said, turning back around.

"Just tell us one thing," his older brother stopped him. "Have you slept with her yet? We're just dying to know."

Ruka's ears turned bright red and he turned around, consumed with rage. "Don't you dare talk about Hotaru that way," he snarled.

"Oh feisty," Naru drawled, wearing the same evil smile from before. "Tell us? Was she any good?"

Ruka started to feel tears burning in the back of his eyes but he held them in for the sake of his own pride. "You could never even comprehend what it is to love a girl properly," he started as Narumi laughed in his little brothers face.

"And you know the sad part, nobody is ever going to love you either."

Narumi stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. "Hey.."

Ruka cut him off. "No really Naru, nobody loves you. In fact I don't even know if anybody could even like you. I mean the only reason this degenerate," he stopped to point out Reo, "hangs around with you is because you are both as shallow and narcissistic as each other. You feed off other peoples pain. It's revolting."

He was breathing fast, he felt like this had been building inside him for a long time. "I don't love you Naru," he said in an eerily calm voice, "I don't think I ever did. I don't think I ever will."

He gave his brother a look, not of contempt but of pure pity before turning around and walking back to his room.

Reo snorted with laughter again and immediately started making fun of the younger blonde. He was so amused he didn't notice the two small tears trail their way down his best friends face.

* * *

Tsubasa struggled as he ran towards the person he had been looking for. After all, it was hard to run with two bags on your back.

"Thank you so much Tsubasa," Mikan said gratefully when she seen that he had bought her things to school for her. "I was afraid I wouldn't have anything for today."

She shuddered slightly at the thought of having to explain to her teachers why she had none of her books.

"Not a problem," he smiled at her, "but why did you leave them at my house?"

"I had a fight with Natsume," she said shortly, not really wanting to bring it up again.

"Well I know that much, he was the one who told me to bring this stuff to you."

"He was?" Mikan was surprised by that piece of information. "We had a fight about your mother actually," Mikan finished, deciding to come clean about the whole thing.

"My mother?" Tsubasa said, now it was his turn to be surprised.

"Natsume was being a jerk to her, God! He is such an asshole!"

"Oh well," Tsubasa started, unsure whether or not he should be telling her this. "He kind of has a reason to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mother. She kind of has some issues. I mean she's a beautiful person most of the time and I love her a lot, but some times, she's not herself."

Mikan's brows knitted in confusion.

"Look," Tsubasa said, reluctance evident in his voice, "my mother, she had a bit of a rough childhood. Her father, he was abusive to her," Tsubasa said, his eyes gleamed with rage. "It affected her mentally, sometimes she can snap and she's hurt people before...I mean she's hurt her family before. Nothing physical," he said, trying to make that point perfectly clear, "she just gets kind of mean. That's mostly why my Dad divorced her I guess," he finished a little sadly. "My Dad isn't a bad guy or anything, he just couldn't handle her. She's been a lot better since she's been with Natsume's Dad, but the hurt...it's still there."

"That's terrible," Mikan said, tears starting to well in her eyes. She looked at Tsubasa and was surprised to see he looked like he was going to burst into tears as well.

"Look enough of all this sad stuff," he said, switching to a smile, "Let's go get a drink or something from the vending machine," he suggested before taking her hand.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter was a bit of a downer but there are happy times ahead!**


	18. 17: Submerged

**AN: Another upsetting chapter I'm afraid. Thanks to EllieAnimex and animelover1350 for your reviews and to I Am Awkward for your many reviews. It was fun reading them all one after the other, kind of like a flip book. Anyway guys, read on!**

* * *

Narumi crushed the last cinders of his cigarette under his boot and stepped into his car. He kept turning Ruka's words to him over in his mind. The first couple of things Narumi could put down to anger, it made sense Ruka would be mad that he was woken up, right? No, he didn't think he had meant those words. He was just tired, the blonde told himself over and over.

Somewhat inevitably, Narumi would always come to the last of what his little brother had said, and he couldn't excuse it away. Ruka didn't love him?

He felt the now familiar choking sensation in his throat. He hadn't expected those words to unsettle him so much. If it had been anybody else, except maybe his mother, he wouldn't have cared. He didn't much care for anybody anyway, but Ruka was his kid brother. They had grown up with each other for sixteen years now; not once had Ruka ever said anything like this to him.

He knew he teased him a lot, but that's what brothers did, wasn't it? Brothers were supposed to give each other a hard time, because with a brother, they'd always forgive you. That was what bonding was all about...or so Narumi had thought.

He slammed his key into the ignition and turned it angrily. It was clear Ruka was just trying to hurt him. There was no way Ruka didn't love him, it was just part of this strange attitude he had lately. The one he had adopted right around the time he had gotten himself that girlfriend of his.

Yeah, that's right, his girlfriend. That was what they had been fighting about in the first place, Narumi remembered. She had somehow twisted Ruka into a hateful person, it certainly wasn't like she was a warm one. Narumi felt a little relieved now he finally could shift the blame away from himself. '_She's done this to Ruka_' he repeated the thought to himself. Eventually his relief faded to be replaced by a new resolve. He had to get this scheming girl away from Ruka before she messed him up any further...and if there was one thing Narumi knew how to do, it was separate girls from their boyfriends.

* * *

"Natsume?" Mikan said tentatively as she sat next to the silent boy the next day in homeroom. Ruka had happily allowed her to switch places with him.

"Hn," Natsume replied disinterestedly.

"I told you I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. She wasn't wrong about that, she had apologised to him every lesson yesterday and it looked like she was getting set to repeat her actions.

"And I already told you not to worry about it Mikan," he said sharply, turning to flash her a dark glare, but that was his undoing. His expression immediately softened at her remorseful one.

She looked down at her hands, he never called her by her first name. Usually it was some embarrassing nickname about her underwear or some crack at her appearance or stupidity. She never expected that she would prefer these over her own name but the way he had said it was full of a hatred she had never heard within him before.

"Can we please just forget this?" he asked suddenly. It wasn't as though he was enjoying being grumpy and he was missing her amusing tantrums. She was no fun this subdued.

"You don't hate me?" she asked. Her capacity for melodrama was astounding.

"You stupid girl, we had a fight. People do have them you know, doesn't mean they start hating each other."

"Okay," she said, suddenly washed over with relief. "Just don't say my name like that again," she asked quietly.

"No problem ugly," he replied before popping his manga over his face, only briefly catching the beginnings of what was sure to be a very amusing rant from the object of his adoration.

* * *

Hotaru knocked on her boyfriend's front door before standing back and waiting for it to be answered. Today was the day she had arranged to start her swimming lessons with Ruka. She was feeling nervous as she wasn't especially thrilled at the idea of being submerged in water but she hid her emotions under her usual mask of stoicism.

Ruka surprised her by answering the door himself. It seemed as though he had been standing near it, waiting for her to arrive.

"Are you ready?" Ruka asked her; easily spotting her, albeit only very slight, tells that she was feeling less than comfortable.

"Let's just do this then," she snapped.

Ruka smiled before stepping forward to wrap his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"We don't have to start until you're ready," he reminded her, "I don't want you to feel panicked when you're in the water," he said soothingly.

"I'm ready to start now," she insisted, pushing the boy forward so he would lead her to the pool.

As the body of water came into view, Hotaru forcefully settled her nerves. This wouldn't be so bad, she told herself, and besides she was with Ruka.

She squeezed the boys hand briefly to tell him silently that she was ready.

"Oh," he said as he looked through the various things he had laid out beside the pool, "I've forgotten the kick board, I'll be right back."

As he darted back into the house Hotaru sat on the edge of the pool, deciding to get herself somewhat familiarised with the water. She dipped her feet into the cool, clear water and found herself starting to relax. She removed the sundress she had worn over her bathing suit and kicked her feet back and forth in the water, her confidence was steadily growing.

* * *

Narumi was pacing around his backyard when he seen Ruka leave the pool area. He was about to call out to him, but then he seen what Ruka had left behind. Narumi smiled. Now was time to exact his revenge on Ruka for all his hurtful words and to drive that troublesome girl away from his brother once and for all. He was fully aware that she didn't like him but that didn't matter. All he needed to do was have Ruka see him kissing her, he might have enjoyed playing with girls emotions but he wasn't a god damn rapist.

He walked up behind her wondering how best to approach this. He decided to be direct he tapped her on the shoulder and when she had turned around he leaned over to close his lips on her own.

Then everything started to speed up.

Hotaru pushed him away violently but lost her balance in the process and fell backwards into the water. Narumi also fell, hard against the concrete.

He rolled over on the ground, his head aching. He missed the cries of the girl now flailing helplessly in the water.

* * *

Hotaru grabbed for the pool edge and missed. Her legs were kicking out frantically as she struggled to keep herself above water but it was to no avail as she felt herself sink, deeper and deeper. The hurried breath she had quickly gasped before she had started to submerge, was quickly replaced by a more frantic gasp, but instead of her lungs finding the oxygen that was so vital to her survival they were filled instead with chlorine tainted water that ran painfully up her nose and down her throat. Her head began to spin at this prolonged denial of oxygen and then everything turned to black and she knew...she was going to die.

Ruka closed the pool gate behind him only to be met with the most horrific of sights. His brother was mumbling something on the ground, his head bloodied whilst his girlfriend floated motionlessly in the water next to him.

Dropping everything, Ruka dived in the water, not caring that he was still fully clothed or that his phone was in his pocket or that he was weighed down by his heavy shoes as he kicked his way towards her. '_Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay'_ was the only thing running through his mind as he dragged his unconscious girlfriend from the water.

He shook her slightly, "Hotaru?" he said hesitantly. He passed his mouth over her mouth and nose. She was definitely not breathing.

Trying to remember desperately what to do in this situation he noticed a gardener working behind him and screamed out to him. "Call an ambulance!" he was feeling hysteria start to creep up on him and tried to remain calm as the man quickly surveyed the scene before darting toward the house.

"What's wrong?" his brother cried out from where he was sprawled out on the ground.

Ruka ignored him. He opened Hotaru's mouth with both his hands and rolled her to her side, watching the water leak out of her. His hands were starting to shake horribly.

'_Calm, I have to be calm_' he reminded himself. It was clear to him that Hotaru wasn't about to get up any time soon so he rolled her back onto her back. He tilted her head back and opened her mouth again, breathing in the five quick breaths he knew needed to come next.

He had never felt more frightened in his life as he moved his fingers against her throat to feel for her pulse. It was there.

_'It's weak, but it's there'_ Ruka felt a wave of relief rush over him. '_I just need to get her breathing again_'.

He made sure her head was tilted back again before he breathed twice into her airways, forcing them to function as they were supposed to. He tilted his head, praying he would feel her own breath warm his face. When it didn't happen he repeated the action. Again. Again.

Then he felt it. She was breathing again. He rolled her onto her side again, thanking god and anybody else he could think of as the sirens got closer and closer.

* * *

Narumi sat in his hospital bed feeling the worst he had ever felt. It wasn't just his concussion that was making him feel this way, it was Hotaru.

He was fully aware of what had happened to the girl as Ruka had come into his room screaming at him hysterically, telling him in great detail what had happened and demanding to know what he had done to her before he had been dragged away by hospital staff. He needn't have told him anyway, Ruka had carried on his screaming as he was pulled away from the room.

"I know you kissed her you bastard, she told me exactly what you did to her!" the usually calm boy had a feral look about him that disturbed Narumi to no end.

The doctor had told him it was just the shock, Ruka was in shock but Narumi knew that was bullshit. Ruka was pissed and, Narumi had to admit, he had every right to be.

Narumi laid back in his bed now, overwhelmed by his guilt when he got a visit from a person he was not looking forward to seeing at all.

"Why did you do it?" Mikan asked as she walked into the room as though in a daze, so softly he barely heard her. Her face was streaming with tears.

He bent his head, thoroughly ashamed of himself. The reason he had for his actions was pathetic, he had no idea what to tell her.

"She could have died," Mikan sobbed, her sobbing beginning to overtake her petite form. She looked to be at the point of collapsing any second.

"Mikan-chan, please sit down," he begged her but she ignored him.

"I can't believe I thought we were friends," she said in this hollow voice that scared the hell out of him. It was like every joyous thing inside of her had died.

"Mikan," came a voice from outside the door, "get away from that bastard now."

"Mikan! Please wait!" Narumi called out, desperate to try to get her to stay. He couldn't bear it, but she was already being pulled away.

'_Of course he'd be here_' Narumi thought, he was after all Ruka's best friend.


	19. 18: Comfortx3

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I upset you so much with the last chapter. I know putting Hotaru in danger is just not kosher but don't worry! She'll be fine, pinky swear and everything. Thanks to Daz Lee and Tanyaita for reviewing. No happy filler chapter I'm afraid but I do hope this one will cheer you up again! Read on!**

* * *

Natsume paced the area outside Alice Academy the next morning, waiting for a certain girl to arrive. He was paranoid that he might not have arrived early enough to stop her entering the school gates but he didn't want to leave his post in case she did arrive.

He was starting to think she wouldn't come at all when he finally seen her, running towards the gates. Her hair looked untidy and it was clear she hadn't slept well. When she spotted him she stopped running and continued to walk toward him at a more normal pace.

"Morning Natsume," she said in that stupid fake cheerful voice of hers but the cracks in her carefully crafted façade was threatening to crumble completely at the slightest provocation.

"We're leaving," he told her grabbing her firmly by the wrist.

"Okay," she agreed, now wearing an expression of relief.

* * *

Inside the school gates, another person was feeling just as harried this morning. He clenched and unclenched his fists, nervously? Angrily? Even he couldn't tell anymore.

"Hey Tsubasa!" came the call of his best friend, "why the long face?"

"Did you do it?" the usually carefree boy growled.

"What are you talking about man?" Tono asked, his hands instinctively raising in a defensive pose.

"Did you sleep with her?" he asked, his voice thick with one of the unidentified emotions he had been feeling since he had heard the news.

Tono looked visibly relieved, there was only two girls that Tsubasa could possibly be talking about and he hadn't slept with either of them. "Who told you that shit?" he said, suddenly annoyed. He didn't like the idea of people spreading false rumours about him.

"Hayami," he said, sounding almost hopeful that this information was false.

"Oh I see why you would believe him then." Tono scratched his chin thoughtfully, the chief editor of the school paper wasn't usually wrong about this sort of thing.

"It must be some other bastard," Tsubasa said lowly, looking like he was about to either burst into tears or punch a wall.

Tono was suddenly clear on which girl they were talking about.

"She's not like that," Tono said, mustering his most authoritative tone. "If she was dating someone, we'd know and she wouldn't just sleep with anyone she wasn't seeing. It's not her style."

"I'm not over her," Tsubasa suddenly declared passionately, "I thought I could move past her but it's just been too hard."

"It's normal man," Tono comforted his friend, "you've been with Misaki for practically as long as anyone can remember."

"Not anymore though," his friend replied bitterly. "Besides," he said, as though reminding himself "I have Mikan now. I could definitely fall in love with Mikan."

"Yeah, that's right," Tono agreed with him, hoping he'd cheer up with this happier topic. "You'll get over Misaki eventually, I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked as she boarded the train.

"If I told you, you wouldn't come," Natsume replied.

"What?" Mikan said, "why are you taking me a place I won't like?"

"Because you need to go?" he said shortly.

Mikan sighed, defeated, she was too tired to protest. She tried to slump back in her chair but Natsume caught her and pulled her down to rest her head in his lap.

"Wh-?" she started to say but he cut her off.

"You look tired," he said; his voice, as usual, devoid of any discernible emotion. "Sleep."

She was going to protest again but she couldn't muster the energy. She was tired. She closed her eyes.

It wasn't long before she felt, what she presumed was his fingers, running through her messy hair and straightening it out. Ordinarily she would have told him off but it felt nice and she didn't want him to stop.

* * *

Narumi was resting on the far gate that ran it's way around the school, smoking a cigarette. His mother had wanted him to stay home today, insisting he still wasn't well but he insisted that he come to school. He was starting to wish he had listened to her though as his head throbbed painfully from his fall and, Narumi imagined, the copious amount of guilt he was feeling.

"Hey Naru!" a voice called out to him. It was a female voice. Curious as to who it would be, he turned around to see Yuri walking his way.

"Have you got a cigarette for me?" she asked sweetly, causing him to smile for the first time in about a week.

"Sure," he replied, lighting a fresh one in his mouth before passing it to her.

"So you're not too popular at the moment huh?" she asked.

Narumi's expression turned sour. Of course she knew, everybody seemed to fucking know.

"Hey," she said touching his arm, "I'm not here to give you a hard time about it. I know you wouldn't have put that girl in the hospital out of malice, accidents happen."

"I tried to kiss her, she didn't want me to," he said sadly. "I had no idea she couldn't swim, how could I know that? I wasn't trying to scare her...I was just trying to get some stupid petty fucking revenge on my brother."

She crushed her cigarette against a tree she was near and after dropping it, used her free hand to take his.

"You and your vengeance," she said a little sadly. "He'll forgive you if you let him," she added, a little cryptically.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"People have a great capacity to forgive when you offer them true atonement," she clarified, "Ruka wants to forgive you, I'm sure of it. He loves you Naru."

Narumi snorted disbelievingly, wasn't that how this whole thing had started?

"You just need to stop being such a dick to him," she smiled knowingly, "give him a chance."

"Maybe," the boy said. He didn't know if Ruka could forgive him as easily as she was making out. "Hey where's your swarm of girls?" he asked, wanting to change topics.

"Why, you want to pick off one of the weak ones?" she teased him. "They're not hard to escape," she shrugged, deciding to answer his question, "and it's better than having a whole bunch of boys chasing you," she added. "Far less dangerous."

"So is that why you're still dressing that way?" he asked her.

"Not really," she replied, "but it's a definite benefit."

"It suits you," he said seriously, "androgyny really works for you, you have the features for it."

"Thanks," she replied, suddenly shy. "It suits you too. You're like Bowie, but prettier."

"Appealing to my vanity?" he joked but he raised the hand that was still in his to his lips before giving it a tug and leading her back toward to school.

* * *

"Where are we?" Mikan asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily before yawning and stretching simultaneously.

"Nearly there," Natsume replied, not offering much in the way of information.

Mikan looked out to the passing scenery, then suddenly her blood ran cold as she recognised where they were.

"Natsume?" she asked quietly, "How..When..What do you know?" she asked, panic spreading across her face.

"I know she's dead Mikan," Natsume replied.

"Who?" Mikan said innocently, in the worst attempt of denial he had ever seen. The tears were already beginning to leak from her eyes.

"You know who," he replied softly.

"No!" she shrieked, springing up from her seat and attempting to run away but he caught her wrist before she moved far.

"My mother's dead too Mikan," he said, choking slightly on the words.

"You don't know anything about my mother!" Mikan said, her hysteria beginning to rise. "Nothing!" She didn't realise she had started screaming.

"It's okay," Natsume said softly, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. "I don't know why you're not dealing with it but you need to."

"I don't want to," she continued to sob, starting to shake violently.

"You need to," he repeated, "otherwise you're never going to be able to offer anybody a real smile."

* * *

"I'm so sorry man," Reo said as Tsubasa finally managed to track down the source of this morning's rumour. "I meant Tono slept with Misaki from our band, not Harada. I forgot she has the same name."

Tsubasa had never felt so relieved in his life.

"What!" Tono said angrily, "why the hell would you tell people that?"

Reo smiled, "Well technically.. you did."

He opened his phone to reveal a photo of Tono spooning the Misaki in question, his arms draped around the older boy.

"Cheating on Naru," Reo tsked. "What will he say when he finds out?"

"What the hell!" Tono gaped at the photo, "did you photoshop this or what?"

"Sorry man," Reo cackled, "this is 100% authentic."

* * *

**AN: I'm so glad I got to make use of the fact that there are two Misakis, I've been wanting to have people mix them up for a while.**


	20. 19: Unworthy of Sacrafice

**AN: The mysterious death of Yuka will now be revealed. Thank you to De Entertainer and Daz Lee for your reviews and I hope this chapter can distract you from your stress. So everybody, please enjoy chapter nineteen!**

* * *

Natsume and Mikan arrived at the station with Mikan much in the same state as she had been since she found out her intended destination, but Natsume was patient. The rain had started to fall and so he pulled her to the nearest shelter which happened to be a library.

"Now you have to be quiet you silly girl," he said, not actually giving a damn how much noise she wanted to make. When the crabby librarian shot them a nasty look he returned it readily. He led her towards the section used mainly to shelve old VHS tapes and was thankful to find it deserted.

"Please don't be like this," he asked, tipping her chin with his finger so his eyes would meet her own. "I'm sorry okay," he said, his tone full of regret. He had hoped that since she was already in such a grey mood over her best friend then perhaps it would be easier to talk about this, but it looked as though he had been very, very wrong.

"I...I can't forgive her," Mikan finally whispered, "for throwing her life away so recklessly."

Natsume stiffened, that sentence could only mean she had died knowing what she was doing; he hoped he wasn't getting in over his head here.

"You don't even know how she died do you?" Mikan said with a hollow laugh.

"No," he replied honestly, "please tell me Mikan," he said. Usually he would be embarrassed by the begging tone he had taken on, but this was no time for such trivial things.

He sat down on a lumpy grey sofa that was near them and pulled her into his lap. He did not care if she was Tsubasa's almost girlfriend or whatever. Nobody else was going to comfort her if he didn't, he thought to himself, managing to justify his actions. At least to himself.

"Hotaru doesn't even know." Mikan said, surprising Natsume by snuggling against him quite eagerly. "I mean she knows my mother isn't alive anymore," she clarified upon seeing Natsume's surprise, "she just doesn't know any of the details."

"What are the details," he gently prodded, "please tell me," he asked her again.

She fell silent again, Natsume filled time by running his fingers through her long hair. The rain having tangled it again, having undone all his work from this morning.

"We were at the Farmers Market," she started suddenly. It was funny, when she started, she suddenly couldn't wait to get the whole story out. "My Daddy, You-chan and Mommy," she said, her voice taking on this innocent quality that made Natsume's heart start to ache.

"This man, he was driving really stupidly. He must have been blind drunk or something because he didn't even see that he was about to run straight into this old guy."

Mikan didn't need to tell him the rest. He could figure out what happened next.

"My Mommy ran straight after him, Daddy tried to pull her back but he couldn't catch her in time. She ran to the man and pushed him out of the way but, but," she couldn't go on.

"Shh, it's okay," Natsume said, rubbing her back soothingly as she began to sob again.

"My Daddy can't get over it," she continued, not clinging to Natsume's neck, "he loved her so much, and Youichi won't smile anymore so I have to smile for both of them," she said. "I know you think they are fake or whatever but they make everybody else feel better, so I don't care if it's just an illusion. It's no good crying all the time," she finished, suddenly struck with the irony that she had been doing nothing but crying for a while now. As though realising this she went to wipe her eyes but Natsume beat her to it.

"Look at you," he teased her, "you snotty little girl."

She managed a small laugh amidst her dying sobs and accepted his handkerchief to blow her nose.

"Jeez Polka," he said, raising his hands to his ears, "it's like a million trumpets went off in here."

She slapped him away but he pulled her close again. He didn't know if he ever wanted to let her go.

* * *

"Hotaru?" Ruka said softly as he entered the hospital room clutching a bouquet of pale pink peonies. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," she said, yawning as she rolled over but with none of her usual annoyance.

"I bought these for you," he said, placing the beautiful blooming flowers, already in a vase, on a table near her bed. "They're from our gardens," he explained.

She looked them over approvingly before sitting herself up and opening her arms wide.

Not really surprised by her want of affection Ruka happily embraced her, leaning in to kiss her softly. "I was so scared I was going to lose you," he said softly, squeezing her briefly.

He hadn't wanted to say this to her, for fear of reminding her of her terror but he couldn't help it slipping out. "I'm..I'm really sorry," he said looking up at her, his eyes starting to gloss over with tears, "I wish I hadn't forced you to come to my house, I wish I hadn't have left you alone."

The tears were starting to fall thick and fast when Ruka felt a hard pinch on his arm. He cried out briefly in pain, loosening the death grip he had started to use on his girlfriend.

"Baka," she smiled, "I wanted to come over remember. None of this is your fault."

"But.." he started to protest, but she raised a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Besides," she said, manoeuvring her arms around him again, "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"I can't let you thank me for that," he said, smiling despite himself. "It was a completely selfish act on my behalf. I," he swallowed, "I can't live without you Hotaru, I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, just as seriously. Catching his eye to make sure he knew she meant it just as much as him before leaning back, letting his warmth encircle her as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Natsume had originally intended to take Mikan to her mother's grave which he realised now would have ranked amongst one of the worst things he could ever do to her whilst she was this upset. So instead he decided on a different course of action.

He had laid Mikan flat on the stupid, lumpy couch and after setting his jacket over her, told her that he was going to look at something and that she should try to sleep for a while. She had closed her eyes smiling briefly when Natsume had leaned down to kiss her forehead briefly. Then he got to work.

He had entered Mikan's surname into a search engine that would scan local news paper articles that had thankfully been archived within the library's computers and after skipping a few about her father winning a local karaoke competition and after actually reading one about Mikan winning an award for her sporting achievements he found what he was after.

As he had hoped, the article that told the news of Yuka's death also had the name of the man she had saved. It gave his age as 76, Mikan was right about him being an old man. He also remembered briefly about Youichi's ghost and was able to confirm his hunch that Yuka was the little boys mother.

He went to the phone books at the front of the library and looked up the man's name and was grateful to find that he was listed.

* * *

"Mikan," he said softly, gently shaking the sleeping girls shoulder. "Wake up."

"Natsume?" she mumbled, slowly realising where she was.

"Let's go eat," he said, pulling her hand to help her up again. His jacket fell off her and he stowed it in his bag. The rain had stopped about an hour ago and he doubted he would need it for a while.

"What are we having?" she asked as she allowed him to take her hand as they made their way out of the library.

"I don't know yet, I guess we'll see," he replied.

"Can we have dessert?" she asked hopefully.

Natsume chuckled, "you can have dessert," he corrected her, "I'll settle for keeping all my teeth."

They ate a quick meal of Onigiri and Miso Soup; followed by, in Mikan's case, a big slice of chocolate cheesecake. Natsume rolled his eyes at her huge serving and was not at all surprised when she revealed she had asked for a double serving. How she didn't weigh 1,000 kilos by now was anybodies guess.

She didn't question where they were going as Natsume led her toward a somewhat secluded household. He was fairly confident he knew the way after checking out the directions on google maps.

They approached the front door and Natsume rapped on it with three quick knocks. It was quickly opened by a man whom Natsume recognised from his picture in the article and Mikan knew from memory.

"It's you," she gasped, before turning to Natsume and flashing him a '_what the hell are we doing here_' look.

"May we come in?" Natsume asked after he had introduced himself and Mikan.

"Of course," the man replied, stepping back to allow them entry. He met Mikan's eyes and offered her a small smile. "I suppose you want me to apologise," he said.

Mikan was stunned by his bluntness and began to open and close her mouth like a goldfish, not quite sure what to say.

"Come with me," the man said, his expression suddenly full of sincerity. "I have a lot I want to talk to you about."

"Jii-chan!" came a voice from a room near them. "Ah, perfect timing," he chuckled, suddenly changing direction and leading Natsume and Mikan toward the voice.

"I would like you to meet my grandchildren," the old man said, "this is Tobita," he said, pointing to a boy who looked about eight or nine and was sitting at the table and was seemingly in the middle of his homework. "This is Hoshino," he continued pointing to a younger boy who couldn't have been more that four who was drawing a picture of a rainbow, "and Yura," he finished. The girl who he now pointed to looked in her early teens and was playing with tarot cards. She had stashed them away guiltily when the old man had entered the room.

"You kids be good," he said, ruffling the youngest boys hair with affection. "I'll be right back."

Mikan was in awe as the man led Natsume and herself to their original destination.

"I know what you were thinking," the man said when he noticed Mikan's face. "You had thought your mother had died for an old man with no life left," he continued, but his tone was not accusing.

"These kids, they are not mine," he continued once the pair had seated themselves. "They have all been abandoned here, I have taken them in," he explained.

"Mikan," he said, looking her straight in the eyes, "I do not think that exchanging my life for a young woman who had so much to live for was a fair deal at all, but I must be grateful for the sake of my children. If not for her sacrifice," he sighed heavily, "I hate to think what would have become of them."

Mikan lowered her gaze but refused to let herself cry anymore.

"I have made plans for them now," he continued, "if I did have to leave them, they will be taken care of. I can't regret not having this time with them though. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"Thank you for seeing us," Natsume said when he realised Mikan wasn't up for talking.

"Not a problem," the man said, "and young lady, please accept my sincerest condolences."

"Thank you," she said raising her eyes, and he knew she was thanking him for more than his offer of condolence.

The two made their way back to the front door, on their way they passed a portrait that Natsume couldn't help but recognise as his father's work. It was his portrait of Yuka.

* * *

The train ride home was mostly uneventful. Natsume pulled Mikan close and they held each other the whole way back. Natsume wasn't looking forward to the time when he would have to let her go.

The train terminated and they stepped onto their platform.

"Mikan I.." Natsume started but he was stopped by Mikan as she suddenly raised her lips to his.

Not needing any excuse, Natsume returned the kiss just as heatedly. His heart felt as though it would shatter when she stopped because she would surely leave him and return to the embrace of another.

So he pulled her closer, wishing he could keep her like this forever.

* * *

**AN: As peonies can symbolise wealth I thought they were an appropriate choice for Hotaru, plus they are very pretty =]**


	21. 20: Confusion and Resolution

**AN: A comment I am noticing a lot in the reviews for this story regards the speed in which I am updating the chapters. I don't really know what to say besides I just sit down and type them everyday. Sure it's hard to get going sometimes but I find if you just persevere you'd be surprised at how quickly it all comes. Anyway, lots of thanks to Crimson Darkness, bullsh.t, Daz Lee and De Entertainer. It's not a problem when you decide to review (if you decide to), I'm just grateful people enjoy the story. In regards to Yuka, I know her death wasn't especially shocking or dramatic..but it was never really supposed to be. I did run through several scenarios before deciding how she would have died and the one I chose was due to how closely it mimicked her death in the manga (i.e. teleporting Narumi instead of saving herself). I could never see her as suicidal though, I don't think it's in her nature. She's too strong for that...Jeez sorry for the length of this, please read on!**

* * *

Serina Yamada knocked on the front door of her sister's home, unsure if anybody was home. She was about to cut her losses when her nephew Koko appeared.

"Hey Oba-san," the friendly boy greeted her, stepping forward to give her a hug.

"You've grown again," she replied, ruffling the boys hair affectionately. "Soon you'll be taller than your father."

"He's not here at the moment," Koko said, figuring she was probably here to see him, "he's at the hospital."

"I know," she smiled slightly, "I was just there."

"Oh, you're here to see me?" he asked a little surprised.

"That's correct," she said, stepping into the house as Koko held the door for her. "What are we eating?" she asked curiously. Knowing Koko it could be anything.

"Peanut Butter and Salami sandwiches," he said with a goofy grin, "they're actually one of my favourites."

"Of course," she laughed, "I don't know how you come up with these."

"The refrigerator does all the hard work for me," he assured her. "So anyway," he said after taking a huge bite from one of his sandwiches, "what were you after?"

Serina reached into her bag and placed a ticket in front of her nephew, who had already moved on to his second sandwich.

"It's the Crystal Ball," she explained, "I bought your ticket."

'_Ah so that was it_' Koko thought to himself. Every year his aunt and about ten other ladies hosted this event to raise money which would provide assistance to those living with chronic illnesses. Serina had been active within the organisation since her adolescence, in support of her sickly sister.

"Hey would you be able to get me another one of those?" he asked casually.

"I can get you as many as you like," she replied.

* * *

Natsume spotted Mikan the moment she arrived at school the next morning. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since he had last seen her. He was terribly confused about why she had kissed him. She hadn't said anything after they had separated and had insisted on making her own way home, despite his many protests.

She couldn't have known the extent of the pain she had released inside of him, she wouldn't knowingly be that cruel; to give him a small taste of what he desired only to have him realise he would never be this close to fulfilling it again. No, she couldn't have known what her kiss would mean to him.

He said goodbye to his sister, who had spotted Youichi and was now running after him to the elementary section. He wished he could greet Mikan as enthusiastically but he couldn't find the words. If only he could be sure of what her kiss had meant. If only he wasn't so hopeful her feelings matched his own.

He watched her as she sat near to him in homeroom, wondering how to best broach the topic before deciding it would be easier to just say nothing. If she wanted to talk about it, she would.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him Mikan had thought of little else since yesterday, and perhaps she was even suffering more than him. Not only was she trying to deal with why she had kissed Natsume and what she felt for him but she was already burdened by her existing feelings for Tsubasa. She wasn't sure on the status of their relationship which only led her to be more confused.

All this paled to her experiences of sharing her mother's story with Natsume yesterday. She had started to resent the old man for telling her his story. She had been comfortable being mad at her mother but now her rage felt as hollow and fake as the joy she offered her father.

To say she was a jumble of emotions would have been an understatement.

She wished Hotaru was here to help her clear her mind but her best friend was still not back at school. It looked like Mikan would have to weather this storm alone.

As the day passed she attempted conversation with Natsume a few times. However, every time she opened her mouth to say something, the words died and she was left speechless.

"Are you okay Mikan?" Sumire asked her after one such instance, "you look like you're chewing imaginary gum or something."

"Oh," Mikan said, slightly embarrassed, "I'm fine."

After that she decided to let Natsume be. After all if he wanted to talk to her he would, right?

* * *

Narumi thumbed through the dictionary until he found the word he was after.

_Atonement: the action of making amends for a wrong or injury._

Narumi glared at the definition in annoyance. He had hoped it would offer him a sort of guide as to how this atonement Yuri had mentioned could actually be achieved but the little book of definitions just moved straight on to the next word.

After checking the synonyms, he looked up amends and repentance only to have similar results. He wished he could google the words but sadly he was in class and so he'd have to wait.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to just apologise and move on, he had to offer his brother more than that. He wanted Ruka to understand not only how sorry he was, but also how much Ruka had misjudged him. He could be kind, I mean surely he had the capacity right? He could be a good brother, maybe even a great brother. He just wanted another chance, he hoped that request wasn't more than he deserved.

"I wish I could just start with a clean slate," he mumbled to himself. Then it struck him. How do you get a clean slate? By cleaning the dirt away. Narumi knew what he had to do, but he certainly wasn't looking forward to it. His dirt was of a particularly painful variety.

* * *

Natsume opened the back gate to Noda's house and approached it from the backyard as usual. The rest of his school day had passed in relative silence with Mikan and himself barely saying two words to each other. It was a depressing experience. He didn't know how they could go from being so close yesterday to taking on this attitude of strangers the next.

To make things even harder, today marked the first day of his house sitting duties and he had to say he wasn't looking forward to the further solitude.

He contemplated calling Ruka but he knew he'd be with Hotaru and he didn't want to bother them.

"Looks like it's just you and me," he said, sprinkling some fish food into Noda's aquarium, watching the goldfish zip around the tank after it.

After he had completed all Noda had asked him to do, he sat down on the couch and turned on the television then quickly turned it off. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than her.

Desperation made him turn to his homework and after distracting himself with all his assignments he decided to cut his losses and head to sleep.

Noda had made the guest room up for him and he had to admit it was more comfortable than he supposed the lazy hippie was capable of but when he closed his eyes he allowed himself to imagine he was laying down in a far less comfortable place. Sitting straight-backed on that terribly lumpy couch from yesterday's library, running his fingers through Mikan's long hair, straightening it out after it had been exposed to the rain that was still pouring down outside.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter is a little on the short side and for that I apologise, I tried to make it as long as possible without moving around the place too much. Also I'm sorry if I got the Japanese word for aunt wrong. I googled but search engines can only take me so far =]  
**


	22. 21: Love is a Troublesome Word

**AN: Hey here's the next one. Thanks to Crimson Darkness, BubblySunshine190, Tanyaita and De Entertainer for reviewing. Thanks for your help with the whole aunt thing, I'm going to fix it up now. Also I'm glad to see you did read the story, I know the description isn't the most enthralling hehe. On that note I know the last chapter was dull, but I did my best. I'm very happy to hear you liked the gum thing though. On with chapter 21..I think you might like this one =]**

* * *

Narumi looked down at the list of names he had compiled. It named both halves of every couple he could ever remember breaking up. The list was longer than he was comfortable with but now that he had started the process of repenting for his sins he was feeling a lot better. Maybe it was just his change it attitude but it was almost as though he could feel himself becoming a better person.

He picked up his phone to dial the first number. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Mikan sat in her bedroom holding the remains of her now deflated pool toy. She was surprised that she had become so attached to the little fellow but when he had become victim to a falling lamp this afternoon she felt a greater sadness than she probably should.

She supposed it was because her emotions were running on overload already that she started to cry over her little friend. Youichi heard her sobs and joined her in her bedroom to see what the matter was.

"Is it a boy?" he asked seriously when he seen her disheveled appearance.

She couldn't help but laugh at such an intuitive question coming from such a small boy.

"I think some of it is," she replied, lifting him into her lap. "How did you get to know so much about what makes girls cry anyway?"

He shrugged before snuggling against her in a comforting way. "You shouldn't let someone make you cry," he said softly.

"I know," she replied, wiping her eyes, "but sometimes it's just unavoidable," she finished a little sadly.

"I'd never make you cry," he said, raising his eyes to meet hers.

She smiled at his sweetness. "You can't say that Youichi, you don't know...we might get mad at each other over something stupid."

"No," he insisted, "I would never do that. I promise."

She let him keep his promise for now, she doubted he'd remember it for very long anyway. It would be nice if he was able to promise such a thing, but relationships are complicated and circumstances are hardly ever in your control.

* * *

A week had passed and Natsume was getting ever more frustrated. Mikan was still essentially ignoring him and he was no closer to getting an explanation out of her. At the same time he was terrified of what she may say if he did confront him about it. He was having a terrible time of it.

His care-taking duties were coming to an end. Noda would be back tomorrow and then Natsume could finally get out of this house. He wasn't used to the stillness and silence that comes with living alone and it was only adding to his gloom.

He was sitting on Noda's couch, reading a book that had been assigned in English when the doorbell rang. If he had been in any other mood he would have ignored it, seeing the home owner was away, but as he was so lonely he walked towards the door. He opened it to find the very person he had been wanting to talk to standing on the other side.

They stared at each other for a short while before Natsume found his voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you," she replied.

Her tone was laced with sadness but Natsume couldn't help but be cheered up a little by her words. "No, I mean how did you find me?" he clarified.

"Oh, your mother told me you were here."

It was only the fact he was so happy to see her that she was able to let that by without him hurrying to correct her.

"Come in," he said quickly, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her inside.

He felt breathless, standing there, clutching her arm. Before he even knew what he was doing he moved his head towards her own and kissed her.

It was only when she started to relax that he could feel how tense she had been. It seemed that like himself she couldn't find the words but she seemed happy to express herself this way. He began half-dragging her down the hallway, stumbling every now an then as he had refused to end their kiss. When he had felt her drop onto the couch, he moved next to her.

She was intoxicating and he drank her in, his senses having become hyper sensitive at her arrival. Her touch was soft and so warm it burned his skin. Her taste and smell were free from the nauseating sweetness favoured by lip gloss companies, they were sweet in a completely different way. Almost like the sweetness of fruit.

"Natsume," she moaned slightly as he freed her mouth briefly to trail kisses down to her neck.

He pulled away from her to make his eyes level with her own. If she wanted him to stop then he would.

Instead she surprised him by pushing him flat against the couch and moving to sit on his lap, attacking him with the same ferocity as before. Encouraged by her actions he moved his arms to encircle her waist before pulling her against him as tightly as he could.

It was when she started to slide her hands under his shirt that he pushed her away.

"No I can't do this," he said almost angrily.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not understanding the mood change at all.

"I don't want it to be this way between us, I don't want you to treat me so casually only to run back to him." she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"It's not like that," she said quickly, dropping her eyes to stare at her hands.

"Then what is it like?" he said, his voice taking on that begging tone he despised.

"I..I like you more than that," she said nervously.

"Do you love me?" he demanded. He hadn't meant to ask her that, the answer would surely break his already agonising heart.

"I might love you," she said softly. "I don't know, I'm very confused right now." She reached out for his shaking hand and rested her head over the place on his chest that held his furiously beating heart.

"Do you love him?" he asked, trying very hard to keep his voice steady.

"No," she sniffed slightly, "I've been thinking about it and I know in my heart I don't love Tsubasa. I think I wanted to love him because it would have been an easy choice for me to make but I just can't make myself do it. I mean..I can't stop thinking about you Natsume."

Natsume had never before felt such relief. It coursed through him like a drug, leaving him euphoric. But he couldn't dwell on it for long, he needed to tell her before he lost all his nerve.

"Leave him," Natsume demanded, "don't see him anymore."

"You love me?" she whispered, hardly believing what she had discovered.

He answered her with another fierce hug. "Of course I do you stupid little girl."

They held each other this way until Natsume began to feel warm tears on his cheek, they were not his own.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, hating to see her sad again.

"I don't know," she suddenly laughed, "my emotions have been so crazy lately.

Natsume kissed her again, but unlike before these were soft, comforting kisses that soon dried her eyes.

"Stay with me," he commanded her, once they had laid back on the couch.

She showed no signs of resistance as she lay her head down on his lap and closed her eyes.

* * *

When Tsubasa finally tracked down Natsume the next day, the older boy had become so furious he was shaking with rage.

"I just got off the phone with Mikan," he said in a strangely calm voice. "I think you can guess what she had to say."

Natsume just shrugged and tried to shut his bedroom door but Tsubasa just barged right into his room. "Get out," he demanded angrily, really not wanting to have this conversation. Why did he have to live with the guy Mikan had been seeing?

"You're stealing my girlfriend? This is a new low Natsume," he growled.

Natsume narrowed his eyes, "What? Upset you can't string her along until that witch finally decides to take you back again? You never deserved her you bastard. How dare you use her that way?"

"It wasn't like that," Tsubasa said defensively, the rage brewing in his eyes. "I really liked her."

"You could never love her," Natsume spat, knowing what the older boy was driving at. "You were leading her on. Admit it."

Natsume paused to inhale a very shaky breath, "I love her," he said, "I would never make her second best."

Tsubasa stood there completely dumbstruck. He knew Natsume would never use that term lightly. He barely even liked anybody, let alone felt that he loved them. Not saying another word Tsubasa left the still seething boy's room, closing the door behind him.


	23. 22: Strawberry Fields 4ever

**AN: I think this chapter is very cute, I'm very happy with it. Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter, BubblySunshine190, Tanyaita, Crimson Darkness, emilyishdabest and to my guest commenter. Sorry for yet another typo, and thanks to those who pointed it out to me. I feel for poor old Tsubasa too, but don't worry I won't leave him in such a sad situation for long.**

* * *

It was in the very early hours of Sunday morning that Natsume was woken abruptly by a loud banging at his door. Groaning, he grabbed at his clock sleepily and seen the time was only 05:35.

Figuring Aoi had a nightmare or something he told the person on the other side to come in and was very surprised when a much older girl entered the room.

"Morning Natsume," Mikan greeted him cheerfully, careful to keep her voice low.

"What? How did you get into my house?" he asked her.

"Oh," she said a little guiltily, "the back door wasn't exactly locked," she confessed. "I tried to call your phone but you weren't answering."

"Probably because I was asleep," he said, yawning slightly. "Why are you here so early anyway?"

Her brightness dulled a little, "I wanted to do something with you today, maybe I should have asked you first," she said uncertainly.

"Come here you silly girl," he said, spreading his arms wide to embrace her. "I'm glad you're here," he mumbled, kissing the top of her head affectionately, "I'm just a little surprised."

She smiled and snuggled against him, he was so warm, but when he tried to pull her down to lay next to him she quickly sat back up.

"You can't go back to sleep," she pouted slightly.

"Just for a minute," he mumbled but she pulled his arm until he sat up again.

"You pick the worst times to be excitable," he smiled, rubbing his fingers softly over her cheek before standing.

"Planning to stay for the show?" he asked her when she didn't leave the room.

"Oh right," Mikan said, forgetting he still had to dress. She turned and left before he could see how red her cheeks were.

She walked out into the hallway and her eyes unconsciously passed over Tsubasa's door. She felt a slight tug of guilt. The phone call she had made to him yesterday had left her feeling very low. She especially hated that she had been too cowardly to break it off between them in person.

They hadn't been very serious though, she had reasoned. She doubted he would dwell on it very long, and she couldn't feel too bad. Natsume loved her, that was enough to lift her grey mood and reassert the smile on her face.

"Why are you grinning so stupidly?" he asked her after he had opened his door.

"No reason," she shrugged before standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss. He draped his arms lazily around her waist, thinking this had to be the best way to wake up.

"So where did you want to go anyway?" he asked her when she had let her head roll away to rest against his chest.

She reached into her pocket and handed him a page that had very clearly been ripped out of a newspaper. She had highlighted an advert for strawberry picking.

"They had a late season, so you can still pick strawberries there," she said, starting to bounce up and down excitedly.

"I can read Polka," he said poking her in the side playfully. Strawberry picking eh?..Now he seen why she had woken him up so early.

"Is this an apology for trying to eat mine?" he teased.

She smiled, "maybe..though I shouldn't have to feel bad for that. You are too possessive."

Natsume smirked in reply, she wasn't wrong about that. He looked down at the address of the farm; it was going to take a little while to get to this place. He cursed for the thousandth time that he couldn't drive yet.

"It shouldn't take too long if we ride our bikes," she said, reading his mind. "I rode mine over here."

"Yeah okay," he agreed, taking her by the hand and leading her downstairs.

"Have you eaten?" he asked her, stopping by the fruit bowl for an apple.

"Yep," she replied. "Come on Natsume," she whined when she seen he had started looking through the fridge.

He shook his head, patience really wasn't one of her virtues, but he decided not to keep her waiting and decided to stick with his apple for now and find something else a little later.

He went out the back door to track down his bike when he seen hers in his backyard. He remembered her saying she had come in that way.

"You have a basket on the front?" he teased her, "how cute."

"Shut up," she defended it, "it's old. Besides, it'll be useful for carrying the strawberries," she pointed out.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, she had a point.

Instead of grabbing his own bicycle he grabbed his fathers. It had a crate affixed to the back he used to carry his big suitcases of sketches around in or sometimes even groceries. It would suit Natsume's purposes nicely.

He let Mikan ride ahead of him before he followed behind her.

* * *

"These are really delicious," Mikan said as she ate yet another strawberry.

"Your going to get a stomach ache if you keep eating so many," he warned her. It seemed she had taken the man's words about eating as many as she liked very seriously.

"I thought you'd be eating more," she said, tipping her head to the side, "I thought these were your favourite."

"They are," he said, smiling despite himself, "I'm just not a glutton like you."

"Hey!" she started to protest noisily but Natsume had a very effective way of getting her to quieten down. The strawberries had left her tasting sweeter than usual and he let his tongue slip into her mouth so he could taste her properly.

She responded eagerly, grabbing at his shirt whilst she tried to manoeuvre herself to a more comfortable position. When Natsume realised what she was up to he raised his own hands to the back of her head, to cradle it as he lowered her to the soft ground. He moved so he was straddling her legs and stopped kissing her momentarily to make sure she was now comfortable in her new position. She started rubbing her hands lazily up and down his thighs and raised her head slightly. Satisfied she was comfortable he lowered his head down again to continue.

Not wanting to pin her shoulders down with his own hands he decided to let them drag down each side of her body, grazing the very slight swell of her breast, moving down the curve of her waist before coming to rest on her narrow hips. Wanting to continue exploring her, he snaked his hands under the hem of her T-shirt and began running his hand across her soft, smooth stomach.

She nuzzled him briefly, telling him it was okay to continue. So with her encouragement he moved his hands higher, feeling his arousal increase tenfold when his fingers made contact with the extra soft skin that peeked out from under her bra.

His kisses became more demanding, and understanding his want Mikan pulled away from him quickly, pulling her shirt over her head. Natsume followed her action whilst she freed herself of her bra before throwing it next to the discarded shirt beside her.

Natsume looked around quickly, having forgotten they were technically in a public place, but for now they appeared to be very alone. He turned his attention back to Mikan who looked back at him a little shyly.

"I know that they aren't very.." she began nervously but Natsume cut her off by kissing her quickly.

"You worry about the stupidest things," he said running his fingers over her cheek.

He lowered his head to her left breast and kissed it tenderly, brushing his nose over it lightly before turning his attention to her right and repeating the action.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, his lips moving next to her ear.

She smiled and crashed her lips against his. He could tell she had been very nervous, and without her having to tell him he knew that she had never shown this much of herself to anyone before. This alone made him sublimely happy.

* * *

With the sun blazing high in the sky, the two young lovers loaded their strawberries into their bicycles and headed back in the direction of home.

"Do you want to stop for a while?" he asked her when he noticed her bicycle begin to slow down.

She nodded her head and dismounted from her bicycle, careful not to spill any of her strawberries.

"I'm hungry," she said. She started laughing when Natsume replied with an alarmed expression. "What?" she asked.

"How can you be hungry after all those strawberries?" he said shaking his head.

"Strawberries aren't real food though," she said, as though this statement made perfect sense.

"What do you feel like," he asked her, deciding to leave her comment alone.

"Um," she thought about it carefully. "Icecream," she finally decided.

Natsume snorted, "and I suppose that's real food."

Mikan looked at him like her was crazy, "Of course it is," she said seriously.

Natsume could only laugh.


	24. 23: Pretty Boys Can't Fight

**AN: Here's number 23, I have tennis lessons tonight so I decided to post this one before them as I usually get in too late and am fumbling around the keyboard lol. Thank you to my reviewers, BubblySunshine190, Crimson Darkness, Tanyaita (your review made me laugh), De Entertainer and Haruhi-chan131's many reviews =], I'm happy you got around to reviewing because I really enjoyed reading them all (I kinda like MikanxTsubasa as well). I hadn't realised Mikan would come across as a stalker in any way. I had to laugh when you said she was acting a little creepy but I figured that once Mikan had set her mind on doing something, she'd go right ahead and do it, regardless of any unimportant (to her anyway) things like what time it was, and the fact that everyone else besides her was trying to sleep.**

* * *

Sumire leaned over the sink of the girls bathrooms, getting as close to the mirror as possible. She was trying to keep her hand steady as she used her eye liner pencil to draw the finest of lines just above her bottom set of eyelashes. It was a very delicate operation.

She was just finishing the second when the bathroom door opened and a very distressed girl collided with her.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sumire cried, if this idiotic girl had been a second earlier, she might have had Sumire's eye out. "Stop running around so blindly," she chastised her weakly, she was starting to feel sorry for the girl. Something had made her very upset.

"What's wrong anyway?" she asked, not unkindly.

"Natsume-sama," the girl sobbed.

Things became a little clearer. Obviously Natsume had insulted the girl and she was too sensitive to handle it.

"I'm sure whatever he said wasn't so bad," Sumire said in an even gentler tone, really hoping this girl would shut up soon.

"No," the girl said before hiccuping ridiculously.

Fed up with her nonsense, Sumire marched out of the bathroom with the intention of telling Natsume off for making girls so upset that they nearly ruin her make-up. She looked around, wondering which direction the girl had come from when her eyes met the reason the girl had been crying.

Natsume was standing in the school hallway, blatantly kissing Mikan in a way that would make most girls blush. Sumire gave a little snort of laughter, '_so he finally got his act together_', she thought before realising the girl must be upset because Natsume was kissing a girl. Natsume didn't kiss **anyone**, so this was a very big deal. The girls in their grade were liable to be sobbing for weeks now both Ruka and Natsume were officially off limits.

"Hey Hyuuga!" she called out cheekily, "get a room!"

* * *

On the other side of the school however, things were looking a lot more gloomy. Tsubasa had already phoned Tono to inform him of his break up but he hadn't told anyone else, until now.

"That's too bad," Reo said sympathetically, taking a drag on his cigarette. He was however very interested in the fact, as far as he knew, Mikan wasn't seeing anyone.

Tono seemed to pick up on this and flashed him a quick '_do it and you die_' look.

"Where's Naru anyway?" Tono asked, eager to change topics at the sight of Tsubasa's anguished expression. It had to be rough on the guy, getting dumped one right after the other. Tsubasa wasn't like the rest of his friends. They may have enjoyed the company of multiple women but he was a one woman kind of guy. Tono felt a little angry at Mikan for stamping on his best friends heart. Leaving Tsubasa for Natsume was a very cold thing to do in his opinion.

"He said he had something important to do," Reo said shrugging, but Tono could tell he was a little hurt at being left out of whatever Naru was doing.

"Want to go look for him?" Tono asked and Reo sprang to his feet.

"I'm worried about him," Reo confessed as they walked, "he's so serious lately. I mean I guess he has a lot on his mind but I don't know what all that's going to make him do."

They finally noticed that Tsubasa hadn't joined them when they started walking. Tono looked back at his slumped over figure and sighed.

"You go look for Naru, I'll stay with this tortured soul," he said jokingly but his eyes were serious.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Reo said, offering Tsubasa a quick wave before walking away.

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka were walking hand in hand without any real idea of where they were going. It was Hotaru's first day back at school since her accident and Ruka was being quieter than usual.

"What are you thinking about?" Hotaru asked the silent boy, but he didn't answer her.

He instead stared straight ahead, fixed with fear. Hotaru noticed his hand had become clammy and so she dropped it before giving him a small nudge.

"Ruka?" she asked quietly, but then she seen what he had seen. Narumi was standing surrounded by about seven or eight boys and they all looked pissed.

* * *

Narumi had never felt more nervous in his life but he refused to show any fear in front of the group that was now closing in on him. He had spent the weekend calling the names on his list to apologise for ruining their relationships; most had hung up on him, some had yelled at him but he just sat there and took it. Some had even forgiven him when they had heard the sincerity in his voice and it had made him feel much better, but it was only now he was seeing the flaw in his plan. Maybe some things were better left in the past.

He tried to steel himself, knowing there was a snowball's chance in hell of getting out of this one, when he heard the call behind him.

"Get away from him!" Reo cried, his voice desperate as he sprinted toward the group.

They were only momentarily distracted before they realised they could kill two birds with one stone here. Reo was just as guilty as Naru, why shouldn't he pay the same price?

"Get out of here!" Narumi called back panicked, he didn't want to drag his best friend into this, but it was too late. The group had let Reo run straight into their circle to Narumi's side, the entire time thinking '_is this guy a complete moron or what?_'.

The group looked around at each other. None of them really knew each other terribly well, they had just grouped together after receiving one of Narumi's phone calls. They mostly belonged to the group that had yelled themselves stupid at him. After what seemed like an eternity, a boy stepped forward and aimed a swing at Narumi.

Having lost all thoughts of protecting himself, Narumi threw Reo to the ground and covered him with his body, shielding him as best he could. He felt awful that he had gotten him involved in this.

"Trying to save your boyfriend faggot?" one of their attackers spat, aiming a particularly powerful kick to Narumi's side.

Reo was trying to push Narumi off him so he could fight back but the older boy wasn't budging. It was only when someone grabbed Naru's long hair and yanked him that Reo scrambled out from underneath him. He seen how bad Narumi was looking and almost cried out but he had the wind knocked out of him when he was swiftly kicked in the stomach.

It wasn't looking good for them. Narumi closed his eyes and tried his best to cover his face which seemed to be his attackers favourite target. Then he heard another very familiar voice.

"Naru! Reo!" a voice sobbed, it was Ruka.

"Oh look here's another one," one of the more brutal boys exclaimed gleefully but some of his companions were losing their taste for all the violence. It was all a bit too much for them.

"Hey leave the kid alone, he didn't do anything," one of them said nervously.

"He's that scum's brother," the first boy said, pointing to Naru who was now lying limp. "He's probably just like him."

But Ruka had barely heard them, moving through the crowd of boys, he pushed a boy away who was beating his brother in the head and pulled him closer to Reo who was starting to look just as bad.

"Leave him alone!" Ruka screamed, tripping another boy who tried to aim another kick at Reo.

"Listen, kid," the boy who had first spoken said, "I have zero problem with taking you out too, so how about you just leave?"

"I think it would be better if you all leave," a cold female voice came from behind them.

They swiveled around, surprised to see beautiful yet strange girl walking calmly toward them.

"Or I'll show these to the principal..and the police," she added in afterthought, showing them a stack of photographs she had quickly snapped of them attacking Narumi and Reo. She aimed her Polaroid at them now and rapidly snapped a photograph of each of their faces whilst they stood there stunned.

"Violence is illegal you know," she informed them casually.

The boys all looked scared. They all knew how affluent Narumi and Reo's families were. They were sure the police would be plenty interested in any complaints they may have.

With one final glare, the most menacing boy took after the group of his comrades who had already scurried away.  
"I'm showing them anyway," Hotaru said defiantly, completely disgusted with what she had just seen.

Her expression softened when she seen the heartbreaking sight of Ruka sobbing over his brother who looked unrecognisable from his usual self. She might not have even known it was him if Ruka hadn't been calling out his name softly, trying to get some fully formed words out of him.

She felt bad for ever wishing anything terrible on him. She had been so mad at him this past week but this was too much. He didn't deserve this, nobody did.


	25. 24: You Know I'm There For You

**AN: Poor Narumi =[ I hate to see him this way (even though I kinda wrote him into this situation...er, moving on). Thanks to BubblySunshine190 and Crimson Darkness for your reviews. It's great when Hotaru has her badass moments, she's such an awesome character, and Naru as we all know as a wonderful caring side...once he gets over himself =p**

* * *

Tono had advised Tsubasa to ditch the rest off the school day. He had told him bluntly that he was in no condition to study and walked with him over to the car park, keeping a keen eye out for any teachers. Tono doubted they would share his beliefs, so it was really best for everyone if they didn't run into any.

"I'll come over after school," Tono called out as Tsubasa backed out of his parking space. Soon he was down the street then completely out of sight.

Turning on his heel Tono began to wonder where Reo had gotten to. Seeing as how he hadn't returned, he assumed he had found Narumi and so he decided to join them.

After a quick run around Tono finally spotted Naru and Reo flat on the floor with Ruka seemingly slumped over his brother whilst his girlfriend looked busy with something else entirely.

Tono's light jog quickly turned into a sprint when he got close enough to see the state of his two friends. Both their uniforms had been torn in various places, mostly around the collar and sleeves. Narumi's elbows were bleeding and Reo had lost his shoes but the most visible damage that Tono could see was their faces.

Reo had blood trickling down his face from his eyebrow, which had been cut open somehow. His jaw looked bruised and something must have happened to his nose because he was holding it tightly. All this however was nothing compared to the state of Narumi.

Tono was having trouble making his features out through all the blood and bruises. His eyes stood out though as they had been blackened and looked painfully swollen. He had a graze running along one of his cheeks, Tono winced when he realised he must have been dragged along the concreted path. The other side of his face was dominated by scratch marks. His nose and lips were split and made more frightening by the dark purple bruises that had spread away from the point of impact, all across Narumi's once handsome face.

"They were beaten up," Hotaru explained needlessly, it was pretty clear what had happened.

Tono crouched down level with Ruka.

"We need to get them to the nurse," he said firmly, knowing Ruka needed to stop crying before he made himself sick. "Do you think you can support him?" he asked, pointing to Reo who looked like he was probably able to walk a little.

Ruka nodded and moved over next to Reo, Hotaru had already moved one of the older boy's arms around her shoulder and Ruka moved under the other and together they lifted him. Tono moved one of his own arms under Narumi's shoulders and the other under his knees and lifted him completely off the ground.

"Can you put your arms around my neck?" he asked the injured boy, not quite sure how concious he was.

"I always knew you had a thing for me Tono," Narumi coughed weakly before complying with his friend's request.

"I'm trying to help you, you idiot," he couldn't help but laugh, truth was Tono was scared shitless about the state he had found his friends in. He was kicking himself that he didn't follow Reo to go look for Narumi, plus he was feeling incredibly pissed off at whoever had done this to them, but Naru's joking helped calm him a little.

"I know," Naru replied seriously, "thanks."

"Don't worry about that at the moment," Tono replied, "just hang on, we're nearly there."

* * *

"Faster!" a little boy demanded as he sat on the shoulders of a much older one.

"You-chan, settle down," his sister scolded, holding on to the hand of an equally small girl.

Natsume ignored his girlfriend and began running down the street, much to the delight of his passenger who held on tightly. When he reached the end, Natsume doubled back to meet up with Mikan and his sister.

"You'll spoil him," Mikan said shaking her head but smiling widely. Natsume just shrugged, or more accurately tried to shrug but was severely hindered by the added weight on his shoulders.

As they neared the end of the street, so too came their time to separate.

Natsume set Youichi on the ground and embraced Mikan almost as soon as the little boy's feet touched the floor.

"Come over to my house," he tried to coax her, holding her closer to him as she tried to back away. "I doubt Tsubasa's even there, he drove off somewhere. I couldn't find his car in the car park." He ran his fingers through her hair, unwilling to say goodbye.

"I don't want to take the chance," Mikan replied a little reluctantly.

Natsume sighed in frustration, "what's the big deal? it's not like this will come as a surprise to him. Plus he's going to see us together eventually."

"Not so soon," Mikan said softly, rubbing Natsume's arm, "I don't want to throw it in his face or anything. It'd just be too awkward." There was a long pause before Natsume finally replied.

"Okay," he said, shoulders slumped in defeat. "Call me when you get home," he demanded in his usual way.

"Of course," she replied before standing on her toes to give her boyfriend a kiss. Youichi and Aoi giggled hysterically behind them causing Mikan to pull away in embarrassment, much to Natsume's annoyance.

After grabbing the hand of their respective sibling the two separated.

* * *

Later that night two other classmates were also exchanging a phone call.

"I couldn't get any tickets this year?" Koko said lazily into the receiving end of the phone.

"You better be joking," Sumire said in a deadly tone. "If you are taking some other girl..I swear to god..."

"I'm not taking anybody, because I have no tickets," Koko repeated, enjoying himself immensely.

"How could you not get any?" the girl hissed, "your aunt organises the thing, just call her up already!"

"No it's no good," he replied in a sad tone, starting to have trouble keeping a straight face. This was too entertaining. "I asked too late I guess."

"You guess!" Sumire shrieked, "what the hell do you mean you guess you asshole. You know I look forward to it every year. Practically everyone I know is going. I bought my dress already and everything. That's like your only duty as my friend, to take me to the Crystal Ball. Why the hell else would I even be friends with you!"

"Oh the _Crystal_ Ball," Koko said with comprehension, "yeah I have our tickets for that." Then he braced himself.

"**KOKOROYOMI!**" Sumire snarled into the phone whilst the boy on the other end was bent over with laughter. "Do you have fun torturing me like this?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," he said once he had caught his breath, "I couldn't resist."

"I knew you were lying," she said, her tone still short but Koko could tell she was seeing the funny side of this too. "You can be such a little dork sometimes," she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know Permy, I'm pretty hurt. You said you're only using me," he sniffed pathetically.

"Oh cry me a river," she said, rolling her eyes, "you knew I was joking. Stop being such a woman."

"So you already bought your dress huh?" he said suddenly, "Is it nice?"

"Of course it's nice," she said, with a tone that suggested she was talking to a total moron, "I wouldn't buy something gross would I?"

"Just making sure I don't show up with an ugly date," he said teasingly.

"I guess it's too late for me though huh?" she fired straight back at him. "Hey, where's you Dad tonight?" she asked suddenly. "Is he home?"

"Oh, no," Koko said a little sadly, "Mom's got a bit of a virus, he wanted to stay with her."

"Okay, I'm getting my mother to drive over to come pick you up, you're having dinner with us. I expect to see you at your front door in ten minutes," she ordered.

"Yes mam," Koko said playfully before taking a more serious tone, "thanks," he said softly.

"Don't get all mushy on me," she said before adding, "you know I'm here for you right?"

"Yeah I know," he said smiling before lightening the tone again, "so what are you wearing?" he asked in a perverted tone.

"Goodbye Koko," she said and hung up the phone.


	26. 25: Forgiven

**AN: In this chapter we see Natsume and Hotaru squabble over Mikan...but who will be victorious? Thanks to my reviewers BubblySunshine190, Crimson Darkness, Haruhi-chan131, Tanyaita and De Entertainer (your definitely right about him using Mikan). Glad you guys liked the SumirexKoko moment, I definitely had to lighten the mood a little so I'm really glad you guys enjoyed their exchange. I love Sumire, she's really fun to write, so expect a little more from her.**

* * *

"Look! Look at him!" Narumi's mother demanded, slamming her palm down on the Principal's desk. "My beautiful son," she cried out passionately, "they have ruined his face."

It had been four days since his run in with the group of vengeful ex-boyfriends and the first day he had been at school since. The minute she had seen him, Narumi's mother had set to work simultaneously trying to heal his face and preventing any scarring. Naru couldn't say he wasn't grateful for it. His mother knew what she was doing when it came to things like this and he certainly didn't want a whole bunch of scars on his face for the rest of his life.

Largely due to her expertise Naru's black eyes had faded from their dark purple but were still framing his eyes. All his other facial bruises however had quickly progresses through the healing stages so now all that remained was the strange yellow tinge of where they had been. His split lip was smaller but still painful and very much visible. His nose had scabbed over but that was as far as the improvements had progressed.

The grazes that had dominated half his face were healing quicker than he had expected them too and although they were still there now he doubted they would still be around by the end of the next week. His scratch marks however had barely changed. They were the source of his mothers greatest anxiety in regards to scarring, but she had worked diligently on them and so he was hopeful.

"Calm down Mama," he said, putting an arm around her to halt what seemed to be a never ending stream of French vulgarities. Narumi was glad his Principal seemed to have no idea what she was saying, he definitely wasn't going to explain it to him.

"Madam," the Principal started, relieved he could finally get a word in. "The students have been suspended, we will review their role in this attack individually to determine whether there are grounds for expulsion but assuredly some of them will be expelled."

"You should have expelled them before they attacked my baby!" she fired back, slipping back into her native tongue.

After her heated response the fiery woman had demanded her other son be sent to her and had stormed through the school gates, both her sons trying in vain to calm her.

* * *

Ruka and Narumi sat in their living room, neither one saying very much. As soon as they had returned home their mother had set to work on her elder son's face. She had applied her various ointments, crèmes and balms along with some sort of strange facial bandage that she had produced from god knows where but so far it seemed to be doing the trick so he didn't question it. She refused any help from her staff, insisting on doing it all herself. Narumi had began to wonder who was more vain about his looks, himself or his mother?

When she had left her sons alone Ruka had sat near his brother but had dropped his head in silence. Narumi wanted very much to talk to him but his lip was painful and it hurt to talk, not to mention he doubted he would be able to anyway with this crazy bandage on his face.

He clapped his hands together to get Ruka's attention before moving his hand in a writing motion, signalling he wanted a pen and some paper. After locating these items Ruka waited anxiously as Narumi wrote his first message.

_I'm fine._

"How can you say that," Ruka said softly after he had read it, "you look awful Naru."

_Don't say that too loudly, Mama thinks I'm going to turn into Quasimodo or something._

Ruka couldn't help but laugh but it was shortened by his misery. "Who were all those people?" he asked, returning to his softer tone.

_I slept with their girlfriends._

"Oh, right," Ruka stammered.

Narumi snatched the notebook back and added, _They had forgotten about it until I reminded them._

"Why would you do that?" Ruka was becoming confused.

_I was trying to make everything right. I needed to make things right._

"I don't understand," Ruka said sadly.

_I had made a list and I called everybody on it. The girls on it I had slept with and the boys, I had ruined their relationships. I was sorry. I wanted to say sorry._

"So why did they beat you up if you were sorry," he asked naïvely.

_Because sometimes sorry isn't enough._

He reached out for Ruka's hand and shot him a regretful look with his large amethyst eyes. Seemingly the only thing on his face that had managed to retain all of their original beauty.

"Why did you even apologise? I mean surely some of these happened a long time ago," Ruka asked, he was trying to understand why his brother would behave in such an obviously reckless way.

_I wanted to show you that I was sorry, I can change. I can love people Ruka, despite what you may think._

Ruka's previous words echoed in his ears. _'You could never even comprehend what it is to love a girl properly...nobody loves you. In fact I don't even know if anybody could even like you...I don't love you Naru_'.

"Did you do this because of me? What I said to you?" he asked, hoping hadn't been the cause of this, however indirectly.

Narumi turned away from him, the pen and paper lay abandoned.

"I-I-I didn't.." he took a deep breath before continuing, he was feeling guilty as hell. "I should never have said that to you," he managed to say.

Naru rolled over and reached for his pen before writing,_ I deserved it_.

"No!" Ruka cried, "you never deserved this."

Narumi raised a hand to silence him. _I don't know if I deserved a beating, probably, but I deserved to hear you say you never loved me. I didn't deserve to have it, I was a really shitty brother to you Ruka. I'm so sorry, but I know I can love Ruka. I love our parents, I love my friends and I love you. I can love._

He was desperate for Ruka to understand him, but he needn't have worried.

"I know," Ruka said, dropping the paper to throw himself at his brother. "I love you Naru."

And so it didn't matter anymore that his face had felt like it was on fire for the past few days, or that Ruka was unknowingly pressing against the very painful bruises on his chest because his brother had forgiven him.

His only regret was getting Reo involved in all of this.

* * *

"A double date?" Mikan asked excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

Natsume grunted a little, clearly not happy that Mikan was getting so excited about spending time with anyone but him. He was further annoyed by the unbridled affection she showered upon her best friend. Affection she could have been sending his way.

"Oh Hotaru," Mikan continued dreamily, "this is the happiest day of my life."

"Can't you control your woman?" Hotaru shot at Natsume, now trying to escape Mikan's enthusiastic embrace.

Natsume snorted with laughter, but nevertheless easily pulled Mikan back into his own arms.

"Hotaru!" the rejected girl cried sorrowfully, "why do you resist my love?"

Hotaru covered her face with her hand, playing up her exacerbation to cause further amusing reactions from her best friend and was completely unsurprised when Mikan began to beg forgiveness. She was about to accept her apologies when Mikan was silenced by Natsume's kiss.

Natsume was easily able to spot that the cold girl was toying with his girlfriend's emotions, as it was one of his own favourite past times, but he had no patience when somebody else tried it. Even if it was her own best friend. He fired a look to his violet eyed adversary, '_don't mess with her_'.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed at the challenge.

"Mikan, come here!" Hotaru demanded, pulling Mikan's hand away from the boy she was resenting for kissing her innocent and vulnerable friend so publicly. Had he no decency?

"I thought you told me to control my woman?" Natsume responded lazily, still holding Mikan by her waist. He pulled her back against him and rested his head on one of her shoulders before nipping at her ear playfully which caused her to giggle.

"You really want to do this right now Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked, cocking and eyebrow.

"What? Afraid you'll lose?" he replied coolly, his face contorting to an amused smirk.

"No chance," Hotaru fired back quickly.

"What are you guys..? Argh Natsume!" Mikan cried as her boyfriend suddenly scooped her up and started walking away with her in his arms.

"That's not playing fair!" Hotaru called out after them.

"Sorry Imai!" Natsume called back, "This one's mine!"


	27. 26: Belle de jour

**AN: Oh dear, not only is this chapter rather short but I won't be able to post tomorrow. I'm going to a party so I won't be home to write the chapter...Maybe two on Sunday? I'll see how I go. Thank you to bellward13, BubblySunshine190, Haruhi-chan131, Crimson Darkness, ArtsyNinja3, Tanyaita and XxFairytailLuverxX for reviewing. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the Ruka/Narumi moment (if only two other brothers could work it out :P) and Hotaru and Natsume. I often wonder who would have the bigger sway with Mikan. I guess I'll make up my mind as I continue writing.**

* * *

On Saturday afternoon Hotaru arrived at Ruka's house with Mikan in tow. It was the day of their double date and Mikan was particularly excited.

"Where are we going though Hotaru?" the other girl had been asking her on and off as the two girls had gotten themselves ready for their dates.

"It's a surprise Mikan," her friend had replied mysteriously, and had refused to reveal anything else.

The two girls approached the front door, but neglected to ring it as they spotted Ruka and Natsume hanging around the front garden nonchalantly, but Hotaru wasn't fooled. She knew they had been waiting for them to arrive.

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan ran over to her date excitedly. "How do I look?" she asked spinning around excitedly for him to view her outfit.

"Stop fishing for compliments," he chastised her playfully, catching her hand to pull her closer to him.

"You look very beautiful Hotaru," Ruka said as he approached his own date, raising her hand to his lips to greet her.

She offered him a smile before directing her attention to Natsume who was, in her opinion, acting in a very uncivil way. "Hey Hyuuga, let go of her," she ordered.

"Ruka, can you please control your woman?" Natsume replied casually, cocking his eyebrow in her direction.

Hotaru smirked, she had to give him that one.

"This is going to be so much fun," Mikan smiled, oblivious to any tension around her.

"Baka you don't even know what we're doing yet," Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"What are we doing?" Natsume butted in, he wasn't exactly thrilled that Hotaru had been the one in charge of picking the activity. No doubt he was in for a painful experience.

"We're going to the movies," she replied simply, whilst narrowing her eyes in a slightly evil way. She handed them tickets she had already purchased. Natsume noticed they weren't for the regular cinema but for an art house cinema that his father frequented. Natsume realised her game when he seen what film they were going to see. Belle de jour.

"It's a bit old isn't it," he commented, looking up from his ticket.

Ruka however had visibly paled. "I don't think you want to see this," he said nervously.

Natsume smiled, he wasn't surprised Ruka would have heard of it. He was half French. Natsume however had not only heard of this film but had seen it, having been exposed to all kinds of cinema though his father's bohemian friends. He doubted Hotaru had actually seen it but she seemed to know well enough what it was about from the way she looked at him right now.

"Does it have subtitles?" Mikan asked suddenly. "I don't like those films, the words move too fast."

"Yes Sakura's right," Ruka said quickly, "we should watch something else."

"But I already bought tickets," Hotaru said, easily manipulating the gentle boy.

Mikan looked a little glum. She really didn't like subtitles, they made movies so confusing, but unwilling to ruin her big date with Hotaru she plastered a huge grin on her face and said, "Don't worry Ruka-pyon. Since Hotaru picked it, I'm sure it'll be really fun."

Natsume although initially thrown by the choice was now a little curious to see if Mikan could handle this type of film. So he offered no protest as the four climbed into the back of Ruka's car as he gave his driver directions to the cinema.

* * *

They reached the cinema and hurried inside. Unlike regular cinemas, this place didn't have seats in the conventional sense but rather long upholstered benches that sometimes served as beds for those who frequented the cinema during the week but the weekends were busy and were often jam packed with movie goers so they wanted to arrive early enough so they were not relegated to sitting in the aisles.

Natsume held Mikan by the waist to steady her as she clumsily made her way to where Hotaru was already sitting with Ruka in what she had deemed to be the best seats. This place was a death trap and he knew if he left her to her own devices she would surely fall.

"Clumsy girl," he whispered in her ear when she stumbled again.

"It's hard to see in here," she offered as an excuse.

He smiled, "don't worry, I've got you."

The film began. Natsume had forgotten the admittedly uncomfortable opening scene and felt Mikan clutching at his arm in fear before the scene changed and she relaxed.

Poor Ruka tried to avoid the images when they became too much for him but he could never escape the words as the others could. He was just too proper for this sort of film.

Hotaru however seemed unfazed by all that was unfolding on screen, and sat back against the back of the bench and watched the film with unflinching eyes.

Natsume ordinarily would have been happy to watch the film. He had no sensitivity to the subject matter and didn't shy away from sexuality. Nevertheless he was soon ignoring the film completely, choosing instead to watch Mikan's reaction to it.

She was nervous at first, frightened even, but as the film progressed she became a little enthralled by the things she was seeing. He remembered her complaints about subtitles moving to fast but he noticed that she didn't seem to miss a single word.

He hadn't expected that watching her watch a film would have such an effect on him. Her fear of the violence had turned to a sort of curiosity, likewise where she had seemed physically stung by the vulgar language at the start of the film she now seemed intrigued by the degradation.

When the film had finally concluded she seemed mesmerised.

She moved through the seating along with the other movie goers as the credits rolled on the screen, caught in a daze. As she was not paying attention she stumbled, but this time lurched forward and nearly tumbled downwards. Natsume reflexively caught her wrist and pulled her back against him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, moving his hands to hold her waist again.

She nodded her head but still retained her look of absent-mindedness.

As they walked to the street, Natsume suggested Ruka take Mikan to go find somewhere to eat whilst he pulled Hotaru aside.

"Why did you take her to watch that?" he asked.

"I didn't want her to be taken by surprise," she said pointedly.

Natsume scowled, "you think I would force her into something she isn't ready for?"

"No, that's not it," Hotaru replied calmly, "I'm just not sure she knows exactly what it is she's not ready for. Besides I noticed you didn't seem to mind her watching."

She had him there.

"Be thankful it wasn't porn," Hotaru said before walking in the direction of the other two.

Natsume stayed where he was. What exactly was Mikan ready for? He had to admit Hotaru was right. He couldn't sexualise Mikan without her knowing what she was getting herself into. Maybe she needed to be educated.

* * *

**AN: Belle de jour is about a prostitute but is actually pretty tame. I didn't think Hotaru would want to traumatise her best friend.**


	28. 27: Knowledge

**AN: I'm thinking of posting another chapter in the morning so here is the first of the promised two. Thank you to** **Prick 'n Improper, BubblySunshine190, XxFairytailLuverxX, Crimson Darkness, Haruhi-chan131 and Tanyaita for reviewing. I know last chapter was a little weird but I think it's too much for poor little Mikan if Natsume were to just force a whole bunch of stuff on her so I decided he could teach her instead ;). I understand being a bit hesitant to read this story, the description sucks but I wanted to keep it vague because I wasn't too sure where it was going to finish. Thanks for giving it a chance though! It means a lot. **

* * *

Narumi swung through the door of Tono's parents garage. He knew there was band practice today and the group often met here due to Tono's understandable reluctance to dragging his drum kit around with him everywhere.

He had ditched the facial mask but he had made sure his mother had applied all her miracle crèmes before leaving the house. He knew he still looked bad but he was determined to see how Reo was, praying that he wasn't as bad or even worse than him.

"Naru!" the red headed boy jumped off the makeshift stage to run over to his best friend.

"Hey kid," Naru replied, affectionately rubbing Reo's hair.

"I was really worried about you," Reo said, locking his arms around Narumi tightly.

"I was worried about you to," the blonde replied softly.

He dropped one arm to his side, using his other hand to take Reo's chin so he could study his face.

He had a bruised cheekbone and his eyebrow had been stitched but apart from that there wasn't any real damage. Narumi breathed a sigh if relief.

"I was afraid that your nose was broken," he confessed, "Tono told me about the blood."

"Yeah, I was lucky. It was just bleeding," Reo replied, clearly happy about it himself.

The two shared a smile at their own excessive vanity.

"Your eyebrow is going to scar though," Narumi said sadly, inspecting the stitches a second time and counting five.

"I don't give a shit Naru," Reo said, "I'm fine compared to you," he finished sadly.

"It's only superficial," Narumi insisted, "Mama said it won't even scar."

Reo nodded but he didn't look especially comforted.

"Why wouldn't you let me fight?" he asked, "I could have, I dunno done something.." he trailed off.

"I didn't want you to get hurt on my account, but it looks like I couldn't stop it anyway," Narumi replied, his sad tone returning.

He hung his head but Reo bumped his shoulder playfully.

"I was supposed to be protecting you, you idiot," he said, giving his friend a wide smile which Narumi returned.

A third person joined them.

"Hey Naru," Misaki said very seriously, "I'm glad you're alright," and without any further warning he pulled Narumi in for a hug.

Any other time the blonde boy would have been over joyed at this reaction, it would have provided him with weeks of taunting material. Instead he hugged the darker haired man back just as fiercely.

"Thanks Misaki," he replied.

* * *

"Hey Polka," Natsume said, sneaking up behind his girlfriend and scaring the hell out of her.

"Argh!" she cried out, turning around to beat him furiously on the chest. He caught her hands and manoeuvred them so she was now holding him instead.

"Don't scare me," she pouted, resting her head against his chest.

"Sorry," he said, not sorry at all. He couldn't help himself, she was so funny when she was spooked.

"I have a present for you," he said, producing a book from his bag.

"A book?" she said disappointed. This wasn't her idea of a present.

"I want you to read it for me," he said, moving his arms back around her.

Mikan looked at the title. Lady Chatterley's Lover.

"Why?" she asked. It looked long and old.

Natsume smirked. He should have known she would have this reaction to a book. After all she had complained about reading subtitles, but he thought this would be a good way for her to discover certain things without him having to be physical with her and cause her to become frightened and possibly hate him for it.

He also thought a book held an advantage over Hotaru's idea of showing her a film as she could construct the images within her own imagination and could also stop at any time if she wanted to a question. Plus he didn't want the cold girl to have any more involvement in any of this. Surely as her lover it was his job to educate Mikan in the ways of love.

He smiled as he thought about the things he could teach her, his perverted mind was running away with him.

"Come over to my house this afternoon, I want you to read it in front of me."

"Won't you be bored?" she asked.

Natsume smiled, remembering how she had looked during the film. He doubted he would be bored at all.

"Not a chance," he insisted.

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

Narumi sat in his usual place, smoking a cigarette. He was back at school. Five of the eight students had been expelled which seemed to satisfy his mother, and the other three skulked around the school, thoroughly ashamed of what they had partaken in. Narumi didn't know which ones left and which ones stayed and he didn't know the selection process for expulsion though he highly suspected the influence of their parents had a lot to do with it.

He inhaled deeply. His face still hurt and instead of the looks of admiration and adoration he usually received he had been the subject of curious stares and open gawking all morning. He finally understood what it must be like to be ugly.

"Got one for me?"

Narumi looked up to see Yuri looking down at him with an amused look.

"You're not feeling sorry for yourself are you?" she smiled mischievously.

"Of course not," he lied, moving for her to sit next to him. "You didn't hug me at band practice yesterday," he said putting on a hurt voice, "everybody else did."

"You are such a whore," she said rolling her eyes whilst he laughed in reply.

"Come on," he said, "all the other pretty girls are avoiding me."

"So I'm your final resort?" she asked in mock offense.

"Not even close," he smiled, draping his arm around her.

* * *

Mikan's eyes became wide at what she was reading. She was laying on Natsume's bed, her head resting on his stomach whilst he fiddled with her hair.

"What did it say?" he asked curiously, wondering which part she was up to.

"I'm not telling," she said, slightly embarrassed. She rolled so she was now face down on Natsume's chest. "Why did you want me to read this stuff anyway?" she asked in a now muffled voice.

He sighed and sat up, forcing her to sit up with him.

"Mikan, what do you know about what goes on between a man and a woman?" he asked her bluntly.

She backed up away from him, her cheeks turning bright red. "Why?" she asked.

He crawled over towards her before pulling her so she was now seated in his lap.

"You remember that film?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't need clarification.

She nodded her head to the affirmative.

"Did you know about any of that stuff?" he asked her gently and she shook her head no. "Well I just want you to know that stuff exists. Not so that you need to participate in any of it, just so you know." He ran his hand through his hair trying to think of a way to explain. "I just don't want you to be taken by surprise," he said gently. "Trust me this is a lot better than what Imai was planning," he continued, remembering her porn threats.

"So your not making me read perverted things for your amusement?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He laughed, "well I can't say I'm not enjoying watching you," he murmured, kissing her briefly before pulling away. "If you want to stop reading, you can," he said quickly.

"No, it's okay," she replied, "I trust you."

* * *

**AN: Lady Chatterley's Lover is a book by D.H. Lawrence and was considered quite risque at the time it was originally published.**


	29. 28: Sharing a Bed

**AN: Here is the morning chapter! Thank you to XxFairytailLuverxX, Nafmas95, Crimson Darkness and BubblySunshine190 for reviewing. I'm not sure if spantabulous is a word, but it definately should be ;). Glad you're enjoying the Narumi parts, I have special affection for him (he's my favourite character and I notice he usually gets pegged as a queer teacher in many fics so I wanted to give him a better storyline =]).**

* * *

Mikan woke early on Saturday morning to see her Uncle walk out the front door. She was intrigued. He had been waking up early every Saturday for the past couple of weeks and taking off somewhere. At first Mikan thought he was just going to the market or something but he never bought anything back with him.

Without thinking she raced out the door after him, just in time to see his car pulling out of the driveway.

"Stop!" she cried out, chasing after the car.

"Mikan? What is it?" her Uncle asked concerned, sticking his head out of an open window.

"Where do you keep going every week?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too nosy.

"Ah," he replied uncomfortably, "you've noticed that have you?"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, feeling stupid for asking, "don't worry about it."

"No, it's not that," he said quickly before sighing. "Look I'll be out for the day but I'm going to bring some people with me for dinner next week, you'll understand then okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, watching him drive away.

She walked back to her house and sat at the dining table. She wanted to call somebody but she knew Natsume and Hotaru would still be asleep, she didn't want to wake them.

She sat in the silence, spooning cereal into her mouth, willing herself back to sleep but it was no use.

"Miki?"

She spun around to see her little brother clutching a plushie dinosaur and yawning very slightly. Mikan smiled at the fact he had put his pyjama shirt on backwards. When she pointed it out, he looked slightly taken aback before blaming the whole thing on his father.

"Daddy did it," he said simply.

"You-chan, you're old enough to dress yourself now," she scolded him very lightly.

He shrugged lazily. "Breakfast?" he asked, casually eyeing her cereal bowl.

Mikan grinned. He was just too funny.

"Do you want this?" she asked, holding the box.

He nodded so she poured him a bowl and after adding the milk and a spoon he was ready to go.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and stared down at his cereal.

"Did you have another bad dream?" she asked him gently. After his mother died Youichi had been having bad dreams. They weren't so frequent anymore but every so often he would have one.

He didn't answer which was confirmation enough for her. She waited until he had finished eating before she picked him up and rested him against her hip.

"Come on," she said, "we're going back to bed."

He nodded, and Mikan could tell he was still sleepy. She took him to her own bedroom and after fixing up his shirt, she laid down and waited for him to become comfortable. When she heard his breathing steady she knew he had fallen asleep again and it was then that she closed her own eyes.

* * *

When Mikan woke up again Youichi had gone and his presence had been replaced by Hotaru.

"Morning Hotaru," she stretched her arms before smiling widely in greeting.

Hotaru snorted derisively, "morning? It's nearly noon."

"Oh no, I overslept," Mikan wailed, pointing out the obvious.

Hotaru just gave one of her half smiles. "Move over," she said before climbing in next to Mikan.

Mikan sighed happily and went to wrap her arms around the other girl but when Hotaru realised her intention she slapped her hands away.

"Don't push it," she scolded.

"Sorry Hotaru," Mikan apologised quickly.

"I hope you don't think that sort of thing is common place in the bedroom," she continued, watching to see what kind of effect these words would have on Mikan. She wanted to know if Natsume had continued her good work.

As expected, Mikan's cheeks turned a faint blush.

"What has he told you," Hotaru demanded, sitting up suddenly. If it was the wrong thing he was dead.

"I don't know what you mean," Mikan replied honestly.

"Tell me Mikan, has Natsume told you anything strange lately?" she asked sweetly.

The other girl nodded her head. She had wanted to talk to Hotaru about this too, her best friend was very smart. She was sure Hotaru knew about this sort of thing, so she explained about the book.

Hotaru was impressed, it seemed Hyuuga knew how to be subtle about the subject. Now she had only one concern. "Did he ask you to try anything strange?" she demanded.

Mikan shook her head hurriedly, "No, nothing like that," she said, waving her hands for emphasis.

"Good," Hotaru relaxed considerably. "If he does try something though, you need to tell me straight away," she said seriously. "Promise me Mikan."

"Okay," Mikan agreed happily.

Hotaru just sighed, '_stupid girl how can she promise such a thing so easily_'.

* * *

When Mikan finally did set off for Natsume's house it was well into the afternoon. She had promised to come over today, she hoped he hadn't been waiting.

"I'm sorry!" she called out when she seen he was in his front yard, "I meant to come sooner."

She quickly explained about Youichi and Hotaru before he pulled her against him to silence her.

"Shh," he said, "it doesn't matter, you're here now."

She smiled and hugged him back enthusiastically, burying her face into his chest.

"Wanna go lay down?" he asked her suddenly.

Mikan looked at him confused.

He grinned, "it seems like you've been in bed with other people all day, I'm feeling left out."

"Okay," she agreed, missing any innuendo that might have been attached to this kind of statement.

He took her hand and led her up to his bedroom before closing the door behind them. Mikan bounced on to his bed and held out her arms, beckoning him closer.

He grinned again and allowed her to pull him down next to her.

* * *

Tsubasa had seen Mikan go upstairs with his step brother and so he decided to leave for a while. He drove aimlessly around, not really recognising where he was anymore. He parked on the side of the road and headed toward what appeared to be a bar.

He walked inside, not even bothering to register he was still under-age. He had been in too many bars to even remember that anymore, but somebody recognised him and had no trouble identifying his age.

"Hey there beautiful," a soft, light voice came from somewhere to the left of him, "I missed you."

He looked around and seen the person he had hoped he would never see again for the rest of his life.

"I should go," he said quickly, standing to leave but his companion draped a strong arm across his shoulders to prevent him from moving.

"Don't go," he whispered, "I haven't seen you for so long."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that Rui," Tsubasa said pointedly but the elder man only laughed.

"I forgot how adorable you were," he said almost longingly.

"I need to go," Tsubasa repeated, trying to stand again.

"But you only just got here," Rui said in a sad voice, "and I don't know when I'll see you again."

He leaned over and rubbed the younger boys cheek affectionately. Tsubasa was initially repulsed, but then it felt...comforting.

"Does it still hurt," he asked lowly, tracing a finger over Tsubasa's scar.

"No," Tsubasa replied slowly.

"Let me buy you a drink," Rui said in the same soft voice.

"Okay," Tsubasa found himself agreeing.


	30. 29: What If?

**AN: Hey everybody, I hope you enjoyed my double chapter day. Thanks to Haruhi-chan131, Crimson Darkness and De Entertainer for your reviews. Heh, if Tsubasa is bi he's definitely keeping that information from me =p. I really hadn't expected anyone to find the last section of the last chapter cute, I guess you'll see why as you read on. Also to answer your inquiry, I usually update everyday but as I was too busy I couldn't post on Saturday night (my time) so I posted an extra chapter to make up for it. Hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

Tono was jarred awake by the persistent ringing of his phone. He sat up and felt around the side of his bed for it, sending a stack of records tumbling to the floor. He really needed to clean his room.

He fumbled with the buttons before finally answering the call.

"Hey," he said drowsily into the receiver.

"Tono," came the frantic voice on the other end, "I need you to come pick me up."

He recognised the voice immediately. "What's up?" he asked, his eyebrows knitted with worry. He knew Tsubasa's voice well enough to be able to tell when something was wrong.

"It's..There...I'll just tell you when you get here," Tsubasa replied.

"Hey sure thing, I'm on my way," he said, reaching around for a shirt, "Where are you anyway?"

* * *

Tono looked down at his hastily scribbled directions. According to google maps he had arrived at the correct street but all Tono could see were rows and rows of apartments. What the hell would Tsubasa be doing here?

He was reading them more thoroughly when he was startled by the sound of somebody beating on his window.

"Holy shit Tsubasa, you scared me," he said after he had unlocked the passenger side door.

"I tried calling you but you didn't hear me," Tsubasa replied, "What are you doing driving with the doors locked anyway?"

"First answer me this, what the hell are you doing all the way out here?" Tono demanded, "and where the hell is your car?"

"I need you to drive me back to it," Tsubasa said evasively, "I parked it a few streets away."

Tono just looked at him with raised eyebrows. Tsubasa sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry you had to drive all the way out here but I have no money for a taxi," he said apologetically.

"Hey! You know I don't care about that," Tono said quickly. "I just want to know what you were doing last night."

Tsubasa paused before answering.

"I saw Rui," He blurted out very quickly.

Tono was surprised, he definitely wasn't expecting for Rui to be involved. He hadn't seen him for months, he doubted Tsubasa had either.

"He was at a bar I went to last night, that's where I left my car," Tsubasa continued. "I was feeling really shitty and he bought me a few drinks," his voice was faltering now.

"He bought you drinks," Tono said disbelievingly, "and you let him?"

Tsubasa shrugged uncomfortably. "I wasn't feeling so great," he said in a defensive tone, "god, I've never felt so lonely in my life."

"Why didn't you come see me?" Tono demanded, "Or your father? or Reo? Naru? Any of us?"

Tsubasa shrugged again. "I don't know okay." It was only when he cleared his throat that Tono knew he was choking up. "After he bought me a few drinks, he tried to kiss me."

"Did you let him?" Tono replied, completely shocked.

"I don't know, I don't think so, maybe? I don't know," Tsubasa said incredibly flustered. "I don't really remember too much."

"Shit," Tono said, "is that all that happened?"

"I have no idea," Tsubasa said sadly, "I mean I don't remember leaving the bar or anything, but here I am. I mean I woke up in his house and everything."

Tono could tell he was terrified, and honestly he couldn't blame him.

"If he did something to you, you'd know right?" Tono said in a firm voice.

"Yeah I guess," Tsubasa replied a little shakily, he looked like he'd been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I don't know how I let this happen."

Tono got out of the drivers side and walked around the car. He yanked the passengers side door open and pulled Tsubasa out of the car and into a fierce hug.

"Look whatever happened, it's not your fault," he said, holding his friend tighter when he felt him fall limp. He could hear that Tsubasa had started to cry. "That guy is a bastard okay, he should have just left you alone," Tono continued, rage starting to taint his voice.

He didn't let go of his friend until he pulled away to wipe his eyes.

"What have you eaten?" Tono asked, as Tsubasa wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Come on, we're getting breakfast, and then I'm driving you home," Tono said firmly.

"What about my car?" Tsubasa asked.

"Leave it here," Tono replied dismissively. "I'll get Naru to come with me to pick it up tonight."

"But.."

"Don't argue with me," Tono suddenly broke out into a wide smile. "Just get in the car."

"Thanks," Tsubasa mumbled as Tono started up the car.

"Don't worry about it," his long haired friend replied seriously before driving away.

* * *

"Nii-chan, we need your help!" Aoi cried out as she ran into the house.

Natsume and Mikan sprang away from each other and stood up nervously.

When Natsume had called earlier this afternoon to ask if she wanted to come to his house, Mikan had asked if Youichi could come too, and so he and Aoi had been playing in the backyard whilst the two young lovers had found other ways to amuse themselves.

"Our kite's caught in a tree," Aoi explained. "Can you please get it down?" she begged.

"Okay," Mikan said cheerfully, bounding towards the back door.

"I think she was talking to me," Natsume said, rushing after her.

Mikan shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I can get it."

"You're not climbing up a tree," Natsume said a little more strongly than he had intended. "I mean you might get hurt," he explained.

"What and you won't?" Mikan scoffed. She stuck her tongue out before racing towards the tree. God she was immature, Natsume thought to himself, but he was serious about not letting her climb that tree.

"Mikan," he said warningly as she grabbed onto a branch and hoisted herself up.

"See I don't know what your problem is," she said cockily as she moved from one branch to the next. She finally reached the kite and untangled it, sending it floating to the ground before she started her descent, but just as he had feared she would, she lost her footing.

"Argh!" she screamed, clutching to the trunk tightly, "Natsume!" she cried out.

"Miki!" her little brother cried in terror as Aoi just stood frozen.

Natsume felt his heart jump to his throat when she had slipped but now he seen she was stable he was coming down with a heavy case of the I-told-you-so's.

"Why can't you just listen to me when I tell you something," he snapped but he softened when he seen that she had started crying. He sighed with frustration before adopting a more comforting tone.

"Mikan, do you see that branch just across to your left?" he asked.

She looked around then nodded her head quickly.

"Climb out to the end of it and lower yourself down so I can catch you," he instructed.

"No," she said quickly, her tone frightened. Clearly her near fall had rattled her somewhat.

"Hey, I've climbed this tree a million times, that branch is as solid as a rock," he said soothingly.

"Really?" she asked apprehensively.

He nodded his head firmly and waited for her to make her move, knowing he couldn't rush her. Very slowly, she began to inch away from the trunk. She clambered on all fours along the sturdy branch until Natsume was able to reach up and grab her.

"That was scary," she wailed, burying her face into his chest whilst Youichi and Aoi each attached themselves to one of her legs.

"Next time, are you going to listen to me?" he asked her, rocking her slightly to calm her down again.

She sniffed, "probably not," she replied honestly, not able to stop herself from laughing a little.

He rolled his eyes but he couldn't keep himself from smiling too. "Stop crying you snotty girl," he said, shoving a tissue into her hand so she could blow her nose.


	31. 30: Battle Lines Drawn

**AN: Hey here we are at chapter thirty. This is a bit of a fun one for you. Thanks to my reviewers BubblySunshine190, Haruhi-chan131, XxFairytailLuverxX and Crimson Darkness. Don't worry too much about Tsubasa, he's a tough cookie.**

* * *

Tono was walking down the school hallway when he was suddenly surrounded by a group of very keen looking girls.

"Uh, hi there girls," he greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Good morning Tonouichi-sama," one of the braver girls ventured. "We wanted to know whether we would be seeing you tonight."

Tono chuckled, it was the last week of school and so naturally about a thousand parties were being thrown to celebrate. He had no idea which one these particular girls were attending so he told them he hadn't made any plans yet and excused himself.

"They're swarming," Reo smirked as he joined his long haired friend. His face was now more or less back to normal and he was taking full advantage of that fact by winking at almost every girl he came across.

"I already claimed this territory," Tono grinned back. "Go somewhere else."

"Are you actually planning on going to any of these things?" Reo asked, picking a discarded invitation off the floor.

"I dunno, I'm not really in the mood you know. To much shit has been happening lately. Not really anything worth celebrating," Tono replied, scratching his arm absent mindedly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Reo agreed.

"Plus I really don't think Tsubasa is feeling so great," Tono said non-specifically. He didn't know if Tsubasa had told anybody else about how he spent his weekend but it wasn't his business to say anything.

Reo nodded thoughtfully. "Why don't we just do something tonight. You, Me, Naru, Tsubasa...I could ask Misaki what he's up to. Yuri could come."

"Yuri could come where?" the girl in question asked as she emerged through a crowd of girls. She slipped in between her two band mates and Tono slipped his arm around her shoulders and gave her rabid admirers a dark look until they finally dispersed themselves.

"We don't know yet," Reo admitted, "but come along anyway."

"Yeah okay, I haven't got anything on," she stated, bumping Tono in the side so he would remove his arm. "I think the coast is clear," she said pointedly.

"Better to be safe then sorry," he winked at her cheekily but dropped his arm nevertheless.

* * *

"We're going out tonight!" Koko announced as he arrived at his usual lunch table. "You three," he said, pointing to Ruka, Natsume and Kitsuneme in turn, "have been blowing me off for girls. That's just not right."

"Sit down you idiot," Natsume said, pulling his friends sleeve.

"We're sorry Koko, we can do something," Ruka said quickly.

"Don't apologise on my behalf," Natsume snorted but Ruka just smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Kitsuneme asked.

"No idea, you guys think of something," Koko grinned before he started munching on a pickle.

Natsume snorted again, of course he would have no idea of what he actually wanted to do. "What kind of person invites their friends to do something and then forces them to choose the activity?"

"A neglected friend," Koko sniffed in a very unconvincing display of sadness. "Come on, do I have to think of everything?"

"Oh! Let's go to paintball!" Kitsuneme cried out, almost choking on his juice.

"Hey yeah, that new place just opened," Koko agreed enthusiastically.

"Can I shoot you?" Natsume asked sullenly.

"Aw are you grumpy Natsu-kun?" Koko asked cheekily, "don't worry Mikan will still be here tomorrow," he said gleefully, enjoying one of the rare times he could tease Natsume.

"Moron," Natsume grumbled.

* * *

"Paintball?" Tsubasa was surprised. "What made you think of that?"

Tono smiled, "It wasn't my idea, Yuri thought of it actually."

"Yuri? I had no idea she was into that sort of thing," Tsubasa replied.

"Yeah, I'm actually not that surprised," Tono shrugged, "she's into all sorts of strange stuff, why not paintball too?"

"Does she need a ride?" Tsubasa asked, pulling a different shirt on.

"Nope, Naru said he'd pick her up. I'm all yours," Tono said batting his eyelashes whilst he pretended to blush.

"Stop being an idiot," Tsubasa couldn't help but laugh. He quickly checked he had his phone on him before grabbing his keys and heading out to his car.

* * *

"Not cool man," Koko said when he opened the car door to see Hotaru seated next to Ruka. "You were supposed to leave the ball and chain at home...Oww," he yelped as Hotaru leaned over to whack him in the head.

"You think I'm going to be told what to do by you?" she said coldly.

"At least you two can respect the sanctity of boys night," Koko said addressing Natsume and Kitsuneme which earned him another whack from Hotaru.

Natsume was looking very dirty. It seems he was also feeling resentment for Ruka, but unlike Koko it was because he was upset he hadn't thought to bring his own girlfriend.

"This is going to be great," Koko recovered to his cheerful self quickly.

They soon arrived at the paintball venue and were met with four very familiar faces and two not so familiar ones.

"Hey Ruka, I didn't know you were coming here," Narumi smiled. "I could have done your war paint for you."

As usual Narumi and Reo had seized on a costuming opportunity. Reo had teamed some camouflage print skinny jeans with solid, black army boots and an olive green wife-beater. Narumi on the other hand was wearing camouflage print chuck taylors with dark brown skinny jeans and a John Lennon style military shirt. They did match however in the identical black streaks under each of their eyes.

"Eleven of you?" a man suddenly asked, approaching the group.

"Hang on a second," Tono replied, "we're not together."

"What's the problem? we're both here for the same reason," Natsume replied casually, narrowing his eyes at majority of the group. He certainly wouldn't mind shooting most of them.

"You guys only have five though," Tsubasa said but Natsume only snorted.

"I think you're the ones with the handicap," he replied, looking over at Naru and Reo who were still busy preening.

"So are you ready?" the man asked uncertainly.

"Sure," Tono replied, shrugging in defeat.

After putting on their safety gear the two groups headed to their respective ends of the playing field.

When Hotaru reached a bunker she climbed in and pulled out a finance magazine. Natsume rolled his eyes, he had doubted she would be much help anyway.

"Guard the flag," he barked at her, doubting she was listening to him.

Naru and Reo leaned up against a wall, having volunteered to guard their flag and started talking casually, not noticing Yuri as she scaled a wall and posted herself in a sniper's position. Misaki started a solitary walk around the perimeter where as Tono and Tsubasa decided to stick together.

Koko and Kitsuneme started choreographing some strange elaborate signals to use during the match whilst Natsume looked at them like they were insane.

"I suppose we better go?" Ruka said unsure of what else to do. Natsume nodded and the two began walking around the playing field. Nothing happened for a little while until Tono came around the corner and fired, hitting Ruka in the chest.

Natsume's eyes narrowed but Ruka just patted him on the arm.

"It's okay Natsume, I'll just sit out."

"I'm going to get that bastard," Natsume assured him.

He sneaked around looking for Tono until he spotted his target. He fired but somebody else had hit Tono first.

"I'm bored," Hotaru said, casually slinging her gun over her shoulder, "I'm going to sit with Ruka."

Tono looked stunned but followed her out. Natsume was wearing a similar expression. He hadn't expected that move from her.

"Hey what are you doing?" came a voice from the other side.

"What happened?" Tsubasa panted, running over to see what the noise was about.

"That idiot shot me," Narumi said pointing an accusing finger at Misaki, "we're on the same team."

"Yeah, well, stop calling me sweetheart," the older man growled at him before moving behind a haystack.

"Sorry Naru," Reo smiled, "you're out babe."

"Okay, well don't be too long," he said to Reo before walking casually out of the area.

Tsubasa began to walk away but Reo told him to wait up.

"Shouldn't one of us guard the flag?" Tsubasa said.

"It'll be boring all alone," Reo said.

"Don't worry!" Yuri called from above them, "I got it covered!"

"Holy crap, how'd you get way up there?" Tsubasa called back.

She just shrugged before crouching back down.

"That girl is intense," Reo said a little proudly before following Tsubasa.

They heard another shot fired and seen Misaki stalk past them.

"Hey who got you?" Tsubasa called out but the older man just ignored him.

They got their answer though when they heard a triumphant in the direction Misaki had just come from. Tsubasa looked at Reo and smiled, "Koko," he said.

"I'll get him!" Reo said enthusiastically. Tsubasa rolled his eyes, expecting to see Reo walk back past him in defeat but instead was met with the cheerful face of Koko.

He directed a '_what can you do_' shrug towards Tsubasa before leaving the area.

"Woo!" Reo cried out in celebration. "Wanna go for their flag now?"

But his words were cut short when Kitsuneme and Natsume emerged and fired at them. Reo was hit dead on by Natsume whilst Kitsuneme just managed to hit Tsubasa.

Natsume smiled in triumph when he was hit from above unexpectedly. He looked around, surprised at being shot before stalking out of the area.

Tsubasa and Reo looked at each other in comprehension before following. Yuri really was a good shot.

Left all alone in his team Kitsuneme made a dash for the flag but was met there by the smiling face of his opponent.

"Sorry kid," she said, throwing his own flag down at his feet, "game over."

* * *

**AN: I had a lot of fun deciding who would "kill" who hehe.**


	32. 31: Meet Daddy

**AN: This chapter came up a little short I'm afraid, but I like it nonetheless. Thanks to BubblySunshine190, xoxAmuto4everxox, Crimson Darkness, Tanyaita, De Entertainer (I don't think you gave a bad review, in fact I rather like how informative and honest you tend to be), XxFairytailLuverxX and Haruhi-chan131. I'm glad you liked the paintball, the idea just suddenly came to me and it kind of snowballed from there. Also I'm glad to see you are paying attention to the Natsume and Tsubasa situation. They are a bit avoidy right now (for what I think are obvious reasons) but I'm planning on having them have a little chat again soon ;). Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's the last day of school," Mikan sang, dancing a little dance in her seat. Natsume's lips curled into a smile.

"Figures you'd be excited about that," he said, poking her in the stomach, "a silly girl like you."

"Ow," she said making a sad face whilst Natsume just rolled his eyes knowing there was no way in the world he had hurt her. "Don't try and pretend you're not excited too," she said pointedly.

Natsume shrugged. "I don't really care."

"But just think, we can see each other all day," she said excitedly.

"We share every class," he snorted with laughter. "I already see you too much. It's tiresome."

"Natsume," she whined, "why do you have to be such a sour puss."

"Because your reactions amuse me," he smirked, squeezing her hand under the desk.

"Can I come over after school?" she asked, changing topics abruptly.

"No," Natsume replied, nonchalant.

"Why not?" she said, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm coming over to your house," he continued just as lazily.

Mikan suddenly looked flustered. "That's okay, I just remembered I'm busy."

"Don't lie to me Mikan," Natsume replied, his eyes narrowing briefly. "Why can't I ever go to your house?" he asked.

"You know why," she said softly, and it was true Mikan had already explained to him about her father and how she didn't want anybody to see him the way he was.

"I don't care about that, I know what it's like remember," he snapped, and for a moment Mikan thought he was mad at her but his expression softened and he rubbed her leg affectionately.

"You don't need to hide anything from me," he said softly.

He met her with sincere eyes and she lowered her head in defeat.

"Okay."

* * *

Natsume stood awestruck as he seen the size of the building in front of him.

"This is your house?" he asked surprised.

"Not exactly," Mikan replied, scratching the back of her head. "It belongs to my Uncle."

He considered the house again, Mikan's Uncle must have been loaded.

"Giddy up!" Youichi cried from where he was perched on Natsume's back, bouncing impatiently.

Natsume smiled and clicked his tongue to mimic the sound of horse hooves as Mikan led him to the front door.

"Go and find Uncle," Mikan said to Youichi as Natsume lowered him to the ground and the little boy sped off presumably to where ever he believed his Uncle to be.

"So where is your room?" Natsume whispered into Mikan's ear suggestively before he was interrupted by a noise from the back of the house

"Mikan?" came a sad voice from further inside. "Is that you?"

"Daddy?" Mikan called back before taking Natsume by the hand and leading him toward the voice.

"Oh, hello," a disheveled looking man greeted Natsume half-heartedly. He still appeared to be dressed in his pyjamas, he had a stack of cookies in front of him and was drinking what looked like chocolate milk.

"Good afternoon sir," Natsume replied respectfully. He couldn't help but think the man in front of him resembled an overgrown little boy.

"This is Natsume," Mikan said taking on an introductory tone, "Natsume this is Daddy."

Natsume held out his hand and the tall blonde man shook it. Natsume tried to ignore the chocolate that now stained his hand.

"Sorry for my outfit, I didn't know we were having company," Izumi said apologetically.

"It's fine," Natsume said quickly, he was feeling a bit nervous. This was after all his girlfriend's Father.

"So tell me, how do you know my daughter?" the older man asked suddenly.

Natsume froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Daddy," Mikan chastised him, "don't be mean, you know Natsume is my boyfriend."

"Hmm," Izumi narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and Natsume had the feeling he was trying to make his mind up about him. He was starting to regret demanding that he come over here.

"You know my son has taken quite a shining to you," Izumi finally said, before slurping at his chocolate milk. Natsume almost smiled at how childish he was, just like a certain somebody else he knew. Then he was suddenly hit with a memory of a man with little girls hair clips in his hair, singing into a lollipop. Natsume felt his nervousness ebb away. This guy was certainly not somebody to be intimidated by...Then he remembered. That was the day he had met Mikan. He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Oh, yes," he snapped to attention, remembering Mikan's father had said something. "He's a good kid, I mean I'm pretty fond of him too sir," Natsume replied honestly.

Izumi offered him a brief smile. "Well I'm going to sit in the garden and enjoy my milk and cookies, it was nice meeting you Natsume," he called out before closing the back door behind him.

"I can see where you get your idiocy from," Natsume murmured, kissing the top of Mikan's head, noticing she was looking sadder than usual.

"He's lonely," she said softly, staring at the door her father had just exited. "That's why he's eating the cookies."

Natsume would have laughed at the weird signals Mikan and her father shared if he didn't feel so sorry for the guy.

"Go," Natsume said, nudging her towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Really, are you sure?" Mikan asked.

"Yes," he replied firmly before kissing her again quickly.

"Okay," she said giving him a crooked smile. "Thank you," and with that she followed her father into the garden.

* * *

"I'm impressed," Hotaru said thoughtfully as she moved a hairbrush through Mikan's long hair. "He is more mature than I initially gave him credit for."

"He's only six Hotaru," Mikan rolled her eyes, "how mature could he be?"

'_Evidently more than you_' Hotaru smiled to herself.

"Still admitting to breaking my property. I hate to be redundant but I'm impressed. Of course he will have to pay for the damages."

"Wait, what?" Mikan said completely taken aback.

"He needs to learn the value of a dollar," Hotaru explained. '_Then perhaps he can explain it to you_', she thought.

"He's only six!" Mikan cried.

"Yes I know," Hotaru said rolling her eyes. "Are you only programmed with five phrases or something?" she smirked at her own joke.

"He doesn't have any money," Mikan clarified.

"That's fine, he may work off his debt," Hotaru replied casually.

"Haven't you ever heard of child labour laws?" Mikan asked, legitimately panicked.

"I don't see how that applies if he's not being paid for his work," Hotaru grinned evilly.

"Hotaru!" Mikan whined, "don't be such a meanie!..Look, let me repay you instead."

"No," Hotaru said simply, "it is his debt. He must pay."

"But it's only a PEZ dispenser," Mikan wailed, "how much could it be worth?"

"It was a gift from Ruka and the sentimental value is high," Hotaru replied, the dollar signs practically shining from her eyes.

"No, wait, Youichi was just covering for me!" Mikan sniffed, almost crying now. "I accidentally sat on it!"

"I know you did Baka," Hotaru smirked, "I just wanted you to admit it."

"So.. I don't have to pay you back?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"Oh no," Hotaru said seriously, "You definitely have to pay me back."


	33. 32: Abrupt Reunions

**AN: I'm not going to be able to post again tomorrow as I'm going out to dinner, it's with some people I haven't seen for a long time so I think you guys will forgive me =p. Thanks to Tanyaita, Haruhi-chan131, Crimson Darkness, XxFairytailLuverxX and bakablossom for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the Hotaru bit in the last chapter, it was totally filler (which I don't especially like doing as it's not important to the plot) but I think it was good filler so it's okay =] Don't feel too badly for poor old Izumi, he's going to be okay in the end.**

* * *

Mikan awoke on Saturday morning barely registering what day it was. Since school had ended she had quickly lost track of the days.

"Hotaru?" she looked around the familiar bedroom rubbing her eyes.

"I'm over here Baka," the cold girl replied from where she was seated at her desk, typing furiously. "I hope you are leaving soon, I'm expecting Ruka."

"I just woke up," Mikan sniffed, rolling over.

"I know and now that you're up you are able to leave," Hotaru repeated as though she was unsure which part of the concept Mikan was having difficulty with.

"Can't I come with you?" Mikan said, sitting up suddenly. "I want to see Ruka-pyon too."

There was a soft knock on the door and both girls turned to see the blonde boy in question enter.

"Oh, hi Sakura," he waved to Mikan who was still dressed in her pyjamas.

"Ruka-pyon, can I come over too?" she begged, bouncing around on the bed.

As soon as she had asked Hotaru knew it was a lost cause. There was no way Ruka would refuse her, he was much too polite. She sighed audibly.

"I hope you're going to get dressed then," she said in her usual way before taking Ruka's hand and leaving so Mikan could change.

* * *

"This is boring," Mikan complained, her head resting in her palm.

Hotaru felt like slapping her over the head. "What's Natsume doing today?" she asked pointedly, but very much doubting Mikan could take the hint.

"He's busy with his Dad," Mikan shrugged.

"Would you like to have something to eat?" Ruka asked desperately, unsure how to entertain his unexpected guest.

"No thank you, I'm not very hungry," Mikan said, kicking the carpet. She got very fidgety when she was bored.

For the second time that day Mikan's head swivelled toward the sound of an opening door.

"Naru? Is that you?" Ruka called out.

The older boy joined them. "Yes?" he asked. He seen Mikan and his head lowered. This was the closest he had been to her since she had yelled at him.

"Hey," she spoke first, not meeting his eyes.

"Hello Mikan-chan," he replied softly. "Long time no see," he tried to joke.

Hotaru was looking like Christmas had come early.

"Narumi what are you doing now?" she demanded.

"Going shopping, why?" he replied, surprised she was talking to him.

"Good, Mikan's bored. Take her with you," the short haired girl smiled evilly.

"Do you, I mean would you like to come?" Narumi asked her, a little nervously, afraid she'd reject him.

She finally met his eyes with hers, and he was happy to see no disappointment in them.

"Come on Mikan-chan," he said softly, smiling at her. "Can't we be friends again?"

Mikan looked over at Hotaru. She had vowed never to forgive him for hurting her best friend but holding grudges wasn't her style and Hotaru and Ruka had moved passed it.

"Okay," she replied giving him a nervous smile, "I'll go with you."

"Great," he said, taking her hand to pull her to her feet before twirling her around, making her giggle. "I missed you little one," he said giving her an affectionate pinch on the cheek.

"I missed you too," she said emotionally, raising herself to her tip toes so she could give him a brief peck on the cheek.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at their theatrics but waved them happily out the door. Then she turned her attention back to Ruka and smiled.

* * *

Narumi dropped Mikan off at her house later that evening.

"Bye Naru!" she called out loudly, waving furiously as the car drove away.

"Mikan?" came a voice from the front door. "Hurry inside we've been waiting for you."

"You have?" she called back, rushing towards her Uncle.

"Don't you remember what I told you last week?" he asked with a smile. He knew how forgetful she was. "I told you I was bringing some people over for dinner, I want you to meet them."

"Oh!" she said, suddenly comprehending what he was talking about, "because you go out so early."

"Yes, that's got a little to do with it," he chuckled, opening the door to let her inside.

Mikan walked to the dining room table to find Youichi and her father already seated and also four faces that she recognised. It was the old man and the three kids she had met with Natsume.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikan asked, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

The old man smiled. "Your Uncle has invited us. I have explained to him about our meeting before," he finished bowing towards Kazumi before resuming his seat.

Mikan looked briefly at her father, he was dressed properly for dinner but he looked more hollow than she had seen him in months. She looked back at her Uncle with misunderstanding, didn't he see what he was doing to his brother?

"Sit Mikan," he said before taking his own chair.

She sat down moodily. The meal was mostly a silent affair. The only noise coming from the youngest diners, with Youichi and Hoshino getting on well despite the cold atmosphere.

When the plates had been taken away Kazumi invited Izumi and the old man to join him, leaving Mikan with Yura, Tobita, Hoshino and of course Youichi.

"Would you like any dessert?" she asked them cheerfully, resorting to her default mode.

They all nodded their heads in agreement so Mikan retrieved some icecream from the kitchen and began scooping it into bowls.

"Do you not like us?" the boy with glasses asked her sadly.

She was flustered by the question but quickly composed herself. "It's not that," she assured him with a bright smile. "You're really cute," she said her attitude becoming warmer, "how could anyone not like you?"

The boy blushed slightly and looked at Mikan with slight adoration.

"Want to play a game?" Yuka asked darkly.

Mikan remembered the tarot cards from before and decided to cut her off quickly. "Yeah okay," she said, "do you guys know how to play sardines?" she asked.

* * *

Mikan pressed her finger to her lips trying to keep Hoshino and Youichi from giggling whilst Tobita sat in her lap happily. Yura walked passed them calling out, disappearing into the next room.

"You guys are going to get us all found," she hissed but smiling all the same.

But it was becoming too much for the little boys and they giggled harder alerting Yura to their presence.

"Hah!" she called out, "I finally found you. Now I get to hide."

"Yura! Tobita! Hoshino!" came a call from the front of the house, "It's time to go."

"Okay Grandpa!" they all called back, running toward the door with Mikan and Youichi trailing behind.

"It was nice to meet you again," Tobita said somewhat shyly, before waving goodbye.

"Yeah," Yura seconded, "I had fun."

Hoshino and Youichi waved to each other casually in the way of all small children who don't think about the length of time that may pass before they meet again.

"Thank you for entertaining my children Miss Sakura," the old man said, smiling kindly.

She managed a small smile in return.

"Please feel free to come and visit us again," he continued before adding, "you know where we are," and winking playfully.

* * *

"Are you okay Daddy?" Mikan asked, bringing her father some chocolate milk after she had tucked Youichi into bed.

He shrugged and swirled his milk with his straw. "You must think I'm pretty ridiculous huh?" he said sadly.

"No, why would you think that?" Mikan replied, alarmed.

"I've been acting like such a child," he sighed.

"You've had a rough time," she said softly, "everyone can understand you needing some time to yourself."

"I can't keep hiding in my room," he said, his voice sounded so tired. "Imagine what your mother would say if she could see what state I've put myself in."

"You miss her," Mikan almost coughed out, she was starting to choke up.

"It's not an excuse anymore," he swallowed audibly. "You want this?" he asked her, handing the milk back. "I don't feel like it anymore."

* * *

**AN: I was originally going to include a little bit of the crush that Tobita has on Mikan when they first met but I'm glad I got to finally include it here.**


	34. 33: Let's Get Together

**AN: I feel I have a lot to apologise for here, not only is the chapter late and short but I've left you with the mother off all cliffhangers...oh dear. Big thanks to Crimson Darkness, Haruhi-chan131, bakablossom, xoxAmuto4everxox, BubblySunshine190 (I hope your mother gets well soon xox), XxFairytailLuverxX, De Entertainer and Tanyaita. Heh I think the conversation between Naru and Mikan would have been something like "that's cute on you, but it's even cuter on me"...=p.**

* * *

Koko tried to keep count in his head as he twirled Sumire across the ballroom floor. It was the night of the Crystal Ball.

"You know you're not a bad dancer," she commented. "You didn't even step on my foot."

He gave her a rakish grin before confessing he was counting the steps.

"Hah! I knew it had to be something like that," she teased him.

The song ended and Koko linked Sumire's arm with his own to escort her off the dance floor.

"You having fun?" he asked her a little nervously.

"Yeah," she replied, catching his eye, "I am."

"Maybe we should do this again sometime," he continued casually.

"All you need to do is ask," she replied, raising her eyebrow coyly.

"I tried to ask you out before," he reminded her, "you only wanted Natsume." He sniffed in mock sadness. Sumire grinned widely.

"Why don't you try again sometime?" she asked.

"Would the answer be different?"

"It might be, it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind," she replied casually.

"You tease," he scoffed before leaning in closer. "Come dance with me again, I want everyone to see how beautiful you are."

* * *

"You-chan?" Mikan said nervously, her stomach had just run cold. "What did you just say?"

The little boy looked guilty momentarily before turning defiant.

"Nothing," he replied moodily.

"What did you say?" she demanded again, more firmly this time.

"Go away!" he suddenly yelled. "I'm tired."

She walked into his room and picked him up off the ground whilst his little fists beat at her back furiously.

"No!" he cried out. "Put me down!" his last few words mixing with tears that were beginning to stream down his face. He swiped at them with his arm but it was too late. Mikan had seen them.

"You-chan?" she said softly, "were you talking to Mommy?"

He turned away from her and didn't answer. Mikan lay down on his bed and looked to the ceiling.

"It's okay you know," she said quietly, "you can still talk to her. We can't see her anymore but she can still hear us."

Youichi gave a loud sniff before snuggling against his sister. "Is Mama a ghost?" he asked in a tiny little voice.

"Who told you about ghosts?" Mikan asked surprised.

"A boy at my old school," he sniffed. "His grandpa died and he said he's a ghost now. Mama died too, is she a ghost?"

Mikan fought hard against the swell off tears in her own eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of her brother, it would only confuse him even more.

"Mama's not a ghost," she said firmly. "She's living in heaven with the angels," she finished before her voice cracked.

"Why?" he asked sadly. "Why can't she come home anymore?"

"Because, God needed her for a special purpose," she said softly.

"No!" Youichi yelled, "he can't have her anymore. She's ours. It's not fair!"

"I know," Mikan said in a soothing voice, scooping him into her arms. "But we won't be apart forever. One day we'll see her again."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked as he pushed Mikan who was perched on a swing at the back of his garden. She had been a little off all afternoon.

"I heard Youichi last night, talking to my mother," she replied. Her voice was hollowed and she didn't seem to be able to meet his eyes, which was good for Natsume because he wasn't sure he would have been able to respond.

"I know he talks to her," Natsume said bluntly, wondering if he should have mentioned something earlier. "My sister told me he could talk to ghosts and when I found out the name of the ghost I just put two and two together..." he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"I didn't know," Mikan said simply. "He's been talking to her all this time? How could I not know that?" she was starting to sound a little hysterical. "What kind of sister am I?" she sobbed.

"Whoa," Natsume said, pulling her off the swing before she hurt herself. "Just calm down," he said softly, rubbing her back soothingly as her small frame started to visibly shake.

The frequency of her sobbing only increased as she began to openly wail, clutching at Natsume's neck as though she was afraid she would fall away from him at any moment.

"It's okay," he kept saying, "just let it all out."

Finally she lay down exhausted, her throat sore and her eyes burning. "I miss her so much," she sniffed, "why did she leave us?"

She met Natsume's eyes with her own and was surprised to see him with silent tears running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" she asked alarmed, wiping her cheeks hurriedly.

He laughed a strange shallow laugh before laying next to her and holding her in his arms.

"You know when my mother died, I couldn't cry for her either," he started. "I wanted to, but all the noise upset my step mother and she used to lock me in my room. So eventually I just stopped crying. When I found out you had lost your mother too I couldn't figure out why you wouldn't cry for her. I knew you wanted to because I know what it's like to have to fake your emotions for everybody else. Then I found out you were doing it for your brother and your Dad and I felt really shit because I thought you were being fake when all you were doing was being strong for your family. I shouldn't have projected all my shit on to you."

"Shh," Mikan raised her finger to his lips. "It's okay, I'm okay now."

She raised her lips to his and felt something instinctive take over her. She knew how she could make him feel better.

She deepened their kiss and began grabbing at his clothing when she felt him stop her.

"No," he whispered, "not here. Let's go to my bedroom."

* * *

"Hey Yuri!" Reo called out as he banged on her front door, "let's move it, it's time for band practice."

"Coming!" he heard a voice cry back along with some strange banging noises from inside.

He looked up to her bedroom window to see what the hold up was but her curtains were drawn.

"I'll leave!" he threatened, banging on the door again. "Come on! Misaki will drive off without both of us!"

He ran his hand through his hair frustratedly. He was contemplating breaking down the door when it swung open in front of him.

"Hey there lover," came a familiar voice as Narumi answered the door shirtless, "don't rush my little kitten now, she's had a big afternoon."


	35. 34: There's A First Time for Everything

**AN: Ohh, what exactly happened last chapter? you may all be wondering. Well here are the answers. Thank you to XxFairytailLuverxX, Haruhi-chan131, Tanyaita, bakablossom, BubblySunshine190 (glad to hear she is well), De Entertainer (thanks for the compliment =]) and Crimson Darkness. Glad you guys are into the Yuri/Naru thing. I read that she likes Sakurano so I figured Narumi is prettier than him, she'd definitely be into Naru if they were around the same age. I also found it funny when you were surprised Natsume was crying, I've kind of turned them all into sissy's haven't I? Oh well...Enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Let me walk you home," Natsume said as he reached around for his shirt.

"No it's okay," Mikan replied quickly, her voice unusually high.

"Mikan? Are you okay?" he asked. His stomach dropped, had she not wanted to..?

"It's okay," she repeated, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I need to get home."

"Mikan!" he called after her as she ran out of his room.

'_Shit_' he thought as he ran out after her. 'W_hat the hell did I do to her?_'

"Wait," he called out, catching up with her easily and grabbing her wrist.

He expected her to try to struggle out of his grasp but she surprised him by throwing her arms around him.

"Don't go," he whispered, "not like this."

"I feel weird," she confessed, her voice a little desperate.

"I'll take you home," he said, squeezing her before he let her go.

"Do you feel weird?" she asked him, burying her head into his chest.

He couldn't help but smile, weird was about the last thing he was feeling.

"Not exactly," he said gently. How could he explain to her what he was feeling? It was as though a million fireworks had gone off inside him and had then been struck by lightening and he was still burning from the combination of heat and electricity.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Mikan pushed through her front door with her heart racing. After mumbling a hasty farewell to Natsume she ran up the stairs to her bedroom and buried her face into her pillows. She was feeling a toxic combination of excitement, confusion and fear churn around inside of her that was making her feel light headed. Plus she had freaked him out.

That was the last thing she had meant to do and the guilt that now joined her other overwhelming emotions was becoming to much for her. She knew she needed to get a grip and the fact that she couldn't only made her more guilt stricken.

She instinctively reached for her phone. Hotaru would know what to do for sure, she seemed to have an answer for every problem. Plus she had made Mikan promise to call her if anything like this ever happened...but Mikan found herself putting the phone back down.

She couldn't call Hotaru, or anyone else. She would be betraying Natsume if she did. What had happened between them should remain between them but unfortunately that meant the only person she could talk to about this was the one who had made her so confused.

* * *

"I think you know why you are here?"

"Guys is this really necessary?" Narumi asked from where he was seated in an armchair, surrounded by three very serious looking guys.

"Very," Tono continued, "you are messing with one of our own."

Yuri sat cross legged on the floor on the other side of the room, watching the scene before her with a very amused expression on her face.

"Naru, you are like a brother to me," Reo said in a friendly way, patting his friends arm.

"Wait," Narumi interrupted him, "so Tono is bad cop, and you're good cop," he said nodding at Reo, "so what does that make you honey?" he asked studying Misaki. "Sexy cop?" he asked winking cheekily.

"Hey this is serious," the always serious Misaki replied a little heatedly whilst Naru only laughed.

"Yeah," Reo continued, "and seriously Naru if you mess with Yuri then your messing with all of us, just remember that."

"I thought you were on my side," Narumi replied a little hurt, "what happened to best friends?"

"Sorry man, but do you have any idea how hard it is to find a good bassist?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tono seconded, "most of them are just reject guitarists who can't handle six strings."

"Yuri is actually good," Reo nodded for emphasis.

Yuri snorted with laughter from where she was sitting. "You guys never tried any of this stuff on my crazy fans," she said. "I could have actually used your help there," she pointed out.

"They weren't trying to date you," Misaki said gruffly.

"Plus we know your track record Naru," Tono pointed out. "You're not exactly a one woman kind of guy."

"Look I know you guys might find it hard to believe but I've actually changed a lot lately, and I'm not talking about the systematic destruction of my gorgeous face," Narumi said whilst Reo nodded attentively and Tono and Misaki just rolled their eyes. "I really like Yuri," he continued, shifting his gaze so he was now looking directly at her. "I know I'm new to this whole monogamy thing but I have to start somewhere right? I mean there's a first time for everything."

"Okay Naru, only because you are our friend," Reo said after a pause, "but if you hurt her...I don't care how good of a friend you are we're going to have to hurt you. I'm talking limb removal here."

"Hey, you can trust me," Narumi replied, giving them a winning smile. Funnily enough none of his friends were comforted by this.

* * *

"Natsume?" Mikan said uncertainly into the phone receiver.

"Yeah Mikan, it's me. What's up?" he tried to sound casual but she could tell he was worried.

"Want to meet me somewhere?" she asked hopefully.

"Where are you now?" he asked her. Mikan could here the sounds of him putting on his shoes.

"I was out with my Uncle, do you want to meet me at the icecream store?"

"Okay," he said. She heard the door close before he continued. "Just give me half an hour."

Mikan put her phone back in her pocket. It had been two days since she had last seen Natsume. Truth was she had been avoiding everyone. She had switched her phone to silent so it's ringing wouldn't drive her crazy and hid out in her room. She had even ignored him when he had come to her house yesterday to see her. She had pretended to be asleep when her father had come to tell her he was at the door. She felt terrible for doing that to him but she didn't know what to say to him so she had hid.

"Hey," his voice was suddenly close to her as he stood beside her.

"It's only been 15 minutes," she said surprised, confirming with her watch.

"Yeah, I know," he replied a little sheepishly, "I ran."

"I'm sorry," she started, her voice small, "I didn't mean to avoid you."

"Don't worry about it," he said a little awkwardly and then Mikan could see it. He felt guilty for what had happened. She felt even worse.

"Oh god, I didn't mean for you to blame yourself," she said sadly. "I'm so stupid."

"No your not. I'm stupid," he said, "you were clearly not ready for this. I shouldn't have forced it."

"No," she said shaking her head, "you didn't force anything. Don't think that."

"I made you read that stupid book and I didn't say anything when Hotaru showed you that film. I put these ideas in your head," he said, regret evident in his tone. He looked up to see she was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, moving to close her arm around him, "it's just we're not going to get anywhere blaming each other. Not that we should be upset about it," she finished firmly. "Natsume, I don't regret what happened," she said looking up at him so she could be sure he understood her.

"But," he reached out to run his fingers through her hair, "you seem so sad about it."

"I'm not," she replied softly, leaning her head back against his chest. "I mean sure it was a big step and I don't know if we should have let it happen but I don't regret that it happened. How could I when I was with you," she finished before standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I love you Natsume."

All the guilt he had been piling on to himself over the past two days suddenly melted away. She wasn't mad at him? She didn't want to break up with him?..She loved him?

"Really?" he asked a little hoarsely.

She nodded before laughing again.

"And you're going to be okay?" he asked her seriously.

"Mm," she replied, nuzzling him again. "Buy me icecream," she suddenly demanded.

Natsume only smiled, he had already figured that this was why she had chosen this particular location. He swung through the heavy shop door and stood back whilst Mikan began hopping up and down trying to make her choice.

He smiled again at how sweet she was when his eyes suddenly narrowed. He inconspicuously moved closer to be sure and he was soon close enough to know. Misaki was here and she was kissing somebody else.


	36. 35: Tea Time

**AN: The story's starting to wind down now. I might try to push it to 40 chapters, just for the sake of neatness =] but we'll see. Thank you to BubblySunshine190, XxFairytailLuverxX, Crimson Darkness, De Entertainer (I had to read that one a few times heh but I truly am sorry if you found it boring) and Haruhi-chan131 (good luck for your finals, I have my fingers crossed for you) for your reviews. As for who Misaki was kissing...it's not too important so let's just make it Permy's brother! Purely for the fact that I haven't put him in this story so far...so on that bombshell =p here is chapter 35!**

* * *

Ordinarily, it would have been an awkward situation for him to be in. Sitting in his girlfriends living room waiting for her to return home with only her father for company. All anxiety compounded by certain recent activities and the emotional instability attached to said father, which made him one very unpredictable guy...but he was blowing his nose on his sleeve.

Natsume didn't know where to look. There was no escaping the loud trombone noises coming from his general direction but he didn't feel awkward, more amused than anything else.

"You know on second thoughts I don't know if she said twelve thirty or two thirty," the would-be intimidating man said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should just get her to call you when she gets in."

Natsume met the elder man's eyes. It was pitiful the state he was in, and it was all stemmed from loneliness.

"Sir," he said politely, "would you be able to give me a ride?"

"Uh," the man scratched his head, taken slightly aback. "Okay, I don't see why not."

He stood up and then stood frozen as though thinking terribly hard about something before saying "I guess I should get changed."

Natsume couldn't help but smirk, he was dressed rather abominably. So he waited patiently for the man to emerge from his bedroom and Natsume had to say he was surprised when Izumi came out looking halfway normal.

"Where to?" Izumi asked, grabbing some keys from a hook near the door.

"Don't worry, it's close by," Natsume said, his expression betraying nothing of the plan that was now forming in his mind.

* * *

"Here you go," Izumi said, parking on the driveway. "I'll make sure she calls."

"Would you be able to come inside for a moment," Natsume said innocently. "I want you to meet my Dad."

"Yeah okay," Izumi agreed, thinking it was probably a good idea he met the boys parent. He followed as Natsume walked casually to the front door and knocked.

"Ah Natsume!" Noda welcomed his unexpected visitor, "you're just in time for tea."

"Hey Noda, I hope you don't mind but I've bought somebody with me," he replied gesturing to the tall, blond man who was wearing a look of surprise on his face. '_The boy referred to his father by his first name?_'

"Sir," Natsume said addressing Izumi, "this is my father's best friend."

"Oh," Izumi replied with comprehension, "it's nice to meet you."

After exchanging their full names and sharing a handshake Noda let his two guests indoors.

"Are you staying for tea?" Noda asked Izumi who was looking slightly uncomfortable. Natsume wondered when was the last time he had been out of his own house.

"Thank you," he finally replied, "that would be nice."

"Wonderful!" Noda said cheerfully before leading them through his house to a room where Natsume's father was cradling a teacup. Natsume smirked when he seen it was smudged with charcoal. It seemed his father was as messy as Mikan's.

"Hello," Natsume's father said, nodding at his son before reaching his right hand out to greet the unfamiliar face.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said regretfully wiping his hand on his jeans as he left a grey print on Izumi's hand. "I should have washed up, I might go do it now," he said. He left the room and Natsume trailed after him.

"Don't you recognise him?" Natsume asked surprised as his father scrubbed at his hands.

"No. Should I?" his father replied.

"That portrait of the woman from a couple of months ago. That was his wife."

The elder man sat down, a thoughtful expression coming over his features as though he was trying to remember. "I don't think it was the same man. They looked similar but the one who commissioned the portrait looked older and not quite so thin...Why do you ask anyway?"

"That woman was my girlfriend's mother," Natsume said, lacking any discernible emotion.

"Oh, is that right?" his father replied, not really knowing how to answer to this revelation.

"Don't say anything though," Natsume said quickly, "unless he brings it up. He's having a really hard time getting over it." Natsume felt the words go dry in his mouth. This guy was still in deep mourning for his wife, his father had already remarried by this point.

Natsume's father caught his son's expression and quickly suggested they return to the table.

* * *

Natsume congratulated himself for his good deed. It seemed some company from men his own age was doing Izumi a world of good. He seemed very relaxed, especially after he had mentioned he was currently unemployed and Noda assured him that was almost a badge of honour in his circle of friends, but it was when Noda uncovered Izumi's love for singing that the man really came out of his shell.

With very little prompting he agreed to a performance and so Noda slid onto his piano bench as the two agreed on a song and Izumi blew them away with his performance. He wasn't an especially great singer in the traditional sense. He could hold a note and everything but it was nothing to write home about...but what a performer. He danced along exuberantly with each number, getting Noda and Natsume's father to join in at the chorus until all three threw their head backs laughing. Natsume could see why he had won that Karaoke competition. He was very charismatic.

He was watching Izumi belt out another number when he heard his phone ring. After excusing himself to the hallway, he answered it.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked, "I can't find my Dad." She sounded a little panicked.

"It's okay Mikan, he's with me," Natsume replied. He explained about tea at Noda's.

"You got him out of the house?" Mikan sounded impressed.

"Where are you? I'll come to you," Natsume said, making his way to the front door.

"No need," Mikan assured him, "I'm with Hotaru, she's about to go out with Ruka-pyon. Just give me the address and I'll get him to drop me off."

"Okay," Natsume agreed, he gave her the address and after saying goodbye hung up the phone.

* * *

Natsume was being properly shamed by the embarrassing stories of his youth when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Noda, I know who it is," he assured the man before darting away.

"Hey," came the friendly voice on the other side of the door.

Natsume smiled and bent down to kiss her. "Stay here for a while," he said, taking Mikan's hand, "they're telling embarrassing stories about me."

"I'm surprised there are any," Mikan giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Everyone has a childhood," he mumbled, nibbling at her ear.

"Ah you must be Mikan," came a voice from behind them making Mikan spring away in surprise.

Natsume's father met the face of his son's girlfriend only to see the face that had given him so much trouble all those months ago.

"You're a very pretty girl," he said finally before taking her hand to shake it.

"Thank you sir," she replied a little shyly before darting inside to find her Daddy.

"You're not wrong," Natsume's father said, moving to stand next to him, "that must have been her mother all right."

* * *

"You must come for tea tomorrow," Noda insisted. "Now we know you're unemployed, you have no excuse," he smiled in his friendly way.

Natsume couldn't help but notice the dramatic change in Izumi and he was strangely reminded of Tsubasa. Sure Misaki hadn't died but their situations were somewhat similar. Both of them had lost the one they loved. He felt a stab of regret. Not for Mikan but for the callous way he had behaved to Tsubasa when he and Misaki had originally broken up, and now she had moved on. He doubted Tsubasa even knew.

Mikan suddenly closed her arms around him, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"He's so happy," she whispered her eyes still on her father, "thank you."


	37. 36: Cabin Fever

**AN: A little short again I'm afraid, but it's all about quality not quantity right? =p. Thanks to Crimson Darkness, BubblySunshine190, XxFairytailLuverxX, xoxAmuto4everxox and De Entertainer for your reviews. I'm happy to hear the last chapter made you smile because that makes me smile =D. Also if it seems like the story is going nowhere I can kind of understand why you would feel that way as it is kind of at its end...not to many more places it can go, but I hope you enjoy what little is left!**

* * *

Natsume sat down at the breakfast table and stared directly across at a face he hadn't seen properly for weeks.

"What do you want?" Tsubasa asked tiredly, swirling his cereal around with his spoon.

Natsume cleared his throat, he suddenly felt a little nervous. He hated asking favours but this was for his step brothers own good.

"I need your help," Natsume said vaguely, trying to sound a bit more friendly than usual.

"With what?" Tsubasa replied, meeting Natsume's eyes with his own.

That was the thing about Tsubasa, Natsume suddenly realised. No matter how much Natsume rejected him, he was always willing to try and put the effort in to try and get along. Natsume sniffed, he was a jerk and he knew it.

"Aoi's cabin needs to be cleaned up a little. It's got some cobwebs and I seen a wasps nest on the side but the walls definitely need to be scrubbed down. Just to keep the dust level down and everything."

"Yeah okay, I'll help you," Tsubasa agreed. "Thanks," he said swirling his cereal again.

"For what?" Natsume asked surprised.

"For allowing me to help you," he replied, before gazing off in another direction.

Natsume nodded and then went to fix his own breakfast. He knew he couldn't expect an instant brotherly bond, Rome wasn't built in a day...but this was a start.

* * *

"Look Natsume," Aoi cried out, holding up a worm for his inspection. "It's so wiggly."

"Leave it in the ground," he told her, "it's good for the soil. Where's Bear?" he asked noticing the little guy was nowhere to be seen.

The little girl just shrugged which Natsume found very interesting. He wondered if she'd finally given up on toting him everywhere.

"Am I doing a good job?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts whilst wiping her hands on her overalls. She had once again been tasked with 'gardening' so she wouldn't feel left out. Her brothers had been sure to take care of the wasps nest before they let her out of the house though. It had turned out to be empty but no point in taking the risk.

"Hey pumpkin, you wanna come here for a second?" Tsubasa called out.

"Do you need my help?" she called out, nearly tumbling over in her excitement to run over to her eldest brother.

"Yeah, I need you to go and get the brush and pan for me," he replied.

"Okay," she agreed, running back in the direction of the house.

Natsume and Tsubasa continued to work in silence. It was more awkward than Natsume had anticipated. After racking his mind for some sort of topic for some small talk, he only came up empty. He suddenly realised how little he knew about his step brother.

"You did a good job," Tsubasa finally said, breaking the silence. "Building this I mean."

"Thanks," Natsume replied, surprised by the compliment, "Ruka helped a lot though."

"Aoi really appreciates it too," Tsubasa went on, "she's a sweet kid."

"Yeah," Natsume agreed, not knowing what else to say.

"You know.." Tsubasa started before falling silent again.

"What?" Natsume prodded.

"Well, it's just I kinda wish that you'd asked me to help you with this," he confessed. "You know as something we could have done together for Aoi."

Natsume didn't know what to say. It had never even occurred to him to ask Tsubasa to help but now he thought of it he couldn't find a good reason not for asking.

"I didn't realise," he replied honestly.

"I understand," Tsubasa said quickly, "I mean we don't really get along or anything so it would have been awkward trying to build something together."

"No I should have asked you," Natsume said, feeling like the worlds biggest asshole. "I know Aoi means just as much to you as she does to me. I'm sorry...not just for this but also for how I've been acting lately."

"Only lately?" Tsubasa grinned widely.

"I mean about Misaki. I was cruel, I have no defence," Natsume said, his voice devoid of emotion but Tsubasa could pick up from his body language that he was feeling a bit out of his depth. Apologising for things wasn't really his style so this was quite a big deal.

"It's okay," Tsubasa replied kind of quietly.

"You really loved her huh?" Natsume asked, almost overwhelmed by the sheer awkwardness of this conversation but he was determined to get through it.

Tsubasa didn't say anything but Natsume could tell he would still listen to anything else he had to say.

"I seen her the other day," Natsume said cautiously, knowing it really was none of his business but he couldn't help himself. Surely Tsubasa would rather know now rather than later. "She was on a date I think."

"Oh," Tsubasa said trying to play it casually, "what makes you think that?"

"She kissed some guy," Natsume replied, sighing heavily.

"That's nice for her," Tsubasa said, his voice going slightly higher than usual. "Seriously, I'm happy for her."

"You're not angry?" Natsume asked, a little surprised.

"No, I'm not angry at her," he said as though he was paying attention to something else. Then he snapped to attention. "You love Mikan huh?" he asked, "I mean that's what you told me."

Natsume shifted awkwardly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about the elephant in the room.

"I'm happy for you Natsume," Tsubasa said, sitting down on the wooden floor. "Truly, I mean, you're so much happier now. It's been a long time coming," he smiled briefly.

"You were right you know, I used her. It was wrong of me to try and use her as a substitute for Misaki," he started tracing a pattern on the floor with his index finger.

He looked up at the sound of Aoi running back toward them and got back to his feet. He walked back over to the broom again before turning to Natsume one final time.

"I know we aren't real brothers," he started, "I mean biologically and everything, but I still care about you Natsume. I want you to remember that."

Natsume nodded before walking back through the cabin's tiny door.

* * *

"Hey!" Mikan called excitedly, waving to Natsume who was walking to her front door.

"Hello," he replied with a smile before pausing to kiss her briefly.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" she giggled at the sight of him.

He explained to her what he had been doing all day, including the conversation with Tsubasa.

Mikan smiled widely. "I'm so happy you are getting along with your brother," she said, and for once in his life Natsume didn't rush to correct her.

"Where's your Dad?" he asked suddenly, running his hand down her back.

"He went over to that man's house for tea," she said happily.

"Really?" Natsume said, cocking his eyebrow suggestively before leading her indoors.


	38. 37: Watermelon and Sneaking Around

**AN: I think I might write the final chapter tomorrow. It's my best friends birthday on Friday so I wanted to be finished by then but don't worry I won't try to rush it to fit everything in. If I need to split it up I'll just post on Saturday =]. Thanks to britishmexi27, Crimson Darkness and BubblySunshine190 for your reviews. It certainly seems things are looking up for the step brothers =D...I'm pretty into happy endings so expect a lot of cheesy moments next time hehehe.**

* * *

The next Wednesday was so bright and sunny it was even enough to brighten the exterior of a usually very cold girl.

"It was so nice of you to share your watermelon with me," Mikan said happily, the juice of the watermelon dribbling down her chin.

"You are so messy," Hotaru replied, wiping at her friends face with a napkin in the way a mother would to a small child, but she couldn't help but smile. The weather was just so damn cheerful.

The two girls sat in the backyard, letting their legs dangle from where that sat perched on a retaining wall, the sun warming their skin.

"I went out with my uncle last Saturday," Mikan said suddenly, to see the old man.

Hotaru just nodded, she had finally been informed of his existence after he had joined Mikan's family for dinner.

"He's pretty nice," Mikan said thoughtfully, "his kids call him Jii-chan, he said I can call him that too if I want to."

"Are you going to see him again?" Hotaru asked, surprised.

"Yeah probably," Mikan nodded, "I wanted to tell you about that actually. My Uncle is planning on moving down there with him. He told me on Saturday but he'd already told Daddy on the night Jii-chan had come to dinner."

"Why would he do that?" Hotaru asked bluntly. "You're Uncle is successful. Why would he want to go move to some far away village?"

"I think it's because he didn't have a family, like a wife and kids or anything. I mean before Daddy moved us into his house I think he was a pretty lonely guy," Mikan replied, "When he found out about what Jii-chan does he told me that he wanted to help him so he doesn't have to worry in case anything were to happen to him. He also told me when he was younger he wanted to become a teacher but he was encouraged away from it, so that probably has something to do with it too."

"What's going to happen to this place?" Hotaru asked, gesturing to the house behind them, "Is he going to sell?"

Mikan shook her head no. "Not right now anyway, he said that Daddy can take care of it whilst he is away but I think it's because he didn't want to kick us out," she grinned mischievously.

Hotaru snorted with laughter, she knew from experience how hard it was trying to shake off one Sakura she didn't know how somebody could get rid of three.

"So you're not moving again?" Hotaru checked, she would be sad if she lost Mikan a second time.

"Nope I'm yours forever!" Mikan cried before wrapping her arms around the short haired girl tightly.

"Get off," Hotaru swatted her away, "it's too hot," but she smiled despite herself.

"How has your Dad been lately anyway?" Hotaru asked with interest. It did bother her how down Izumi had been. She remembered how upbeat he had been when she was a small girl and had come to play at Mikan's house. When they played dress up he had joined in, he was there to catch them when they were learning how to ride their bikes and when they had started messing around with the piano he taught them how to play heart and soul.

So when Mikan smiled at the question Hotaru's spirits were further lifted.

"He's taking about buying another motorcycle," Mikan giggled, "he bought a new helmet the other day and it had a Teddy on it."

"He's a bigger idiot than you," Hotaru smiled again, even wider than before. She paused to pop some more watermelon in her mouth before continuing.

"Speaking of idiots," she continued, "Ruka's idiot brother was getting ready for a date the other day. It must have been the first one he has ever been on considering the way he was acting."

"Aww," Mikan cooed, "I wish I could have seen." Then she suddenly giggled, "I used to have a big crush on him you know, when I was a little kid. It seems so silly now."

Hotaru only rolled her eyes, "I remember you idiot. You used to fall in love with everyone when you were ten. I don't think that there was anyone who escaped your notice."

"Except maybe Natsume," Mikan smiled evilly, "isn't it funny. I hated him so much when we were kids. He was such a jerk."

"I don't see what's changed," Hotaru replied dryly.

"He's so sweet though," Mikan sighed. "Oww," she cried, rubbing the spot where Hotaru had just smacked her on the head.

"Don't get all mushy on me Baka or I'll leave," she threatened. "What has he done to you anyway," she asked, narrowing her eyes with suspicion. "You're more secretive lately I can tell."

Mikan turned bright pink, "I-what-um..I have no idea what you mean Hotaru," Mikan stammered.

"He did do something!" Hotaru said accusingly.

"No, not exactly," Mikan replied hastily.

"Oh please Mikan, you could never lie with any success," Hotaru said firmly, "what did he do to you."

"I told him that I loved him," Mikan said quickly. It wasn't strictly a lie, that had happened. It just wasn't all that had happened, but Hotaru seemed satisfied with her answer.

"That explains it," she said, still a little sceptical. "Just make sure he keeps his hands to himself."

* * *

"Shh," Natsume said running his hands over the soft skin of her back, "someone will hear you."

"Mm Natsume," Mikan said in protest, "get off of me."

He looked down at her where lay on the floor beneath him, slightly breathless with her cheeks flushed a pale pink.

"Why should I?" he asked, still tracing his fingers over her naked skin.

"I have to go to dinner soon. You're not even supposed to be in here," she hissed, looking around her bedroom.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked before moving her hair away to kiss her neck, his hot tongue causing a shiver to run through her like a bolt of electricity.

"No," she whimpered slightly before lolling her head to one side.

Natsume only smiled before moving away from her and handing her her discarded T-shirt.

"Go on then, you better get going."

"Do you want to eat with us?" Mikan asked.

Natsume looked as though he had been shocked, "are you nuts, I don't want people to know I'm here," he replied. "I'll wait for you."

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"I already ate," he assured her, "now hurry up."

"And you'll stay here?" she confirmed.

"Mm," he replied, pulling her closer again to give her one final kiss before he sent her on her way.

"Okay," she smiled, bouncing out of her door just as her name was called for dinner.


	39. 38: Wait, Wait, GO!

**AN: Okay looks like my estimations were faulty and there is another chapter after this one...sorry about that. Thank you to BubblySunshine190, Crimson Darkness, XxChopSueyxX and ThatBakaGirl (it wouldn't let me save your dots for some reason *shrugs*) for your reviews. Yes, to be blunt, Natsume and Mikan were engaging in a little hanky panky last time. It seems opinions were a little divided over this one so I guess thank you to those who found it cute and sorry for those who found it boring, hopefully this one turns out a bit better for you =]. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Tsubasa swung through the door of the oddities store to the tinkle of a little bell. He had three friends with birthdays this month, Naru, Noda and Reo and since they were all five days apart from each other he always bought all their gifts on the same day. Since they were all oddities themselves this store was the most logical place to start his search.

He rifled through the various things strewn haphazardly around the store, a lot of the things in here were joke products that were intended to make the customer laugh rather than actually have any real effect. Things like, '**Turn on this flashlight to become a master of the shadows**' and '**Scare your friends with these frightening illusions**'. He picked up a product that appeared to be some sort of candy. He read the label '**Gulliver Candy, rediscover your youth with these amazing flavours**'. Tsubasa chuckled and wondered if he should buy some for Narumi. Reo had begun rubbing in the fact he was two years younger than him instead of only one for the ten days that separated their birthdays. Maybe this would rub it in further.

He turned into the next aisle and was surprised to see a very familiar redhead gazing into a mirror that advised '**Beware the doppleganger inside**'.

"Misaki," he said surprised, hating that his voice was so choked. "I mean how are you?"

"Oh hey Tsubasa," she replied, giving him a half smile.

Tsubasa looked at her reaction with interest. He knew her body language better than anyone, was she really as nervous as he was?

"How have you been?" he asked softly.

"Fine," she answered shortly before turning away. "It was nice to see you but I have to go," she said all in a rush before swinging out the door.

* * *

Tsubasa sat across from Natsume trying to figure out what the hell he was up to. He moved his eyes away for a minute to take a drink before he heard, "Okay your turn."

"What? where did you move?" he asked looking around the board.

"I don't have to tell you that," Natsume replied casually.

Tsubasa furrowed his brow in concentration. Playing Go Chess against Natsume was always a bad idea, he had a habit of making very strange moves just to try and confuse his opponent before suddenly surrounding their pebbles the next move and taking more ground. Tsubasa was starting to regret suggesting they play but he couldn't help but feel glad they had been getting on so well lately.

"You know what Natsume," Tsubasa said before making his next move. "I'm having a really good time."

Natsume gave him a small smile in return. "I am too. By the way you have one breath left here," he said making his next move.

The tension was suddenly evaporated at the appearance of Youichi running through the house screaming whilst Aoi chased after him.

"Whoa! Slow down there," Tsubasa said, reaching down to scoop up his little sister whilst the boy clutched on to Natsume's leg, a look of pure revulsion on his face.

"She kissed me!" Youichi wailed, pointing an accusing finger at his attacker. "Now I'm all contaminated with girl germs!"

Natsume snorted with amusement whilst Tsubasa cradled a sobbing Aoi who apparently wasn't taking the rejection very well. Tsubasa couldn't help but be reminded of how he and Misaki had acted at a similar age. The memory tugged at his heart painfully, '_how simple love is when you're six years old'_ he thought painfully. If only it was always that way.

'_Why can't it be?_' a little voice whispered inside his head. '_Why make everything so complicated?_'

Tsubasa's mouth dropped at his epiphany. He was such an idiot. He had thought everything was so complicated when it was all so simple. He felt like hitting his head against the wall for being such a moron but he didn't have time. He had something he needed to do.

He got to his feet. "I surrender!" he cried, dropping Aoi in Natsume's lap before rushing out the door.

* * *

"Argh!" Misaki cried as she found a boy sitting on her bed. "How the hell did you get in here?" she screamed.

"Your mother let me in," he replied quickly, "look I need to talk to you."

"What the hell Tsubasa! Get the hell out of here!" she yelled furiously.

"No!" he yelled back, surprising even himself with how loud he was. "I mean just hear me out, please?" he begged turning some puppy dog eyes her way. He was thrilled when she sat down next to him.

"Okay make it quick," she said shortly.

"I'm taking you back," Tsubasa said shortly, "you're my girlfriend god dammit. You and I belong together."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Misaki replied with clear hostility. "You can't just come in here and start making demands like that."

"No I'm only stating a fact," Tsubasa said firmly. "You love me?"

"Yes," she admitted reluctantly.

"So then what the hell are we doing?" he couldn't help but cry out loudly again. "Look, us breaking up was by far and away the worst thing that ever happened to me. Do you have any idea how miserable I've been?"

"I'm sorry about that," Misaki said quietly.

"Don't apologise. It was my own fault! I can't believe I didn't see this before!" he cried out again.

"Didn't see what?" she asked, legitimately confused.

"That all our fighting before, it doesn't matter. I mean it was so stupid!"

"Hey!" she fired back, "you were being a real asshole Tsubasa!"

"I know," he admitted, "I'm really sorry for that, but everything we were fighting about was so unimportant. You're what's important. I should have told you that instead of leaving you mad at me all the time."

"You can't just dismiss it like that!" she said starting to cry. "Don't you even remember what we were fighting about?"

"No I don't!" he declared, "all I can think about is how much I miss you. It's driving me insane!"

"Yeah I can see that," she said, smiling a little through her tears.

"Don't you miss me too?" he asked her, moving his arms around her so her was holding her.

"Yes," she sobbed, burying her face into his chest, "but I was right! We shouldn't get back together."

"What are you talking about?" he asked alarmed.

"We were fighting because you kept hanging around Tono and Reo and Naru...plus a whole bunch of girls! When I asked you to stop you kept telling me I was paranoid but then the moment I break up with you, all I can see is you with a whole bunch of other girls!" she sobbed again. His shirt was beginning to get soaked but he didn't care.

Tsubasa felt about two inches small. He couldn't deny her accusation. Sure it was Tono and Naru who had introduced him to a bunch of girls after his break up to try and cheer him up but he didn't exactly say no.

"I'm such an idiot," he said lowly.

"Now I've lost you forever," she sobbed again, she was crying so hard she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, calm down," he said, rubbing her back until she began to breathe normally again. "I can't believe I did this to you," he said sadly. "I love you so much."

"Did you cheat on me Tsubasa?" she asked in a small voice, "whilst we were still together?"

"No!" he replied hotly before sighing. Acting defensive would only lead to another fight. "Why would you ever think that I would?" he asked gently. "I must have done something for you not to trust me."

"I don't know," she said, rubbing at her eyes. "Don't you remember? We hardly seen each other in the weeks before we broke up. I thought you were avoiding me, can you blame me for being suspicious?"

"But you were busy," he said, careful to keep his voice gentle, "I mean with school and everything else. I thought you wanted to be left alone."

"Why didn't you just ask?" she said sadly. "You could have just asked me."

"I know, I'm a moron," he said squeezing her tighter. "Please forgive me," he begged, "for everything. I can't keep living like this, I want you so much."

He bent slightly to meet her lips with his own and was thrilled when she kissed him back.

"Come back to me," he coaxed, "please Misaki. I'm not leaving until you say yes," he joked. "Hell, I'm not leaving either way," he admitted, pulling her down so they were laying side by side on her bed, still holding each other.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise," he agreed, kissing her forehead softly.

* * *

**AN: I often play Go Chess with my friend and I try to make crazy moves to throw her off...but sadly this has never worked out so well for me =[.**


	40. 39: Reuniting

**AN: Sorry this is later than I usually post but I was the victim of the nap that wouldn't end! But I'm a survivor so I made it in the end =p. This is the last full chapter. I'll post the epilogue a little later today (once I've written it heh) but other that that it's farewell dear readers! Thank you to ThatBakaGirl, BubblySunshine190 (sounds complicated...I hope it works out), Crimson Darkness (no need to apologise, opinions are always valid), XxFairytailLuverxX, Daz Lee and Tanyaita. It's really nice to hear that you'd like me to continue with this one but it's draining my life lol. Also, of course Tsubasa worked it out with Misaki. I can't leave him depressed forever heh. Enjoy this one guys!**

* * *

At the weekend it had been arranged for the Sakuras and a lone Imai to join the Hyuugas, two Andous and a loveable, bohemian author for dinner.

Natsume and his father had just returned from the supermarket with some final ingredients for whatever it was that he and Nobara had decided to cook. Natsume sincerely hoped that Noda was helping them. He was about a thousand times better at cooking than both of them.

He made his way to set the formal dining table which they were using for this occasion, slightly annoyed that Tsubasa had ducked out on him. They usually did this chore together. They had been getting along so well lately that Natsume thought it might even be bearable for once, plus he really could have used the help setting places for fourteen. He knew only thirteen were expected but Tono had a habit of showing up to these things uninvited.

He walked past the living room before having to do a double take, he spotted a very familiar mop of dark hair poking up from the back of the couch, accompanied by an equally familiar redhead.

Becoming evermore curious Natsume stealthily made his way to a better vantage point. Yes, there was no mistaking it. The hag was back with his step brother. He had suspected they would reconcile, even after the scare with Mikan, but he had expected to walk in on them ramming their tongues down each others throats in their usual custom. Instead they were sitting, locked in a very tender embrace with both of their eyes closed.

So the dragon had swooped back in. A couple of months ago he would have been scowling at the sight but now he was, much to his own shame, grinning like an idiot. He was happy for Tsubasa...even Misaki, he was however glad their eyes were closed so they couldn't see his embarrassing expression.

* * *

"We're here!" Mikan called out as she swung through the front door, not bothering to knock with her father close behind her. Natsume chuckled at her complete lack of grace. How had he fallen in love with such a loud, obnoxious thing?

"Natsume!" she cried out, finally spotting him and running toward him for him to spin her around in his arms. '_Of course_', he thought, '_this is why I love her_'.

Youichi had made for the stairs as soon as he had arrived calling for Aoi, apparently all was forgiven for her stolen kiss the other day.

"Natsume!"

Natsume swung around at the call of his name to face his father who was sporting a confused expression.

"Why did you set the table for fifteen?" he asked.

"Hey everybody!" Tono called as he casually made himself at home.

"Okay, that explains one," his father said, with a grin, "but what about the other?"

"Hello Mr Hyuuga," Misaki waved a little awkwardly.

"Oh, hello I didn't see you there," the long haired man smiled. "So you're joining us?"

"Uh sure, let me just call my mother," Misaki replied before moving to a more secluded area.

"Mikan!" came a cold voice, "help me with something over here."

Natsume hadn't realised Hotaru was even there, he gave her a death glare as Mikan skipped off to help her with her, which Natsume suspected was imaginary, problem.

"Hello Natsume, nice to see you again," came a polite voice. "I trust you're well?"

"Hello Mr Andou, I'm fine thak you" Natsume replied politely, "how have you been?"

"Wonderful...And how is Mr Bear?" he asked. "He was one of my favourite prototypes. Even if his eye ended up a little wonky," he chuckled, in good spirits.

"He actually has a home now," Natsume replied, "would you like to see?"

"Definately," Kaname replied

* * *

"Hotaru look at that man!" Mikan whispered rather loudly from the other side of the room as Kaname and Natsume re-entered the house. "He looks like a prince!"

"That's my father," Tsubasa said, overhearing her and moving next to her.

"Oh hey Tsubasa," Mikan said a little awkwardly.

"You don't need to be that way around me," he said quietly, offering her a small smile.

Mikan lowered her head, "It's awkward though!" she vocalised exactly what she was feeling.

Tsubasa nearly burst out laughing. "Come on. I'll introduce you," he offered taking her hand. "He designs toys you know," he said conversationally.

"Really?" Mikan said excitedly, all awkwardness forgotten. "That sounds fun!"

Natsume had moved to greet Noda who had just arrived, he wasn't happy to see Tsubasa taking Mikan's hand. Too many bad memories. He looked further over and seen Misaki was having a similar reaction and suddenly he found the situation a little humorous.

"You're certainly very smiley these days Natsu-kun," Noda commented, returning with a cup of freshly brewed tea.

"Shut up," he said playfully. "Please tell me you're helping with dinner," he said suddenly. "My father burns everything and Nobara serves everything too cold."

"It's under control," Noda assured him with a nod.

Natsume looked back around to see Tsubasa had returned to Misaki and the pair were talking to Tono who seemed very surprised to see her there, leaving Kaname with Mikan, and Hotaru who had since joined them.

"Ah Natsume!" Izumi called out loudly from the kitchen door. "There you are, I've been meaning to have a word with you..."

"Do you want to meet my family sir?" Natsume asked him quickly, figuring that whatever Izumi wanted to have a word about involved him getting told off for something.

"Okay," Izumi replied, adopting a happier expression.

He followed the dark haired boy over to where his son was playing under the table with a little boy.

"This is my sister Aoi," Natsume said. "Aoi, this is Youichi's Daddy," he continued in a gentler tone.

"Hello!" she waved happily, "Youichi and I are getting married," she announced happily.

"No we're not!" the boy interrupted angrily, "stop saying that!"

Izumi chuckled at their antics before allowing Natsume to lead him towards two slightly older boys and a girl.

"This is my brother Tsubasa," Natsume finished, pointing him out.

Tsubasa gave Izumi a wide grin before introducing him to his two friends. Natsume excused himself and was walking away when Tsubasa caught his arm.

"I heard that you know," Tsubasa said lowly.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"You...calling me your brother," he replied.

"Yeah?" Natsume asked, nonchalantly.

"You don't need to get all moody," Tsubasa teased. "It's just, nice to hear."

"Yeah well you touch Mikan again, see what I call you then," Natsume replied churlishly, trying to escape the moment of awkwardness.

"You know I never really noticed it before, but you're a big softie. Aren't you?" Tsubasa teased.

"I'm leaving," Natsume replied before darting away quickly, leaving Tsubasa laughing in his wake.

* * *

"Did you have fun at dinner?" Natsume asked, swinging Mikan's hand as they walked down the street. It was the next day and the two had decided to go to the park.

"Yep," Mikan replied cheerfully, "Tsubasa's Dad is really cool!"

Natsume scowled, Mikan had spent a good part of the previous evening talking to Kaname and ignoring him.

"Oh guess what!" Mikan cried. "Daddy bought a new motorcycle, he said he's going to teach me how to ride it!"

"What?" Natsume spat out. "No Mikan."

"Don't worry," she said waving her hands, "Daddy said it's very safe."

"Safe!" Natsume roared, "is he trying to kill you!"

"He said he would teach you too if you wanted," she mumbled, clearly not expecting this reaction from him. "He told me he was going to ask you about it last night."

Natsume remembered, Izumi had wanted to talk to him about something last night, he supposed that must have been what it was. Then he remembered something else...

"Didn't you tell me your father was in a gang," he said accusingly. "How is that safe?"

"When did I tell you that?" Mikan asked, not remembering the conversation.

"When I first met you," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" she said with comprehension. "Hey!" she suddenly cried out. "You pulled my hair you jerk."

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied. He really didn't want to dredge up all the things he had done to her when they were children.

"It hurt," she sniffed.

"No way I'm falling for that one," Natsume snorted with laughter at her attempts to generate sympathy. "Come here," he pulled her closer so he could drape his arm over her shoulder. "No motorcycles though okay?" he said firmly.

"Okay," she agreed.


	41. Epilogue

The summer holidays ended and so everybody found their way back to Alice Academy again for the new term. Natsume was standing outside the school gates waiting for a particular brunette to arrive when he seen a girl fly past on a moped with two pigtails swirling around in the wind.

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan cried out, taking her helmet off and running over to him.

"What the hell Mikan!" he said, firing up. "You told me you weren't going to let your father teach you how to ride one of those death traps!"

Mikan stuck her tongue out, "this is a moped Natsume. Not a motorcycle," she said pointedly.

"I got my licence for it and everything," she continued before Natsume could interrupt. "I even got a perfect score on my test! I wanted to make sure I'd pass though before I told you," she finished self consciously.

Natsume looked the moped over. It looked sturdier than a motorcycle but he couldn't help but be concerned.

"A perfect score huh?" he said catching what she said.

"Yeah, I was surprised too," she said.

"I'm not surprised," he said, tipping her chin. "You're a hard worker. I'm sure you studied well."

She smiled a little shyly at him before returning to her exuberant state.

"I can drive!" she cheered happily.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Tono said resting his head in his hands. "First Naru gets a girlfriend, then Tsubasa gets back with Misaki. Even the brats," he said pointing over in Natsume's direction, "have girlfriends."

Reo looked over and sure enough Natsume, Ruka, Kitsuneme and Koko were each sitting next to a girl.

"I feel so lonely," Tono joked, taking another gulp of his juice.

"Don't say that," Reo said smiling widely, "you've got somebody too."

"What are you talking about?" Tono asked.

Reo pulled out his phone and bought up the picture of Tono spooning Misaki, before doubling over in laughter.

**THE END**


End file.
